


On the wings of a fallen angel.

by SpikesSlayer08



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 63,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikesSlayer08/pseuds/SpikesSlayer08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set end of 2x13 Beside the dying fire - Daryl & Carol face an unclear future with the farm lost they try to buid a life & relationship but with every high there is always a low. When things hit breaking point will they pulling together or tair apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ready to fight.

Carol wanted to kick herself, how could she be so cruel? Where had those words come from? She looked over at Daryl, who now stood on the wall near T-Dog, standing watch and refusing to look at her. She sighed, turning back to face the small fire that the rest of the group huddled around in a vain attempt to stay warm. 

“You're his henchman and I'm a burden.” She had regretted the words the second they had left her mouth. She was wrong and she knew it, Daryl Dixon was nobody’s henchman but she knew she had been right about one thing, she was a burden to them all. The world had gone to hell, the dead were rising up to eat the living and she was still trying to act like some kind of meek housewife, was she out of her mind? Did she want to die a painful death being ripped apart by walkers?

She had to change; she had to learn to take care of herself, to defend herself before she got anyone else hurt. Andrea had jumped from the safety of the truck to save her and now she was more than likely dead. She would never let that happen again. No, tomorrow morning she would ask Daryl to teach her how to take down a walker, how to fight, how to use a gun or bow so she would never be a burden to anyone again.

She looked up at him again only to find him staring at her; he quickly turned his head back to look out into the woods hoping she hadn’t seen him staring. She felt guilt burn through her; he couldn’t even look at her, not that she could blame him after what she had said. He had come back to the farm, saved her life and sped her away from the walkers chasing her; and her harsh words were how she showed her thanks. It occurred to her then that she hadn’t once stopped to actually thank him. This, of course, made her feel even worse.

“What do you want?,” he had asked her. “A man of honour.” Her reply had seemed simple enough to her. “Rick has honour.” Of course he would think she was talking about Rick. Although she hadn’t been happy about Rick’s decision to keep the fact that they were all infected from them, she did understand it. All telling them would have done was cause them all to panic over something they didn’t completely know was true. And as for Shane, well Shane had led Rick to his death for whatever reason, and Rick had defended himself and she could more than understand that.

Rick was a man of honour.

So was Daryl Dixon, no matter what he thought of himself, and she saw that every time she looked at him. So when she had told him she wanted a man of honour, she had been talking about him; about her wanting him. But she knew she could never just come straight out and tell him that.

She didn’t know when her feelings for Daryl had changed; she just knew they had. Maybe it had been when he had risked his life to look for her precious Sophia or maybe when he had brought her that rose and told her the story of the Cherokee mothers, but if she was totally honest it had started well before that on the day he handed her the pick axe that she had driven through dead husband’s skull. He had handed her, her freedom that day. 

She knew it was foolish to think a man like Daryl Dixon would ever look at her; she was just used up, silly, mousy Carol Peletier. What would a man like Daryl want with her? Sighing, she looked around noticing everyone was huddled in groups. Rick, Lori & Carl were curled together. Regardless of what was going on between Rick and Lori they still pulled together to keep their only son safe and warm for the night. Daryl and T-Dog stood on the wall keeping the others safe from whatever might be in the dark woods. Glenn and Maggie were lying tangled together, and not far from them, Hershel and Beth cuddled up close together. It occurred to Carol in that moment that she was without a doubt, completely, alone.

“You’re afraid, you’re afraid cause you’re all alone. You got no husband, no daughter, you don’t know what to do with yourself.” The words he had spoken that night echoed loudly in her mind now. He was right. She was afraid and she was alone. Standing from her seat on the rock, she moved to find a quiet place alone to go to the bathroom. But he must have seen her move from her spot because she heard him jump down from his post, moving fast, he grasped her hand.

“Where are you going? He asked turning her to face him.

“I need to go to the bathroom” she replied softly, finding it hard to look at him.

“No one goes off alone here, it’s too dangerous, we are too exposed.” She nodded meekly, turning and walking just around the corner of one of the walls so no one could see her. She moved to undo her pants when she noticed his eyes fixed on her.

“Daryl, I can’t pee with you watching me.” She smiled.

“I’ll turn around,” he offered, turning away from her.

“Daryl,” she sighed. He turned to face her, “I think it’s safe for you to just wait on the other side of the wall, I’ll be fine.”

“Fine, but you keep your eyes and ears open, and you see or hear anything even if you’re not sure, you call me.” She nodded smiling as she watched him move around the other side of the wall. 

Quickly pulling down her pants, she squatted down making sure to keep her eyes out on the woods for any movement. Once finished she used a clean tissue from her pocket. As she pulled up her pants she didn’t get the chance to do them up when she heard the low moan. Turning to her right, she jumped back just as the walker pounced at her, narrowly missing her.

“Daryl!” She yelled loud enough for him to hear her but not enough to startle the whole group. He was at her side in a second, jamming his buck knife into the walker’s skull. It fell to the ground making a sickening thud. Daryl scanned the area for any sign of more but luckily there was none in sight.

“Must have just been the one, how did he sneak up on you so fast?,” he asked, turning to face her. She shook her head, fighting back the sobs that were trying to rip through her throat.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see or hear anything till he was almost on me.” Taking a deep breath, she fought back the tears; she refused to cry, to be a victim any longer. 

“Well are you okay? He didn’t bite or scratch you, did he?,” he asked, grabbing her arms and checking her over quickly before letting her arms fall at her side.

“No, I’m fine,” she sighed looking up at him when she noticed he was staring at her with a heated expression on his face. She followed his line of view and realised she hadn’t had the chance to button up her pants. Her hips and red lacy underwear were showing. She felt her checks burn red hot under his gaze; it wasn’t her normal choice of underwear. Ed had always forbidden her from wearing anything nice or sexy, but when they had settled at the farm and Glenn had gone on his many trips for supplies, he had grabbed a heap of clothes and underwear for them all and she had eagerly snatched them up. 

“Sorry, he took me by surprise,” she explained moving to button her pants up, shielding herself from his gaze.

“It’s fine, I didn’t see anything,” he babbled feeling embarrassment burn through him. He moved to walk past her and around the wall. She followed closely grasping his hand to stop him.

“Thank you,” she whispered as he turned to face her.

“It’s fine, was just one walker,” he huffed being flip about his efforts.

“No not that, well I mean, yes that, but…,” she sighed taking a deep breath, looking up into his eyes, “You came back for me at the farm.”

“I’d have done it for any of you.”

“I know, but you did it for me and I want you to know how grateful I am, if you hadn’t I would most definitely be dead right now, and I’m sorry about before. I had no right to call you Rick’s henchman, I was wrong… I was just scared.”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“You’re not, you know, Rick’s henchman… you’re a good man, a man of honour.” He didn’t know what to say, why was she being so nice to him? It was making him warm inside but also uncomfortable. The only person who had ever been nice to him was his mum and she had died when he was just a kid.

“Um, Daryl, could you maybe teach me?” At her words, he looked at her, a confused look on his face.

“Teach you what?”

“To kill a walker… to protect myself.”

“You don’t need to worry about that...”

“Daryl, if Andrea hadn’t gotten out of that truck, I would have died, and in doing so it cost her, her own life…”

“That’s not your fault,” he tried to reassure her.

“Whether it’s my fault or not is beside the point. She got out to save me because I couldn’t save myself, that’s on me and then you had to come along and save me all over again… What happens one day when there isn’t anyone there to save me?” She tried her best to explain.

“You don’t think I would?”

“Would what?”

“Be there to save you,” he whispered looking down feeling hurt. “Will always save you, could never let anything happen to you,” he thought, knowing he could never say it to her.

“The hero isn’t always around to save the damsel in distress, and honestly Daryl, I’m tired of being the damsel in distress, of being the one that needs saving… of being a burden.” The last part came out in a mere whisper as she looked down at her feet.

“Hey look at me,” he put his finger under her chin making her look at him. “You’re not a burden.” She nodded, tears blurring her vision.

“Then please teach me to protect myself,” she almost begged. He nodded his head agreeing.

“Fine but first we need to find a safe place to bunker down, then I’ll start training you if you really want to learn.” She smiled, thanking him as he walked back to his post, all the while watching as he walked away. 

A safe place, she couldn’t help but wonder if any place was ever going to be safe for them or if they were all just putting off the inevitable? Whatever the answer, she knew she was done running, now she was ready to fight.


	2. Fight or flight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is forced into action when Carl gets into a deadly situation.

Chapter 2

Fight or flight.

After the one walker that had attacked Carol, thankfully they hadn’t had anymore stumble out of the woods. Rick and Glenn took over watch at around 4am giving T-Dog and Daryl a chance to rest. 

T-Dog curled up close to the fire near Hershel and Beth, falling to sleep pretty fast. The evening’s events were taking a toll but Daryl stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure where he should lie. It was freezing and he didn’t have anyone to help to keep him warm; he knew who he wanted to lie with but he had no idea how to approach her.

He moved, sitting on a rock close to her. She was curled on the ground and every now and again she would shiver and he knew she must be freezing lying there all alone. Moving from the rock he laid his bow down next to her so it was within reach. He lay down behind her pressing close to her small frame to try and share his warmth with her. He thought she was asleep but when she grasped his arm wrapping it around her, he knew he was wrong. Rolling over, she snuggled close to his chest.

“Is this okay?” she asked looking up at him shyly. He just nodded afraid to talk. “Good night Daryl,” she whispered into his chest causing him to smile.

“Go to sleep woman,” he replied trying to sound gruff and failing. 

When Carol woke the next morning Daryl was already up standing near Rick and Hershel, more than likely talking about their next move. Sitting up, she could see Lori, Beth and Carl near the small fire making breakfast. Standing, she brushed herself off looking over at Daryl who smiled shyly at her. She smiled back and moved over to Lori asking how she could help.

After breakfast, Maggie and Glenn came back from a supply run, returning with gas, food, water and warmer clothes. They informing the group that there was a small town about a forty minute walk away, that had enough gas to fill all the cars and other provisions they would need. They decided the best thing to do was stock up first. They filled the cars with what little gas Maggie and Glenn had brought back and headed off to the small town.

When they pulled up everyone piled out of the cars and split up into groups. Beth and Hershel went into the pharmacy to find any and all medical supplies they could. Glenn and Maggie started taking the cars over to put fuel in them. Rick, Daryl and T-Dog went to find weapons, ammo and camping gear tents, blankets, etc.; while Lori and Carol went to find more food and clothes.

Lori and Rick told Carl to stay in the car, to lock all the doors and stay down. The boy had, of course, argued but they reminded him it was far too dangerous for him to be wandering off. They all moved quickly grabbing what they could. Lori and Carol came out of the clothing store quietly, happy with their find. They were dragging a few trolleys out, full of food, water and clothes.

“This should last us a while,” Lori smiled. Carol laughed softly nodding her head in agreement. They both quickly noticed two things – first, the car door was wide open and second, Carl so gone.

“Oh my god, where is Carl?” Lori gasped looking around frantically. That’s when they heard the young boy scream. Carol looked to her right; she could see three walkers closing in on Carl. She turned and saw the guys come running out of the stores but they were too far away and she knew they would never get to him in time.

Grabbing the gun and knife from Lori’s belt, Carol took off running towards Carl. She raised the gun and shot the first walker in the head. Watching it drop to the ground, she fired a second shot hitting the next walker in the mouth. She knew that wouldn’t kill him but hopefully it would put him down for a minute or two.

“Carl, run!” she yelled at the boy who ran around the now distracted walkers and headed toward his mother. The third one came at her fast, teeth bared and growling. She hit it as hard as she could in the arm, the walker spun just enough for her to grab a handful of his hair and jam the knife into his skull. The walker dropped to the ground. 

She had forgotten about the walker she had shot in the mouth and when she looked up it was right in front of her, going in for the kill. There was nothing she could do but suddenly a long blade sliced through its head from behind and the walker fell, revealing Andrea and a cloaked stranger with two chained walkers.

“Oh my god, Andrea we saw you go down, we thought for sure you were dead,” she gasped, moving around the dead walkers and hugging the woman close, surprising them both.

“Well glad to prove you guys wrong and so glad to find you all, is everyone okay? Did everyone get off the farm?,” Andrea asked.

“We lost Jimmy, Patricia and Shane,” Carol sadly informed her.

“Oh god” Andrea sighed shaking her head in sadness. 

“Are you out of your bloody mind woman.” She heard Daryl snap next to her. They had all finally made it to her.

“Daryl…” she started but he quickly cut her off clearly mad.

“No, you could have been killed.”

“Andrea, you’re alive?” Lori gasped surprised.

“Yeah thanks to Michonne, she found me running through the woods, no ammo left, exhausted and walkers right behind me, she saved my ass.” Michonne removed her hood and smiled softly at the group.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” she spoke softly and calmly.

“The pleasure is all ours; we can’t thank you enough for saving Andrea.” Rick smiled moving in to shake her hand but then pulling back realising she held the chains attached to the walkers in her hands.

“Yeah, welcome back” Daryl said quickly before directing his attention back to Carol. “Now you, did you hear me before?,” he continued, stepping in front of Carol.

“Yes, I heard you Daryl, I could have been killed but what did you want me to do, let him get bit?”

“You were with Lori, his own mother, why didn’t she run to his rescue?” he asked turning to face Lori, “Why didn’t you help save him?”

“I… I froze,” she stammered holding Carl close to her side, “I’m sorry Carol.” 

“It’s okay,” she whispered.

“No, not okay, he is your son and he was surrounded by walkers and you freeze? You’re useless, I’m glad you’re not my mother,” he hissed at her.

“Daryl!” Carol said surprised by his harsh words.

“No, they need to hear this,” Daryl informed her before continuing his verbal assault on Lori “Your boy has a bad habit of never doing what he is told. We have no shelter, no safety and there are walkers all over the place wanting nothing more than to kill us all and your boy can’t seem to listen and obey simple instructions like STAY!” His last word came out as a yell.

Lori looked at Rick, her eyes pleading with him to do or say something to Daryl but he simply shook his head knowing that Daryl was right in what he was saying.

“So do us all a favour before he gets himself and everyone else here killed, teach him to do as he is told. Watch your son for a change or put him on a leash,” he spat before storming off, rage burning through him. 

When he had heard the scream and saw Carol run to save the boy, taking on three walkers alone, fear had gripped him thinking he could lose her and she would never know how much he truly cared for her. He intended to change all that. He would train her like he promised, make her strong and fast, and then he would let her know how much she meant to him – that she was his only reason for living in this hellish world and he could never lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts.


	3. Sanctuary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally find some where safe to bunker down and Daryl and Carol grow closer.

Chapter 3

Sanctuary

After Daryl’s outburst in town the group had talked about where to head next. Michonne had pulled a map from inside her cloak showing them a prison where she was heading when she found Andrea. The prison was secluded, no houses for miles, the town itself was at least a good half hour drive. 

They all agreed it was the best option. Once they finished finding all the supplies they could and Michonne had very reluctantly disposed of her two walker companions, they piled into their respective vehicles. Daryl had insisted Carol ride with him; she slipped on the back of his bike wrapping her arms around his waist as they had headed off to their new destination.

It had taken them about half an hour to get to the prison but they hadn’t seen a single walker during their travels. Within minutes of leaving the small town they had found themselves in open country area with only the occasional farm house. But in the last twenty minutes of their journey there had been nothing but open fields and woods. Pulling up to the prison, they all piled out of the cars looking around at the new location. Rick ordered Lori and Carl to stay in the car while they checked the prison to make sure it was safe.

“I want you to stay here with Lori and Carl,” Daryl said turning to face Carol.

“What? Why? I mean I could help,” she objected.

“Oh no you would be much more help alive.”

“I took out three walkers back in town on my own and I’m fine.”

“No woman, you took out two walkers and then almost got eaten,” he argued his voice raising. She looked down hurt and he instantly felt bad. “Look, please don’t argue with me for a change okay.” She laughed gently at this and nodded her head.

“Let us guys check to make sure the prison is safe and then when we get settled, I’ll train you like I promised,” he told her, passing her a small crossbow that he had put in Rick’s car.

“What’s this?” she asked grasping the small bow in her hands. She was surprised at how lightweight it was.

“You need something to train with,” he smirked at her before following Rick and the other guys into the prison. 

The guys had left Andrea to watch over Lori, Carol and Carl, and Glenn to watch Maggie, Beth and Hershel. They were gone about two hours and had done a full sweep of the prison. Surprisingly they had found nothing and no one. It just looked like the guards had let the prisoners out when all hell broke loose and everyone have just taken off.

Deciding they didn’t need all the space the prison offered, they shut all the doors leading to the back of the prison, locking them down and leaving only one way in and out through the front entrance. They made sure the front half of the prison had everything they needed – rooms, kitchen, bathrooms etc.

“I think this could actually be a safe place for us.” Rick smiled for the first time in days. Daryl nodded hoping the man was right as they headed out to tell everyone the good news. 

“We have decided that this would be a good place to bunker down for a while,” Rick announced to them as they all piled out of the cars.

“Are you sure?” Maggie asked, rubbing her arms trying to stay warm as the winter air chilled her skin.

“It’s got everything we need, high brick fences, we found the main switch to shut it all up so no one and nothing can get in, it’s got the watch tower to keep a good eye out for trouble and you’re able to get up on the fence and walk the wall even,” Rick informed them, pointing up at the tall wall.

“There is heaps of food, water, bedding, clothes; we found several generators that still have heaps of fuel in them,” Daryl chimed in. “I think Rick is right. This could be a good place for us.” Everyone nodded in agreement moving to drive the cars inside the prison gates before Rick powered one of the generators up and sealed the gate shut behind them.

The first week, the group had spent their nights sleeping together in the common room. They had decided they needed to be certain they were safe before splitting up. Everyone had been thrilled to find they had heaps of everything and a run to town for supplies wouldn’t be needed for months. Daryl still insisted on going out and hunting as the group would need more than just canned fruit and vegetables for dinner. Rick agreed but insisted he not go alone for the first few weeks. 

Carol had offered to go with him but he had quickly shot her down and instead taken Michonne up on her offer to help him hunt. Carol couldn’t help but notice how he had started to pull away from her since their arrival at the prison and how Daryl seemed to be spending a lot of his time with Michonne. Not that she could blame him, Michonne was stunning, dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair; she was young and could clearly take care of herself. Carol knew she was no match for her.

In the prison they found there was a weapon’s room filled with gun, ammo, knives and more. The guys couldn’t believe their luck. The kitchen was fully stocked with heaps of canned goods, other foods and water; and when Carol had opened a laundry cupboard to find it full of toilet paper she thought she actually saw Lori weep with joy.

There were rooms full with fold out beds, pillows, blankets, towels, everything they needed to keep warm during the winter nights. And when Carol saw the washing machine and dryer in the corner of the laundry room, she thought she had gone to heaven, but her joy was cut short when Rick announced they had to be careful not to use the generators too often and they would only be used for must-have things. Unfortunately that didn’t include the washer or dryer. While Carol knew he was right, she still wanted to cry.

Now they had been in the prison for a little over a week and although they had locked the prison up tight, Rick was still sure to always have someone in the tower and someone on the wall just in case. They worked in eight hour shifts and even Carol had been put in the tower to keep look out, but she was yet to get her turn on the wall. Rick had said they all needed training in shooting first and Daryl was yet to start hers. 

She was working in the garden with Maggie and Beth when Hershel came out to talk to them.

“Carol, the garden is looking lovely,” he complimented. She stood up from her spot on the ground removing her gardening gloves and patting the dirt off her pants. She smiled at the older man.

“Thank you, the dirt here is surprisingly perfect for it so I think we will have fresh fruit and vegetables, even herbs within a couple of months.”

“That would be lovely.”

“Well I couldn’t have done it without your two girls.” Beth smiled up at her father proudly and Maggie couldn’t help but giggle at her sister.

“Well I’m glad they’re making themselves helpful and as much as I hate to interrupt your good work, Rick has called a meeting in the common room.”

“Oh okay,” Carol nodded. “We will just wash up and then head there.” Hershel nodded turning to head back inside.

When Carol, Maggie and Beth entered the common room they found everyone else was already there waiting. They moved to sit with the group and quickly took their seats and looked up at Rick as he started to address the group.

“So we have been here a little over a week and aside from the very rare occasions when Daryl and Michonne have run into a walker while hunting, we have had no problems so Hershel, Daryl and I talked and we decided it was okay for everyone to start moving into their own rooms, to get a little bit of privacy,” he told them. Taking a breath, he continued, “as you all know there are about a dozen offices lining the corridor just outside this room. We think it’s best to use them as rooms, all the doors lock and the windows have bars so if anything does happen and we are split up, everyone still has some safety. But we still think it’s best that no one beds alone and we decided every room has to have at least two people in it.” Rick finished.

Carol felt a slight panic burn through her as she watched people start pairing up, who would she room with? She figured Daryl and Michonne would end up sharing a room considering how close they seemed to be lately. 

She felt jealousy and anger roll through her in waves at the thought of them as a couple, lying together, kissing, touching, and making love. An image of them tangled together in the throes of passion flashed into Carol’s mind instantly making her want to shoot herself, but she settled for turning to make a hasty retreat only to run into Daryl’s hard chest.

“Going somewhere?,” he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Ah just to pick out a room for myself,” she whispered.

“Oh well I already told Rick, you and I would be taking the office next his and Lori’s.” She looked up stunned. “What? I know it’s small but it’s just the two of us so should be fine and as a little bonus it has its own private shower and toilet.” She was speechless, he wanted to room with her?

“You going to say something?,” he asked looking at the surprised look on her face. Shaking her head, she tried to get her thoughts in order.

“Ah I just… well I figured you would be rooming with Michonne,” she replied having a hard time looking at him.

“No I think she is sharing with Andrea and T-Dog in one of the large offices.”

“Oh,” she said. He looked at her wondering what was going through her mind.

“Why would you think Michonne and I would be sharing a room?” She looked up then, trying her best to act casual.

“Oh well you know, you guys spend a lot of time together I just figured.”

“We hunt together but we don’t really say a lot out there, sometimes we talk about our lives before the world went to shit… well she talks I just sort of listen but other than that…” She had put her head down once again and he started to realise what she had been thinking. “You didn’t think her and I… “

“She’s very pretty,” Carol whispered, he placed his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

“I hadn’t noticed,” his voice came out huskier then he had intended, For a moment they were trapped in each other’s eyes until finally Daryl stepped back, breaking the spell. “She’s nice enough, a little nutty, too much time alone in the woods with walkers I guess, but she’s not the one for me.” She smiled shyly, nodding.

“So the guys have already moved our cots into the room, just got to get your clothes and stuff together, so chop, chop woman.” She laughed as she watched him walking away, her heart swelling and pounding loudly in her ears. Taking a deep breath, she started working to get their stuff into the room for their first night sharing a room together. Her cheeks were burning at the thought and she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? hate it? let me know.


	4. Not your problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol get into an argument and Carol and Andrea have a heart to heart.

Chapter 4

Not your problem.

Carol had spent the rest of the day organising their room. When she had walked into the small office she noticed their two cots had been pushed together in the middle of the room. She wondered for a moment if she should push them apart but she decided that if he was happy with their cots being so close together then so was she.

She moved their belongings into the room with the help of Andrea who made a point to smile at Carol when seeing the two cots together. Clearing the cupboards of paper and other junk, she began to fold their clothes placing them neatly inside. Moving to the bathroom, she placed what little hygiene products into the bathroom cupboards, smiling broadly when she opened it to find bottles of shampoo, conditioner, soap and deodorant. She picked up a bottle and brought it to her nose, smiling at the smell of lavender; she was loving this place more and more.

After that she moved to make their bed, grabbing some sheets, blankets and pillows from the laundry room. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face; she knew tonight for the first night in so long she would shower with real soap, wash her hair with real shampoo and spray herself with deodorant and sleep warm and safe in a bed. A fold out bed but still a bed and it definitely topped sleeping on the hard ground. 

After setting up their room she moved into the kitchen to find Lori and Maggie already there starting dinner. They had decided to make stew out of the rabbit Daryl and Michonne had caught earlier that day. She moved beside the two women helping prepare everything. Talking and laughing together, they forgot for a moment that the whole world had got to hell and they could even, if only for a small space in time, pretend that everything was okay.

At dinner time the whole group got together to eat, enjoying the rabbit stew with rice. Carol could not wait for the vegetables to start growing so they could use fresh vegetables in the stews instead of canned. After dinner, she surprised everyone with peach and pear pies she had made secretly. They all dug in finishing off the two pies quickly.

They had sat up for some the night, drinking some Bourbon they had found stashed away in one of the office drawers, laughing together and just enjoying each other’s company. But at midnight, Carol decided to call it a night. Coming out of the bathroom, she was surprised to find Daryl moving about their room getting his bow and arrows together. That was when she remembered it was his turn to walk the wall tonight.

“Hey,” she smiled shyly trying to cover herself as she walked out with just a white satin nightgown on. He turned to face her, unable to tear his eyes of her; she looked stunning and he felt himself going hard at the sight of her toned legs. 

“Hey… um I have to walk the wall tonight,” he finally replied.

“Yeah I almost forgot,” she laughed softly trying to act casual but failing. He nodded, slipping his crossbow across his back, unable to stop himself from looking over at the two cots pushed together. She followed his line of sight and felt her skin go red hot with embarrassment, cursing herself for not pushing them apart.

“Oh ah, I guess T-Dog and Glenn just assumed… I mean I can push them apart.”

“No need, fine where they are,” he replied casually, shocking her. “T-Dog is relieving me at 4am, so I’ll try not to wake you when I come back,” he smiled moving for the door.

“Why?” her words stopped him. He turned to face her, confused. “I mean, why did you decided to room with me? Why are you okay with the cots being pushed together? Why did you insist on me riding with you till we found this place? I could continue but I think you get the point, I’m just trying to understand.” He stared at her for the longest moment trying to decide what the best response would be.

Should he be totally honest and tell her how much he cared for her, that he wanted to be with her, that he thought he may very well be in love with her, and risk the pain of a possible rejection? He could hear Merle laughing at him, mocking him. “You a pussy now Darylena? What are we going to share our feelings now? Maybe have a group hug?”

“Ah,” he started feeling his palms sweat and his heart pound. He couldn’t do it, he wasn’t ready, “I came back for you at the farm that night, I saved your life, you’re my responsibility now.” She felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs, she couldn’t believe it, she had actually kidded herself into thinking Daryl Dixon may actually feel for her what she does for him. She could hear Ed’s mocking laugh ringing in her ears and she couldn’t stop the wave of anger that hit her.

“I’m your responsibility?” she spat, her voice laced with anger. He flinched at the bitter sound of her voice, watching her face screw up in annoyance as she stormed for the door, grabbing her dressing gown and flinging the door open. He grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving, but she jerked it from his grasp as if his touch had burnt her.

“Carol…,” he started feeling like a complete idiot, he realised just how stupid his words had sounded.

“No don’t, just stop!” she spat, turning to face him. “Let’s get one thing clear Daryl Dixon, I’m not some obligation for you, I’m not your responsibility and I’m sure as hell not your problem.” She hissed at him, slamming the door behind her. He jerked it open looking around but he couldn’t see her anywhere.

“Damn woman always wandering off,” he hissed. He was unsure who he was angrier at – her, for taking his words the wrong way and storming off, or himself, for not being a man and telling her the truth.

“I’ll go find her.” He turned to his right to see Andrea leaning up against the hallway wall.

“You been there long?,” he asked looking down.

“Hmm for my sanity I’m going to say no, you got the wall now, don’t you?” He sighed looking down at her.

“Yeah.”

“Well you go ahead; I’ll go make sure Carol is alright.” He nodded walking past her.

“Hey Daryl.” He stopped turning to face her. “I know you’re not the caring and sharing type, but the next time you feel a case of foot-in-mouth coming on, why don’t you curve that impulse and try just being honest with her about how you really feel.” Not giving him a chance to reply, Andrea turned, smiling and heading towards the library where she saw Carol disappear too.

Daryl watched Andrea walking away surprised at her boldness and honesty. She was right, he had never been the caring or sharing type and he knew if he was to ever stand a chance with Carol, he needed to start trying to be. He turned and headed for the wall hoping that he could fix the damage he had done tomorrow.

It didn’t take Andrea long to find Carol. She was in the library sitting, legs curled up under her in one of the larger black leather chairs. A book sat in her lap unopened, clearly just a prop should anyone come in. Andrea could hear soft cries as she moved closer to the other woman.

“Carol,” she spoke softly not wanting to startle her, but when she saw Carol jerk slightly taken by surprise she knew she had failed. She guessed in a world crawling with walkers it was next to impossible not to startle someone. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine, just surprised me a little, what are you doing up so late?” Carol asked frantically trying to dry her tears not wanting to cause a fuss.

“I just finished my watch in the tower, was still wide awake so I thought I would come see if you’re okay.” Andrea replied moving to sit on the small coffee table in front of Carol.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?,” Carol asked looking at her confused.

“I heard your argument with Daryl,” she confessed. Carol looked down, feeling the tears build up in her eyes again but fought to push them down not wanting to show her hurt. “He cares about you,” Carol looked up shaking her head.

“No,” she whispered laughing slightly, and bitterly continued, “I’m his responsibility.” She tried but was unable to hold back the bitter tone in her voice.

“Look, we all remember what Daryl was like when we first met him and Merle, and we also remember how much Daryl changed when we lost Merle.” Carol nodded; she did have to admit he was a different person now. “Merle brought the worst out in him but I think he thought he had to be that way – hard, guarded when his brother was around – and even though he has become his own man, a good man, he still finds it hard to open up.”

“It was foolish to think…,” Carol started but quickly stopped herself.

“To think what?” Carol shook her head unable to say the words. “That he would care about you? It’s not foolish, he does. I have seen the way he looks at you and I’ve seen how wherever you are, he is always close by.”

“He is just being protective,” Carol replied, playing with the hem of her nightgown.

“I don’t doubt that, but I really don’t think it’s just that. I mean you guys are like a force, magnets – you move, he moves.” Carol smiled at this realising Andrea was right. Carol knew if Daryl wasn’t on watch or out hunting he was never far from her. “I think he cares about you a lot more then you realise.”

“I doubt it.” Carol smiled shyly hoping on the inside that Andrea was right. “I have been asking him to teach me how to defend myself, how to use the bow he got me and he said he would but every time I bring it up he changes the subject.”

“I think maybe he is just worried about you getting hurt.”

“Isn’t that all the more reason to train me so I don’t get hurt?” Andrea laughed nodding her head in agreement.

“Yes, but men don’t think like we do, we think logically. They just think they are the big man and we need protecting.” They laughed together, agreeing fully. “I could train you,” Andrea offered. Carol’s head popped up at this.

“Really?” 

“Yeah I mean I don’t know much about crossbows, but I can show you how to use a gun, a knife and how to defend yourself in hand to hand combat.”

“That would be great,” Carol smiled feeling excitement flutter through her.

“Great, well we will start tomorrow after breakfast.”

“Thank you so much Andrea, I think I might head to bed.” Carol announced, standing from her chair.

“Okay, but think about what I said.” Carol nodded “I’ll walk you back to your room,” Andrea said standing from her seat. 

“Carol you do know that T-dog offered to share a room with Daryl right?” Carol turned at her words shocked.

“What?”

“Well when the guys first decided it was safe to spilt off to our own rooms, T-Dog offered to share with Daryl”

“Well what did Daryl say?”

“At first he was worried you would be by yourself so I told him you could share with me and Michonne but he didn’t hesitate in saying that he would rather the two of you share” Carol didn’t know what to do with this information instead she just nodded as they walked out of the library to head back to their rooms. She really hoped Carol listened to her cause if there was one thing she knew, it was the look a man got when he was falling for someone, and Daryl clearly was falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	5. Taking it to the next level.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol starts her training with Andrea but when they decided to take things to the next level Daryl is not impressed.

Chapter 5

Taking it to the next level.

Daryl was thankful for a quiet and uneventful night on the wall and for Glenn who was his extra eyes in the tower. To say he had been distracted tonight was a gross understatement. He kept re-playing his disagreement with Carol over and over in his mind, mentally kicking himself each time for being so stupid.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just be honest with her? But he already knew the answer… he was scared. Scared of her laughing at him, scared of her rejecting him, scared of losing her, of opening up only to lose her to death and that scared him most of all. But he knew as long as he was stuck in this hellish world he would never allow anything to happen to her, to take her from his side.

Carol was an amazing woman, growing and changing every day. She had it all in his eyes, the whole package. She could be domestic – cooking, cleaning, and tending to their wounds. She could be gentle and caring, be the shoulder to cry on, the pillar of support; and she had proven she was capable of defending the group, and herself if she had to, when she had saved young Carl's life.

He could get lost in her blue eyes, shining with hope and affection for everyone in the group; and while she could at times get upset or act unsure just like any other person, he knew she had a soft spot for every member of their little group.

She was the true meaning of beautiful, not just on the outside but also on the inside. Daryl knew firsthand that was a hard quality to come by in a person even before the world when to hell, and now it was near impossible. But after everything she had seen, experienced, felt, and lost, she still held strong; she still held onto hope.

Moving down the hallway, he took a deep breath before unlocking the door to their room. He shut the door and was sure to lock it behind him. He then moved to the bathroom, lighting the lantern that sat near the door. Turning to place his crossbow against the wall, the first thing he noticed was that her cot was still in the centre of the room but his had been pushed against the far wall. Sighing, he decided to get cleaned up before deciding what to do.

After having a quick shower, he slipped on a pair of clean boxer shorts before heading back into the main room. He looked at her sleeping form and he briefly wondered if he should just leave his cot where it was until they had a chance to talk. But before he had even fully processed his thoughts, he found himself pushing his cot back next to hers.

Blowing out the lantern, he slipped in under his warm covers and stilled for a moment wondering if it would be alright for him to wrap his arm around her, or if it would only make her madder. Before he could make a choice, he felt her hand brush his arm, grasping it she slipped his arm around her waist and softly moaned at the feel of him pressed against her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear. She smiled knowing he was apologising for being an idiot. Nodding her head he knew she didn't need any more of an explanation.

"It's okay, I will forgive you just this once." He laughed softly and before he could stop himself he pressed his lips against her neck kissing her softly, making her eyes shoot open in surprise. She briefly wondered how someone as rough and rugged as Daryl could have lips so soft and silky.

"Goodnight woman," he whispered laying his head on his pillow but still holding her close to his chest. "I love you," his mind whispered, but as much as he wanted to the words couldn't seem to pass his lips.

"Goodnight Daryl," she smiled. Closing her eyes with the memory of his kiss on her skin, she fell into a peaceful night sleep.

Carol had gotten up early to make breakfast. She ate quickly before heading off to a small exercise room in the prison. There she found Andrea, Michonne, Beth and Maggie waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get breakfast together before heading here," she apologised.

"That's fine Carol; we all only just got here anyway," Andrea smiled. "Now I have asked Michonne to help teach you ladies how to defend yourself. She is very well trained in hand to hand combat and has dealt with more walkers than anyone so listen to her well." The three woman nodded, eager to learn all they could.

They had trained for well over four hours learning all about kickboxing and martial arts. Both of which Michonne had been very active in before the walker virus had hit. They learned how to use all type of weapons from guns to pocket knives. "Everything can be a potential weapon," Michonne had told them – bats, knives, guns, rocks, hell even a well-placed silver nail file could be used as a weapon.

After that, Carol practiced every day for at least two hours. She would go over everything, determined to learn all she could. Practicing until it stayed with her, until it felt natural and she had surprised herself on just how quickly she adapted.

"You're a natural," Andrea had told her one day at the end of their session. That day Carol couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

Four weeks later.

Daryl returned from his morning hunt with T-Dog. For some reason, Michonne had told him she couldn't hunt at the moment, for a few weeks at least, but it hadn't bothered him too much. T-Dog was learning quickly how to hunt and he didn't talk his ear off in the early mornings.

Moving into the kitchen, he handed Lori his kills. She smiled thanking him as she moved around the kitchen and prepared to skin and gut the kills. He noticed two things very quickly; first, Lori was the only person in the kitchen preparing lunch, and second, he couldn't seen Carol anywhere.

"You all alone today?," he asked confused. He watched her back tense slightly.

"Uh… yeah Maggie and Beth aren't well," she lied and he could tell she was lying.

"And Carol?"

"Um… I think she is helping Hershel with the clinic." He nodded leaving her alone and heading towards the clinic.

He had been finding it harder and harder to spend any real time alone with Carol lately. She seemed to be spending all her time at the clinic helping Hershel, surely the man had it all set up by now. Opening the door to the clinic, he walked in and felt panic grip him at finding Hershel sitting in there alone.

He had a very bad feeling.

"Carol about?," he asked hoping the older man would say she had just left or was just in the store room.

"Carol? What would she be doing here?" Daryl heart started thundering loudly in his chest.

"She said she has been helping you in here most mornings for four weeks now."

"I'm sorry to say, Daryl, but the only help I have had here is young Glenn on occation."

"Shit!," he hissed fleeing the clinic and running full speed back to the kitchen to confront Lori.

"Where the hell is she? And no more fucking lies," he snapped. Lori turned to face a very angry Daryl and noticed Rick coming up behind him.

"What's going on here?" Rick asked wondering what all the noise was.

"Carol has been telling me she has been working in the clinic in the mornings for weeks now but Hershel says he hasn't seen her," Daryl replied.

"Okay so what does that have to do with Lori?"

"I asked your lady here where Carol was and she lied to me saying she was in the clinic and Maggie and Beth were sick." Lori looked down, knowing she was going to have to tell them the truth and hoping the girls wouldn't be too upset with her.

"My Maggie and Beth aren't sick, I saw them early this morning, they were fine," Hershel piped in. He had followed Daryl from the clinic knowing something was wrong.

"Lori, where are they?" Rick asked stepping forward.

"They trust me and they're fine; they are safe with Andrea and Michonne."

"I don't care who they are with or how safe you think they are, I want to know where the fuck they are," Daryl spat, his face red with rage.

"Andrea and Michonne have been training them, teaching them to defend themselves in the exercise room." All three men went to move to head towards the room, but Lori's next words stopped them dead in their tracks.

"They're not there," she said.

Turning to face her again, Rick spoke, "so where are they?"

"Andrea and Michonne felt they were ready for real life combat," she replied taking a deep breath. "They took them into the woods to fight walkers." Daryl felt the colour rush from his face; he was sure he must be as pale as a ghost.

Carol was out in the woods, getting ready to take on walkers. He felt fear and panic grip him. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, his palms began to sweat and before he could stop himself, he was grabbing his bow and running for the entrance. He had to find her before she got hurt, bit or worse – killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.


	6. Kill or be killed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with Carol leaves Daryl stunned.

Chapter 6

Kill or be killed

Daryl was out the prison gates before anyone could stop him, crossbow slung over his back and buck knife strapped to his side. He found their tracks almost immediately. Looking at the ground, he stopped to determine which way they had gone.

Rick and Glenn stopped at his side, guns in hand ready to follow him into the woods. Daryl could see the panic all over Glenn's face; it was clear that Maggie had been keeping her training from him also.

"They went this way," Daryl pointed. They nodded following him into the woods and hoping the women were alright. Daryl had been tracking them for no longer than ten minutes when he realised there was now more tracks then there should be. He stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked worried

"They're not alone anymore, they have geeks following them."

"You sure?," Glenn asked hoping Daryl was wrong. But when both Daryl and Rick turned to look at him, he realized just how stupid his question had been. When was Daryl Dixon ever wrong when it came to tracking?

"This way."

They moved deeper into the woods. They had only been walking another five minutes at most when they saw Carol, Maggie and Beth, their backs against each other, weapons in hand with eight walkers around them. Daryl felt panic, fear and dread smash into him like a tidal wave. He moved to run but what he saw next stopped him dead in his tracks.

All three women moved at once, both Maggie and Beth went right in for the kill stabbing one walker each straight in the brain. Maggie backhanded one that lunged for her and pulled a second knife from her waistband. She stabbed the walker that had lunged and another walker in the head.

Beth and Maggie were all about the quick kill, but Carol seemed like she wanted to play a little. He could see the smile on her face as she killed the first walker, knocked the legs out from the second, and kicked the third in the side of the head. Daryl's jaw dropped in shock. "How the hell did she know how to move like that?," he couldn't help but think. It was like watching something out of a martial arts movie.

"She is good isn't she?," he heard Andrea's voice. Turning to look at her and Michonne, he glared at them.

"Are you out of your mind to bring them out here?," he hissed his voice low and angry.

"Ssshhh watch," Michonne whispered pointing back at the women. He saw that Maggie had killed three walkers, Beth had killed two and they were both now standing up on higher ground watching Carol deal with the last two.

She felt strong, powerful; she knew she could have killed the last two walkers quickly but she was having too much fun. These monsters had taken her little girl from her but she would make sure nothing like that happened to her again. They weren't getting her and she would make sure they never got the only person left on this earth that she loved.

Daryl.

She decided it was time to stop playing and put these things to rest. One was up and heading for her again. Grasping it around the neck with one hand, she plunged her knife into his skull and let its body fall to the woods' floor.

Daryl felt his heart pounding in his ears when he saw the geek get up and come up behind her. "Look out!," his mind screamed but for some reason the words froze in his throat, choking him. She turned fast though, something silver slipping from out of her coat sleeve. He realized as she spun it was a long blade, possibly a katana like Michonne's.

Slicing through the walker's neck, it fell to the ground, head rolling near her feet. She looked for a moment as its mouth continued an attempt to snap at her, and she brought the long blade down fast thrusting it through its skull, officially putting it to rest. They watched as the three women jumped around excitedly, hugging each other and Daryl felt his blood boil.

"Carol Peletier, are you out of your god damn mind," he bellowed causing all three women to look up surprised.

"Busted," Carol muttered to the other two women. "Daryl, what are you doing out here?," she asked trying to sound casual.

"Looking for your dumb ass," he hissed, getting in her face.

"Maggie, you lied to me, you said you weren't feeling well," Glenn said, moving to Maggie's side trying to assert himself like Daryl was.

"I'm sorry are you my father? My husband?," she snapped and Glenn knew right away he was in trouble. Maggie was strong-willed and stubborn, he should have known better than to come at her that way.

"Um, no," he stammered.

"Right, so until you are I don't have to answer to you. If I wanna go into the woods and kill walkers, I will," she snapped and stormed off with Beth following her closely.

"You sure told her," Daryl laughed at the young guy.

Glenn threw Daryl a dirty look before following Maggie and calling out to her, "Yeah well your father wants a word with you when you get back to the prison." Maggie spun to face him.

"You told my dad?"

"He told me," he replied smugly, crossing his arms across his chest and watching her huff as she stormed off again. Daryl and Rick looked at each other in a silent understanding. Rick lead Andrea and Michonne back to the prison so Daryl and Carol could talk alone. Once they were out of ear shot Daryl turned to face her.

"What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?," he spat at her.

"I was thinking I wanted to learn to defend myself, you know that thing you said you were going to teach me," she replied, the annoyance clear in her voice as she moved past him. She stepped over the fallen walker bodies and up the slight hill, moving towards the prison, but he was hot on her tail stepping in front of her and forcing her to stop.

"Oh so this is my fault now?," he hissed.

"It's no one's fault Daryl but I refuse to be a burden any longer."

"I told you, you're not a burden. You do as much as anyone in the group," he sighed.

"Yeah cooking and cleaning, tending to people's wounds but I'm useless when a walker stumbles upon us, I mean what do you want me to do throw a powdered egg mixture at them? See if they need their clothes washed?," she replied sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Carol we all have our strengths and weaknesses."

"Yeah and I don't want that to be mine," she replied. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I'm tired of screaming in the corner when a herd blows through, of hiding behind everyone else while they risk their lives to save mine, I'm done Daryl."

"Don't I get a say in this?," he snapped and she felt anger take hold. Who the hell did he think he was?

"A say in this?," she hissed. "We have gone over this Daryl I'm not your responsibility, not your wife, not your girlfriend, not your sister and not your god damn problem, so no you don't get a say in this," she snapped. Her words cut him deep, he knew she wasn't his girlfriend or his wife; hell they hadn't even kissed yet but he loved her, he wanted her.

She went to push past him but he stopped her. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or do, all he knew is he wanted nothing more than to kiss her but he couldn't seem to move. Licking his lips, he was moments from moving in to place his lips on hers when she pushed him to the ground with a strength he never knew she had.

She stepped forward thrusting her katana blade up through the open mouth of a walker and out the top of its head. How had he not heard it coming up behind him? But he already knew he had been distracted, and their arguing must have attracted it. Pulling the blade free from the walker, it fell to the ground next to Daryl. He looked from the walker to her, stunned speechless.

She had just saved his life.

"You're welcome!," she smiled smugly storming off towards the prison. He was still speechless for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Yeah well my ass wouldn't have needed saving if you weren't out here acting like some sort of walker ninja," he yelled at her retreating form. She made no attempt to stop and instead chose to ignore his words.

He knew she had heard him; he had seen her back stiffen slightly but she didn't stop. Looking down at the walker she had just put down to save his life, he sighed. He got up off the ground and brushed himself off; he just knew she was going to be more of a handful from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	7. You'll never know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as they try to get along Daryl and Carol seem to keep butting heads.

Chapter 7

You'll never know.

Daryl and Carol had spent the better part of the past two days ignoring each other. They would eat at separate tables and when it was time to go to bed, Daryl made sure to stay up that little bit later to make sure she was asleep before he returned for the night. They always laid with their backs to one another, never talking, never touching.

Truth was she missed his touch; the way he wrapped his arms around her at night keeping her warm and safe. But she refused to apologise. She hadn't done anything wrong and he was just being an overprotective jerk, which she had told Andrea who had just laughed at her and suggested that Carol cut him a break.

She had for a moment considered feeling bad for giving him the cold shoulder and when Hershel asked her one afternoon if she could take Daryl two ibuprofen because he had injured his shoulder during the morning's hunt slipping on some mud, falling and hitting it on a rock, she agreed and went off to find Daryl in the dining room talking with Rick and T-Dog. She walked up quietly not wanting to disturb them but when he looked up at her like she was a bit of scum on his shoe, she felt annoyance burn through her.

"What do you want woman?," he hissed. While she had never been one to lash out and used to just meekly take abuse like that from a man, that simply wasn't who she was anymore.

"Hershel asked me to bring you these," she snapped, throwing the two ibuprofen in his lap and then promptly and calmly tipping the glass of water she had got for him over his head. "Hope your shoulder feels better," she smiled proudly before turning and leaving him there shocked and very wet. He could hear the women in the kitchen laughing uncontrollably and looked up to see the smirks on Rick and T-Dog's faces, clearly the two men were trying to stop from laughing.

"Towel?," Rick said passing him a bit of torn towel that sat on the table before bursting out laughing along with T-Dog.

"Shut it the both of you!," he snapped before rising from his seat and storming after her.

He didn't find her of course and assuming she was avoiding him, he gave up after ten minutes and returned to their room to change out of his wet clothes.

He would see her tonight anyway. Since the event in the woods, Rick had decided that Maggie, Beth and Carol were all more than capable of walking the wall, although he was now insisting that there be at least two people on the wall and one in the tower at all times. Since the women had found it so easy to sneak out before, Rick was worried it would be just as easy for trouble makers to sneak in.

Tonight Daryl and Carol were on the wall; Daryl had tried to get someone to swap with him but all had refused; not that he could blame them. Who really wanted to do the midnight to five shift if they didn't have too?

Carol was nervous, she had been able to avoid Daryl for the rest of the day, hiding out mostly in the library, no one ever came in there. Daryl hadn't stepped foot in there once, she didn't think, but now it was crunch point, it was almost midnight and she need to relieve Maggie and Glenn.

She moved up the ladder smiling at the young couple saying good night to them as they headed off for the evening. She heard Daryl climb the ladder seconds later and decided she wasn't ready to talk to him so she began to walk the wall, moving away from him and keeping her eyes out on the dark night hoping to see nothing but grass and woods.

It was nearing five in the morning and they had yet to say a single word to each other; they had just spend the past five hours walking the wall around and around, stopping occasionally to looking out into the night but it had been very quiet, leaving both of them with their thoughts. Carol was finding it excruciating and finally she'd had enough.

"So that's it? You're not going to say anything to me?," she snapped at him. He turned to face her, grunting at her before he turned away. "The least you could do is talk to me after the way you treated me." He spun around at her words, a look of shock and annoyance on his face.

"Treated you?," he started but she cut him off with a soft giggle.

"Got you talking to me," she smiled proudly.

"Damn woman!," he grumbled under his breath, turning away from her once again and pacing for a moment before he turned to face her once again. She just knew by the look on his face that she was about to get a tongue lashing from him. "I want to know what you're thinking woman? What was going through your head when you lied to me for weeks on end, when you followed those two crazy nuts out into the woods that day?"

"I was thinking I was sick of being just this," she sighed, "this scared, mousy, nervous, useless burden. Always running and hiding, letting everyone else take all the risk in saving my life, the lives of the group."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not a burden before it sinks in?," he hissed at her.

"My Sophia is gone Daryl, dead and buried," he felt his heart break at her words; he didn't like to think about little Sophia and he definitely didn't like talking about her. "I let Rick chase after her when it should have been me, if I knew then what I do now, Sophia would be alive."

"You don't know that."

"That's the one thing I do know, Daryl," taking a deep breath she continued, "I let you go out every day, risking your life to look for her and you took an arrow and bullet in the process."

"It was my choice; I wanted to look for her."

"And for that I will always be thankful but I should have been out there with you helping look for her too, but I couldn't because I would have just put you in more danger."

"You being out there wouldn't have changed what happened to her."

"No, she was already gone by then but if I had run after her, protected her from those monsters maybe she would still be here, safe and sound but instead she is gone. They got her and took everything good and sweet and innocent until there was nothing left. That is something I carry with me every day, why I fight so hard to get faster, stronger, so I never have to see it happen to anyone else I care about," she confessed.

"So what, this is your penance? I'm starting to think you have some sort of death wish," he spat. She knew he was taking her words the wrong way, but the more he talked, the angrier she got. "Going after those geeks in town with no training, three to one, going out and looking for trouble in the woods, following those two mad women out there, do you want to die?," he all but yelled at her.

"If I wanted to die why would I fight? Why would I have run at the farm? Hopped on your bike?," she yelled back.

"How the hell am I meant to know how your mind works? And while we are on it, I pulled you off the farm and this is how you thank me, by trying to kill yourself," he hissed at her. They were in each other's faces now, both angry and red faced. They heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Andrea and Rick with confused and amused looks on their faces. Carol ignored them and looked back at Daryl.

"You clearly know nothing about me, Daryl Dixon, or why I do the things I do and with that bullshit attitude you never will," she spat before turning and heading down the ladder leaving him behind. Daryl looked at Rick and Andrea who were trying their hardest not to laugh but failing.

"Shut it both of you," he hissed before turning to leave himself. Rick watching Daryl follow the same direction Carol had gone and disappear into the prison before turning to look at Andrea.

"When are those two just going to admit they are in love with each other and get it over with?" Rick asked.

"I know right," Andrea laughed, she couldn't agree more but she knew it would come to a head sooner or later. They were clearly made for each other and the sexual tension you could cut with a knife. She just wished they'd get it over with so everyone else didn't have to listen to their bickering anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)


	8. At the point of losing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is forced to take action when Daryl's is in serious danger.

Chapter 8

At the point of losing you.

Carol stormed through the prison; how dare he talk to her like that? How dare he make that bullshit theory up about her? He clearly didn't know her at all and he was wrong, she didn't want to die. Maybe at first when she saw Sophia stumble out of that barn, eyes cold and dead; she had more than once thought about it, but she knew every time she looked at him that she couldn't go. She wanted to live, but she didn't want to be afraid anymore.

She had every intention of going back to their room, grabbing his stuff and tossing it out into the hallway. She didn't want him in the room with her, not at the moment; but she barely got through the bedroom door when he stormed in behind her, slamming the door behind her causing her to jump and spin around to face him. His eyes were blazing, red hot anger shining through.

"You know what woman, I'm getting sick to death of your god damn attitude," he got right in her face and she could feel his hot breath on her check, but she refused to bow down.

"Yeah well I'm getting sick to death of yours!," she snapped back. "I mean what the hell was that out there? Death wishes and wanting to die? You clearly don't know me at all."

"Don't I? Because it seems clear to me. You're always running around looking and finding trouble, what the hell am I meant to think?"

"That in a world overrun with walkers, trouble tends to find us," she spat. "I could understand if I went running out to a herd of walkers looking like I was just going to let them take me, but I haven't have I? I have been fighting to survive."

"Don't even talk like that!," he hissed the thought of her walking to a herd and willingly handing herself over was too much for his mind to handle.

"This is the problem, Daryl, you're way too protective of me," she sighed.

"Too overprotective? Are you kidding me? Perhaps you would prefer it if I just ignored you, let you get killed, would that make you happy?," he all but yelled at her.

"That's not what I'm saying Daryl, you're taking this the wrong way… I'm just trying to understand why."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why, out of everyone here do you feel the need to watch over me, keep me so close? Is it cause of Sophia? How I lost her? Cause I'm alone? Cause if it is I don't want your pity," she sighed, running her fingers over her head, brown hair that now had some length, curling around her ears.

"It's not pity," he whispered.

"Then what is it?" He looking up at her swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I… I…" he stammered.

"What? You worry about me? Are scared for me? What?" He looked at her, the words stuck in his throat almost choking him; she was getting angry again he could tell. "Do you still see me as your responsibility, is that it? Cause we have been over that already," her voice was getting louder, angrier.

"No," was all he could seem to say.

"Then what Daryl?," she snapped but still he said nothing. "For once in your god damn life can't you look into the eyes of another human being and tell them the truth?," she was yelling now but it was her words that finally got his attention.

"Because I love you," he yelled at her, stunning her into silence. "I'm in love with you," he whispered moving forward fast and wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his other hand on the back of her neck, kissing her softly but passionately. Neither moved to deepen the kiss and just simply enjoyed the feel of each other; but when he stepped back looking at her face, he felt dread slam into him at the look of fear and confusion in her eyes.

He had made a mistake.

"Damn!," he whispered angry at himself for kissing her, for telling her how he really felt. It was clear she didn't feel the same. Turning and grabbing his bow, he fled the room and took off outside the prison to start his morning hunt.

By the time she realised what had happened he was no longer standing in front of her and she knew he had taken her stunned silence the wrong way. Touching her lips she couldn't help but smile, still feeling his kiss lingering there. It had been so sweet, so soft and so right and when he got back she would tell him that.

Something was wrong, something was very wrong; Daryl should have been back by now. She knew he was upset but she also knew he wouldn't wrong the group just to avoid her. Moving through the dining room, she found Rick and T-Dog eating lunch and talking. She stopped next to them.

"Daryl isn't back from his morning hunt yet," she announced.

"I'm sure he is fine Carol, probably just lost track of time," Rick replied.

"No, something is wrong, I feel it," she argued.

"Well we'll give him another hour then go see if we can find him."

"I'm leaving now," she replied, her bow on her back and a gun and knife strapped to her side. She turned to leave but Rick stood stopping her.

"Carol, if something is wrong you running out into the woods alone isn't going to help."

"Rick there is something wrong. I don't know how I know but I just do. I can feel it and I need you for once to trust me," she replied almost begging. He looked down sighing. "Look this may be a prison but I'm not your prisoner, you can either come with me or not but I am going and nothing you or anyone else do or says will stop me." She turned to leave again but he grasped her arm stopping her, sighing.

"Alright I'll go with you just let me gear up," he moved past her to get his weapons but stopped to face her. "How are we going to find him? I mean he has been gone for hours and I'm no tracker."

"No, but I am" Michonne spoke standing behind Rick.

Once Rick and Michonne had gotten their gear together they had headed out. Michonne had picked up Daryl's track pretty quickly. They had been walking for about an hour only running into the occasional walker which they dealt with quickly and with next to no trouble. They could hear a river but also the sound of moaning not far away. They moved faster coming around a corner to see a clearing with rocks, dirt and a flowing stream.

They could also see Daryl lying on the ground clearly unconscious with two walkers closing in.

"No," Carol yelled running as fast as her legs could take her. "Hey, hey over here you dead pieces of shit!," she screamed hoping her voice would distract the walkers. One turned stumbling towards her but the second kept his focus on Daryl. She pushed the one walker aside causing it to fall to the ground but she kept moving knowing Rick and Michonne would take care of it.

Bring her bow around she knew she didn't have the luxury of missing. Even though she had next to know training on the bow, the walker was seconds from sinking his teeth into Daryl's leg, she stopped, aimed and let the arrow go – hitting the walker straight in the back of the head. With her shot, the walker fell dead, landing on Daryl.

Slinging her bow back around onto her back she quickly scanned the area making sure there were no more around before she ran full speed to Daryl. Sliding onto her knees she could feel the small rocks cutting through the fabric of her pants and into her skin but she didn't care, she threw the walker off Daryl. She quickly checked him over to be sure nothing had bit or scratched him before they had got to him. She sighed in relief when she found nothing but a cut on the back of his head that had clearly been caused by some sort of fall.

"Daryl," she whispered cupping his cheeks. "Daryl baby answer me," she cried tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Carol?," he choked out, confused and sore all over.

"Oh god, you're okay, everything is going to be okay, I've got you," she smiled tears still falling but beyond relieved that he was alright. "What happened?," she asked.

"I fell from up there," he whispered looking up at the hill above. It was pretty high up but he had taken bigger falls, like the fall he took when he was looking for young Sophia. At least this time he didn't take one of his arrows at the same time. "Slipped on some mud, I tried to catch myself on a tree but my shoulder was still sore…," he tried to explain but his head was pounding and his vision was blurring.

"What the hell were you thinking coming out here already injured?," she wanted to yell at him but her voice was soft, scared and worried.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just couldn't stand to look at the rejection on your face… I'm sorry," his eyes fluttered shut. She felt panic burn through her, checking for a pulse she quickly found one and realized he had just passed out again. Rejection? That's what he had seen on her face that morning? No wonder he had taken off, he was wrong though, rejection was the last thing on her mind when he had kissed her and she would tell him that when he woke up.

"Carol, we have to get him back to Hershel, he took a big fall," Rick whispered placing his hand on her shoulder not wanting to startle her. She nodded, standing and moving to grab Daryl's bow and kills for the morning that he must have dropped when he fell "Michonne, will you give me a hand?" She nodded as they both moved to pick Daryl up and head back home.

They had made it back to the prison in record time. Thankfully they hadn't run into anymore walkers on their way back. When they had returned to the prison they had carried Daryl straight into the clinic where Hershel was waiting for their return. He moved fast, checking Daryl over and announcing he had no bites or scratches but he did have a very nasty bump on the back of his head. Thankfully it didn't need stitches but he would have one hell of an egg and headache for a few days.

During the check over, Daryl had woken up answering all Hershel's questions about what had happened. It had been simple; he had lost his footing and fell, he tried to stop his fall by grabbing hold of one of the trees but with his shoulder already injured, it was useless. Next thing he remembered was Carol coming to his aid.

Hershel pumped him full of anti-inflammatories and pain killers for his head and shoulder and then instructed him to get cleaned up and he would patch up his head. Rick had helped the man to his room where Daryl saw clean clothes folded and sitting on a desk near the bathroom door. Carol had been there but why hadn't he seen her yet?

She had watched from the clinic door as they cleaned him up but when Rick moved to take him to their room she decided to get him some clean clothes ready. Gone before he got to the room, she left to get him something to eat and drink. She returned to the room with a bowl of rice and hot rabbit stew and a tall glass of fresh orange juice. Standing at the doorway, she watched Hershel finish putting the patch on the back of Daryl's head. Rick moved to stand next to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and she looked up surprised.

"For what?," she asked confused.

"For not taking your concerns seriously. You know I wasn't going to go, I figured we would find him and he would be fine and mocking us for worrying for no reason." She laughed softly and nodded. That sounded like something Daryl would do. "If we hadn't left when we did, he would be without a doubt dead, I will never doubt you again… my word." She nodded again, smiling as he turned and left the room. Hershel stood and moved over to her.

"Make sure he rests, dear. And no walking the wall, no tower, no hunting for at least a few days, definitely no hunting till that shoulder is healed."

"I'll make sure," she promised as he left them alone. She moved, shutting the door and locking it before moving over to sit on her own cot and passing him the tray of food.

"I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks," he replied not looking at her but taking the tray. She watched silently as he ate all his food and drank down all the juice before placing the tray on the floor next to his bed. "Thanks for saving my life again," he mumbled under his breath.

"You're worth saving," she replied smiling as his head jerked up surprised at her words. She stood from her cot to pace, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to get her thoughts in order; she turned to look at him.

"It wasn't rejection you saw on my face when you said you loved me," she told him and being sure to look him in the eyes so he knew just how serious she was, even though her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. "It was surprise, confusion, and fear," she said taking a deep breath.

"I was surprised that someone as amazing and wonderful as you could ever love someone as weak and mousy as me… confused as to why you would love me and fear because I'm scared to death of losing another person I love to this hellish world," she cried out trying her best to keep her tears at bay and failing miserably. He stood from his cot moving to stand in front of her, cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him.

"You are anything but weak and mousy, and you have proved that more than once," she nodded letting the tears fall.

"I'm scared Daryl," she whispered looking him in the eyes begging him to understand her fear. "In a world like this, loving someone just seems like an invitation for more pain." He nodded his understanding.

"You can't help it when you fall in love," he whispered. He was scared himself, he had never in his life been this open with anyone, let alone a woman, but he knew now his heart was safe with her.

"When you didn't coming back by lunch I knew something was wrong, I could feel it. Like this undeniable pull and when I saw those two walkers closing in on you…," she sighed feeling like a fool for crying so much but unable to stop the wave of fresh tears that hit her. "I knew in that moment I would rather die a painful death then ever let anything happen to you, I love you Daryl Dixon… I'm so in love with you I can't think straight," she confessed.

"God I love you too, love you so much," she barely had time to register his words before his lips where smashing down on hers. This time there was no holding back, it was raw, strong and full of need and passion, all-consuming, and she happily gave into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review please :)


	9. Losing myself in you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol finally give into their feelings.

Chapter 9

Losing myself in you.

He pulled her body flush against him, slipping his tongue past her lips and moaning at the feel of her tongue brushing across his skilfully. He felt himself going instantly hard, he needed her, needed this right now. Slipping his hands down her back and cupping her ass, he lifted her easily, feeling his shoulder ache slightly in protest but he chose to ignore it. She wrapped her legs around his waist willingly, feeling him take a few steps before he sat her on a desk top in the corner of their room.

This was really happening, Daryl had told her he loved her and meant it and now they were going to make love. She felt him unbutton her top exposing her braless chest to his gaze; he pulled back as he dropped her shirt to the floor. His eyes darkened as he gazed at her, Carol couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

"Beautiful," he whispered huskily as he swept forward taking one hardened nipple into his hot mouth, making sure it was properly seen too before doing the same to the other.

Carol moaned in delight, threading her hand through his hair, pulling him closer; no one had ever tended to her so well before. With Ed it had always been about his pleasure and never hers. When he pulled back she moved to lift his shirt up and over his head but as she did she heard him hiss in pain. Dropping the shirt to the ground, she looked at him.

"Are you okay?," she asked concerned.

"Fine," he muttered moving to kiss her again but she placed her hand flat against his chest forcing him to stop. "What's wrong? Are we moving too fast? Do you want to stop?," he asked, worried he was pushing her into something she wasn't ready for but silently praying she didn't ask him to stop.

"What? No It's just…," she sighed. "Your shoulder is hurt and you have an egg on the back of your head the size of a golf ball, Hershel said you should rest, relax," she explained.

"I can't think of a better way to relax," he smirked moving in to kiss her again and placing a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back for a moment. "I want you, I need you Carol," his voice almost begging her not to deny him.

She couldn't stop herself, hearing his need for her in his voice she knew she needed him just as much. She smashed her lips down onto his kissing him with heat, need and want. She moved to spray hot kisses down his neck and onto his now exposed chest, flicking her tongue across one of his nipples, she couldn't stop the smile that formed when she heard him groan in response.

Moving off the desk, she pushing him back slightly garnering a confused look from him, but all she could do was smile as she dropped to her knees. Her hands pulled down his boxers as he stepped out of them. Carol couldn't help the moan that escaped her at the sight of his now naked form; she had never seen anything so perfect in all her life.

She wasn't surprised to see that his chest was hard and held quite a lot of definition; his body lean and long and his cock was... "Oh my God!"Her mind gasped in shock. He was huge, hard and begging for attention.

He figured she would stand up once she had removed his pants but when he felt her wet lips taking in his hardened cock he felt his eyes roll back into his head in pleasure. She hadn't done this is years, Ed had never liked it saying she had done it wrong but when she saw his cock jump under her gaze she knew she had to taste him, and feeling bold she wrapped her lips around him.

"Oh God," he groaned out; her mouth was so hot, Daryl felt like he was on fire. He glanced down and almost came at the sight. She was sucking her cheeks in as she sucked him up and down, bringing her hand into play as she cupped his balls, massaging them softly and making him moan in approval.

Taking him deep into her throat and swallowing around his head was almost his undoing. Daryl let out a strangled moan at the feel of her taking him in so deep. He glanced down and knew he couldn't take any more, grasping her under the arms he pulled her up to her feet; she instantly looked at the floor.

"Is there something wrong? Did I not… not do it right?," she stammered scared to death of his answer. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" She looked up trying to decided how she should be feeling right now. Angry? Hurt? "It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt, I just… I just don't want it to finish like that and if you didn't stop, it would have." She smiled at his reply, feminine pride burning through her.

Moving to kiss her, he started walking her backwards until the back of her knees hit her bed; Daryl slowly lowered her until she was lying beneath him. He hovered over her, a lustful expression on his face as he began unbuttoning her pants. Carol felt him hook his fingers through her belt loops and found herself lifting her hips so he could remove them more easily.

Once Daryl had discarded her pants, he kissed his way up her body before stopping just under her belly button. He kissed her lower abdomen before slipping his fingers under the elastic of her red lace panties, if he was correct they were the same ones she had been wearing that first night they had been run off the farm. Carol's breath caught in her throat as Daryl, ever so slowly slipped her panties down her legs and over her knees, past her feet, carelessly tossing them to the floor. He took a moment to sit back and gaze at the lustrous woman that lay before him.

She was a vision. Her now slightly curly brown hair curled under her ears. Her face was flushed and lips where red and swollen from their kisses. Daryl allowed his eyes to travel down her naked body for a moment, enjoying seeing her in her fully naked form for the first time.

Her nipples were pink and hard, her stomach surprisingly taut. He had figured since she'd had a child there would be some stretch marks but he couldn't see a single one. Eyes moving to her dark curls, he could see she was glistening with need. Kneeling before her, he moved to open her up to him but found himself surprised when she held her legs tightly closed.

"What's the matter?," he asked not moving from his position between her legs but looking up at her.

"It's just… I don't like that," she whispered feeling embarrassed.

"Seriously?" he almost snorted out. He had never met a woman who didn't love having a man going down on her. She just looked down feeling her checks burn. "You ever had someone do this?" he asked wanting to be sure she wasn't just being shy.

"Ed did it once and it was terrible," she replied shaking her head and covering her face with her hands. She felt his fingers dig into her thighs at the name of her ex-husband, heard him growl slightly. Daryl took a deep breath before continuing.

"That's because a piece of shit like Ed couldn't find his way to a clitoris even with a god damn map." Carol couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing. She never in her life would have imagined Daryl saying anything like that to her. He smiled, happy that he could make her laugh, relax. "I'll stop if you don't like it, I promise." She looked down laughter stilling in her throat, unsure, but she still nodded giving him silent permission.

Daryl felt Carol relax beneath him and started to slowly part her legs, he felt himself getting harder at the sight of her glistening heat, parting her moist folds with his fingers, Daryl teased her clit, flicking a finger across it and then moving it to swirl around her opening.

Carol moaned in pleasure, arching her hips off of the bed, bringing herself closer to his face, begging to be touched more. Daryl took the opportunity to flick his tongue across her clit.

"Oh god," Carol moaned loudly at the feel of his skilled tongue on her hot pussy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Daryl couldn't help but smirk at her response and continued sucking and nipping at her tender flesh.

Carol tossed her head back and forth in pleasure; it had never been this good; she didn't even know it could be this good. Daryl lapped at her flesh like a man starved and she couldn't help but look down at him, his eyes were gazing at her hungrily as he sucked onto her clit, she had never seen anything so hot. Carol could feel herself nearing her orgasm and fell over the edge when he thrust two long fingers into her hot centre.

"Oh god, Daryl!" Carol moaned in release, clamping down around his fingers.

Feeling Carol's legs start to relax, Daryl smirked and crawled his way up her body. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to be inside her. Carol could feel the tip of his cock nudging against her wet entrance, begging to be let in. She met Daryl's eyes and raised her hips in a silent welcome and gasped when he crushed his lips to hers before sliding into her heat.

They groaned at the feel of each other, he was so big and Carol could feel him stretching and filling every inch of her. She was so full. Having Daryl inside her felt like coming home. She was complete and whole when he was with her.

Daryl felt like he was on fire. Carol was so wet for him, so tight. His thrusts were slow at first, allowing Carol to meet him thrust for thrust as they moaned in pleasure.

"Oh god, so good, never knew it could be so good," she groaned and he couldn't help but feel proud at her admission. He slid his arm down her body and cupped her bottom.

"God Carol," he moaned, sliding his hand to her thigh and lifting her leg out to the side. She felt him slide in deeper and couldn't stop herself as she arched her back, and let out a moan. He was moving in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace, she needed more, had to have more.

"Please Daryl…" her voice and eyes begging him. Daryl obliged, thrusting into her harder and faster.

She was so close; she knew she wouldn't last much longer, he felt too good. Each time he moved her leg into a new position, he seemed to slide in even deeper. Daryl stretched her like no one ever had, filling every part of her. She could feel every ripple and vein on his cock as he slipped in and out of her.

"Carol love you, love you so much," he whispered into her ear. "You're mine now, only mine." His voice was hot against her skin; the feel of him pounding into her heat, slipping in and out of her sent her walls fluttering.

"Yes Daryl I'm yours, I only want to be yours." Feeling her beneath him, Daryl quickened his pace, growling when her hands cupped his bottom and pulled him in harder and faster. She was spiralling completely out of control.

Carol felt herself let go, her walls squeezing his cock like a vice grip as she wailed in release. Daryl was panting, letting out a groan when she scraped her nails down his back, his hips thrusting hard and fast against hers.

"I love you Daryl," she moaned coming down from her orgasmic high, her words sending him over the edge groaning as he spilled his seed into her welcoming body.

"Carol," Daryl moaned, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collar bone as he came down from his high. He didn't move at first, taking a moment to catch his breath before he moved and slipped from her warmth.

He rolled them onto their sides and pulled the blanket up to cover them, sliding an arm around her small waist and pulling her close. Daryl took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, enjoying the feel of having her in his arms. He knew he couldn't lose her and he knew he would fight tooth and nail to be sure he never did. Looking down at her, he smiled realising she had drifted off to sleep. Kissing the back of her neck he held her close and he let sleep take him over, sleeping better than he had since the world had gone to shit.

Safe with her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)


	10. Never kiss and tell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out ;)

Chapter 10

Never kiss and tell.

Carol woke in the morning, her body hadn't felt so relaxed in longer then she could remember; and for the first time since the world had gone to hell, she had slept through the night. She opened her eyes to find Daryl gone. Reaching for the paper that he'd laid on his pillow, she clutched the blanket to her still naked chest as she read.

Carol,

Don't worry I haven't gone hunting but I couldn't let the others pull double shifts cause I'm a little banged up, so I offered to take the morning shift in the tower and Hershel said it was alright. I would have woken you but you looked too peaceful and I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. I will see you at lunch.

Love you.

Daryl.

She couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She was blissfully happy and nothing would change that today. Folding the letter and tucking it under her pillow, she got up and moved to the shower before she headed off to help make lunch. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Lori, Andrea and Maggie were there all working.

"Morning ladies, sorry I slept in," she smiled moving around the kitchen. They all greeted her, but Lori turned smiling.

"You're glowing this morning, Carol." The other two ladies stopped what they were doing hearing the mischievous tone in Lori's voice.

"I guess that happens when you get a full night's sleep," Carol replied not turning to face them, instead focusing on her task at hand.

"Really?" Lori replied winking at the other women before she continued, "Cause I'm not sure if you have noticed but the office walls can be a little thin and from the sounds coming out of your room… well sleep was the last thing going on in there." Lori giggled. Carol turned surprised at Lori's words but still smiling even though she could feel her checks starting to burn.

"Lori!," she hissed trying to sound annoyed but her words coming out in a girlish giggle.

"Are you serious?" Andrea beamed stepping forward and grasping Carol's arms dramatically. "Please, please tell me you guys finally did it so we don't have to deal with your sexual tension anymore," she laughed and Carol pushed her away playfully.

"You girls are terrible," she laughed shaking her head as she turned back to finish her task.

"Come on Carol," Maggie piped up. Carol turned to face them once again. "What was it like? Was it amazing? I bet it was amazing. Daryl hides behind that tough guy exterior but I bet he is dynamite in bed." Carol giggled again at Maggie's words unable to stop herself from blushing.

"A lady never kisses and tells," Carol smiled at them when they all groaned.

"Maybe a lady never kissed and told before the world went to hell but now there is no TV and outside the occasional intense day-to-day drama there is no entertainment, so spill woman," Lori informed her. Carol sighed taking a deep breath.

"Well let's just say I am extremely satisfied." The group of women hollered and laughed, loving that they finally got her to confess. But they became extremely quiet as Daryl walked in with them all staring at him like he was some kind of alien. He couldn't help but smile as he knew what they had been talking about; he wasn't stupid.

"Ladies," he greeted. They nodded before turning back to their tasks, all except Carol who bit her lip nervously but still smiled at him.

"Michonne and T-Dog's morning catch," he informed her handing her four rabbits and about six squirrels. "They asked me to drop it in when T-Dog relieved me." She nodded taking them and dropping them on the bench behind her.

"Thanks," she whispered. He noticed the other ladies looking behind them every now and again and couldn't help himself. Moving forward, he placed one hand on her left cheek the other grasping her ass as he smashed his lips down onto hers, kissing her hard and passionately. He could hear the other women gasping in surprise behind him, but continued kissing her for a good minute before pulled away leaving her speechless.

"See you tonight," he winked at her before walking out of the kitchen. It only took about ten seconds before he heard all the women exploded into a fit of giggles and questions. Smiling he continued on his way to meet Rick.

That night Carol walked the wall with Michonne from four till midnight. Walking the wall with Michonne was always quiet, the woman liked to keep to herself. Lori and Maggie had brought them dinner at seven, smiling at Carol knowingly before heading off to eat themselves.

Once Maggie and Glenn had come to relieve them, she had headed straight for her room. Unlocking the door and slipping inside quietly she locked it behind her. Seeing Daryl's sleeping form, she headed straight for the shower, stripping down she slipped under the hot spray thankful it was hot. They had learnt a few weeks after moving in that the water system didn't run off the generators but in fact ran off an independent power source the prison had.

She moaned loving the feel of the hot spray hitting her skin. Tipping her head back and letting the spray wet her hair, running her fingers through it she couldn't believe how fast it was growing. It was still short, shorter then Maggie's but it had actual length to it and she couldn't wait till it got longer.

Ed had shaved her head one night when he was drunk, after beating her something horrible he had shaved her bald and told her she was to keep it that way or else. She laughed at the thought of it, how weak she had been, a part of her wished he could see her now, how strong she was and how happy – he would just hate it.

She was so caught up in her hot shower she hadn't heard the bathroom door open, so when the shower door slid open revealing a very naked Daryl, she almost jumped out of her skin. She couldn't help but jump slightly, hand over her heart.

"Daryl, you scared the hell out of me," she snapped. He smiled slipping in behind her.

"Sorry sweetheart but knowing you were in here, wet and naked," he whispered in her ear sending hot waves through her body that shot straight between her thighs. "I couldn't help myself." She moaned when he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nibbling before letting it slip from his lips and spraying hot kisses down her neck.

She sighed contently as his hands moved, one grasping her breast as the other moved down to cup her mound.

"Daryl," she moaned as he flicked a finger across her clit causing her to moan louder.

"Ssshhh darling I hear these walls are paper thin," he whispered huskily in her ear unable to stop the smile that crept across his face as she began to stammer.

"Oh uh Daryl… it was just… um…," he couldn't help but laugh.

"Not upset Carol, I'm glad you have friends here, it's good and I'm very glad to hear you are extremely satisfied." She smiled, blushing as she turned her head to capture his lips before turning her head back as he kissed her neck and shoulders. Carol couldn't help the smile that crept up onto her face at the feel of Daryl's hardening member pushing against her backside as he moaned into her neck.

"Maybe we should get out of the shower," she suggested, feeling wetness already pooling between her thighs at the attention he was lavishing on her body.

"No I like it here," he groaned when he felt his cock slip between her wet folds, manoeuvring himself so he brushed across her clit as both of his hands grasped her hips and caused her to moan loudly. She couldn't stop herself from bending over slightly and opening her legs, granting him better access.

She gasped when she felt his cock slip inside her easily, stretching her so perfectly. He started to thrust into her slowly, enjoying the feel of being inside her again. He could have her every day for a lifetime and it would never be enough. He knew that one day he might lose her and it scared him to death. Pushing that thought aside, he tried to focus on being with her right now, this moment.

Carol could feel the familiar burn starting to build in the pit of her stomach but she needed more, grasping his left hand she boldly moved it back over her pussy. He smiled into her neck loving that she was comfortable enough to show him what she wanted, what she needed and he wouldn't deny her. Rubbing her clit roughly, he was rewarded.

"Oh god Daryl," she groaned loving the feeling of his hands on her. Feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge at her boldness and at her words, her moans. She was making the sweetest noises and he loved how responsive she was to him.

"God Carol, so amazing, you feel so good," he groaned in her ear. Carol moaned, arching her back; his words brought her to the edge as she spiralled out of control.

"Daryl!," she wailed in release not caring if everyone heard their love making. Daryl pumped into her more forcefully. Feeling her pussy spasm and clench around him like a vice and coating his cock with her juices, he quickly fell over the edge, coating her womb with his seed.

"God Carol," he moaned, kissing her neck lovingly. "Love you so much."

"I love you too," she whimpered as he slipped from her heat. Turning and kissing him, she pulled back smiling.

"I missed you today," he whispered holding her close.

"I missed you too," she said happily, smiling into his chest

After showering, they moved to get dried and dressed, they had barely got their clothes on when someone was banging on their door frantically. Daryl moved to answer it wondering what the hell was going on. Flicking the lock, he jerked open the door to see Rick and T-Dog looking pale and worried.

"What's wrong?," he asked feeling Carol step up behind him.

"We got problems," Rick announced. "Walkers, a herd of them heading right for us." Daryl looked at Carol who was already moving grabbing his bow and hers. He wanted to tell her to stay in the room, to lock the door and stay there till he came for her but he knew she never would. Taking his bow and slinging it over his back, he wrapped a protective arm around her as they rushed out the door and down the hall following closely behind the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all are enjoying so far.


	11. Acts of bravery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group try to lead the walkers away from the prison but things go terribly wrong.

Chapter 11

Acts of bravery.

They moved through the prison quickly, climbing the wall and looking out and seeing the herd of walkers moaning and slumbering towards the prison. Carol couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. She tried not to be scared but no matter how much stronger she was, faster and well equipped to protect herself, seeing a herd that size still scared her. It was smaller than the one that had blown though the farm but still large enough to cause serious problems.

Daryl must have heard her gasp because his grip tightened on her, pulling her closer to him and rubbing her arm trying to reassure her.

"How long till they get here?" Daryl asked.

"Five maybe ten minutes if we are lucky," Rick replied holding Carl close to him.

"Maybe we could just go inside, turn out the light and lock the doors; they might just go straight past us," Andrea suggested moving up behind Rick with Michonne.

"Not a chance," Glenn replied pointing down over the wall. They all peered over to see about five walkers already at the wall groaning and clawing trying to get in. "They have alerted the others that we are here."

"What about if we tried to lead them away," Carol piped up.

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked intrigued.

"We get into the cars and blast the stereos, fire shots, make as much noise as we can to get their attention on the cars and off the prison, then slowly lead them away. And once we're a good distance we speed up and ditch them," she suggested. "Double back on one of the other roads once we are sure we are clear of them."

"That might work," Rick replied looking at Daryl to see his thoughts. Daryl nodded in agreement. "Okay we go in pairs, Glenn and Daryl, Andrea and Carol, and Me and Michonne, T-Dog you stay here with Maggie and protect the women and Carl." T-Dog and Maggie nodding when Daryl stepped forward.

"Carol will come with me."

"Daryl I'm fine, all we have to do is drive and make noise, stop worrying," she smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry big guy I'll keep an eye on her," Andrea smiled stepping forward. He sighed, caving in, but he couldn't shake a bad feeling he had.

"Maggie, T-Dog take Lori and Carl back inside with the others and barricade the door," Rick ordered. They nodded, moving to take them inside with the others but Carl jerked away from their grasp.

"I want to come with you dad."

"No, you stay here and take care of your mum."

"Dad I can help," he whined.

"Carl we don't have time to argue, my answer is no, now go inside with your mother," he snapped at him, sighing when Carl huffed and stormed away. No one noticed that Carl didn't go inside but instead jumped in the back of T-Dog's blue ute and covered himself with a tarp.

They all moved fast, grabbing their weapons and heading to the cars. Glenn and Daryl hopped in Shane's old car, Rick and Michonne got into Hershel's red dual cab, and Carol and Andrea got into T-Dog's blue Ute, unaware that Carl was hiding in the back seat.

The gates opened just enough for the cars to get out, and they shot the walkers near the wall before they could make a move to get in. The gates shut quickly behind the last car. Blasting music, they started to shoot the closest walkers, the herd turned from the prison heading straight for the cars just like they hoped they would.

Once they were out of sight of the prison, they stopped firing, wanting to save ammo and settled for yelling out of the cars to keep the walkers interested. When Carol and Andrea heard shots ring out they looked around trying to figure out where the group had started shooting again. Had a walker gotten to close? Was everyone alright?

They couldn't see each other well as there were so many walkers around trying to get closer to the cars, but Carol realised the shots where coming from the back of their car. Looking out the back window, she saw Carl now standing, shooting walkers out of the back of the ute.

"Oh my god," she gasped. Andrea turned her head to look and didn't see the walker in front of their vehicle til it was too late. Smashing into it, the Ute jerked violently as they drove over it, causing Carl to fall out of the back of the Ute and onto the ground. Andrea slammed on the brakes and Carol jumped out stabbing a walker in the head and grabbing Carl. She pushed him inside the Ute but there were too many walkers. Slamming the door to keep Carl and Andrea safe, she moved across the grass shooting and stabbing any that got too close, trying to clear a path back to the Ute.

"Carol!" Andrea yelled but the ute was getting overrun.

"Get him out of here," she yelled back. "Stick to the plan," she yelled again before she took off running into some nearby woods and disappearing from sight. Andrea had no choice but to gun the engine and leave her behind.

Daryl saw the whole thing unfold in front of his eyes like a bad dream. Carl falling from the Ute and Carol getting out to save him; Carol running into the woods with at least a few dozen walkers after her as Andrea left her behind. He knew Andrea had no choice; she never would have been able to get to Carol without getting both herself and Carl killed and that would have done Carol no good.

He had tried to move the car around to get to her but there were just too many walkers. They were like a thick wall between him and her and all he could do was make as much noise as possible and hope that they stopped following her and came after them as they lead them further away.

"Your boy better pray that she is okay," Daryl hissed.

"She'll be alright, Carol is strong and smart," Rick sighed trying to reassure him but all the while thinking there was little to no chance she could fight off that many walkers. "We'll lead them away and I'm sure once we get back, she'll be back at the prison waiting for you." Daryl nodded hoping and praying the man was right cause if he lost her that would be it for him.

He knew he couldn't stand to live in this world without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy


	12. Fighting my way back to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol fights to get back to Daryl safely.

Chapter 12

Fighting my way back to you.

Carol ran through the dark woods, she had been running for at least ten minutes, taking out at least a dozen walkers so far with her bow and knife. But she was starting to run low on arrows and she didn't want to use her gun. She had enough walkers after her already without attracting more by firing her gun.

She had managed to put some distance between her and the remaining walkers, so she stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She was quickly growing exhausted. It was about one in the morning and she had been up since about ten, she was glad she had gotten to sleep in rather than her normal six wake ups during the night.

She needed to think of a plan; she was tired and sore from running, low on arrows with only a knife to defend herself against at least another two dozen walkers. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever, she needed to hide but where?

Then it hit her, looking at the large tree she was leaning against she moved fast, slinging her bow on her back and tucking her knife into her belt, she started to climb moving fast and as high as she could get. She took a position on a thick branch. Trying to get comfortable, she took the bow off her back and held onto it tightly, leaning against the tree trunk.

After a moment she heard the moans again, staying still and quiet she watched as they moved by slowly. Thankfully none looked up and spotted her. She watched through the darkness as more and more walked through the woods realising there had been more after her than she originally thought.

Resigning herself to a long night in the tree, she tried to think of ways to stop herself from falling asleep; knowing if she did she would fall from the tree and be at the mercy of whatever walkers were still near. That thought alone seemed to keep her eyes well and truly open.

She would work her way back at first light. She had a good view of the woods from where she was, so once morning came and she was sure it was safe, she would climb down and head back to the clearing where she had gotten out of the Ute. She would stay in the centre of the field so she had a good view if any walkers came upon her, and as she walked back she would see the prison once she got close. She knew Daryl would be worried but this was the best plan for her to make it back alive.

She knew she was going to have a long night and a long walk back to the prison.

All Daryl could think about while he drove was Carol, wondering, worrying if she was safe. What if she was hurt or dead or worse had been bitten? What would he do if he found her and she was a walker? Could he put her down?

He knew he couldn't.

They had driven for half the night before speeding up and leaving the herd behind and doubling back on a different road. By the time they reached the prison the sun had been up for at least an hour. Pulling the cars up, T-Dog let them in as everyone ran out to greet them. The first thing Daryl noticed when he hopped out of the car was that Carol was not there.

"Is she back?," Daryl asked.

"Who?," Maggie asked confused.

"Carol," Daryl replied.

"We had a few problems out there," Rick spoke up revealing Carl standing behind him.

"Carl," Lori gasped, wrapping her arms around him.

"Your boy hid in the back of the truck Carol and Andrea were in and started shooting walkers. He fell out and Carol got out to save his stupid ass once again," Daryl snapped. Andrea placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him but he jerked away from her.

"Daryl, it was my fault I should have gotten out to get Carl."

"And then you would have been the one running off into the woods in the middle of the night alone," He replied. "No, this is his fault plain and simple."

"Rick, are you going to let him stand there and talk to your son like that?" Lori demanded to know.

"Yeah I am," both Lori and Carl gasped in surprise. "I told him to stay with you, that it was too dangerous and he didn't listen, instead he did what he wanted and now it looks like he may have gotten another member of this group killed because of his stupidity." he snapped. It didn't go past anyone when he had said "another member of the group".They all knew he meant Dale.

"Dad I'm sorry," the young boy cried as his mother held him close.

"You always are Carl, why can't you just listen?" Rick yelled at the boy. "Tell me something Lori, how long did it take you to realise he was missing this time?" he hissed.

"I... I" Lori stammered.

"It wasn't til about an hour ago," Hershel butted in annoyed at the woman for being so neglectful in a world already so deadly.

"I thought he had just gone to his room and I didn't go to bed because I knew I wouldn't sleep," she admitted. "I didn't realise till I went to wake him for breakfast," she sighed.

"You make me sick!" Daryl hissed his voice dripping with venom. "Come tomorrow morning I'm out of here and you lot are on your own," he announced heading inside the prison.

"Daryl wait," Rick begged turning him to face him. "Don't be rash; Carol could still be alive," hoping he could convince him to stay. He knew the chances of Carol being alive where slim, but if Daryl left the group he worried it would only be a matter of time before the rest of them joined her in death.

"I'm not stupid enough to believe she is still out there alive, she had at least forty walkers chase her into those woods with limited arrows and bullets and far too many to hope to win in a hand to hand fight," he replied feeling tears well in his eyes but refusing to cry in front of the other man. "She is dead and it's all your boy's fault and I refuse to stay here and help feed and protect you lot any longer, I'm gone!," he hissed storming inside the prison but this time Rick didn't follow him.

Carol had finally made it out of the woods and back to the clearing where she had jumped from the safety of the Ute to save Carl. She cut up her hands and legs as she tried to make her way down the tree but she tried to ignore the throbbing ache it caused knowing she still had a good walk ahead of her. Ripping off a piece of the bottom of her shirt, she wrapped her hands the best she could.

She had run into a few walkers on her way through the woods but she had put them down quickly and quietly. Now she moved into the middle of the large clearing and decided she could see any walkers better that way and none could sneak up on her. Sighing, she headed in the direction of the prison, hoping she could make it there before dark. She was tired, hungry and she didn't like the thought of spending another sleepless night up a tree.

A silence had settled over the group that day, they had lost another member, something that could and should have been avoided. Andrea walked the wall with T-Dog, a sadness filling her. She had really liked Carol and even though she had only been gone a day she was missing her already.

She had told Daryl she was going back to the woods to look for Carol, but he had said no. He finally explained once they were alone that he knew she was gone and if he found her torn apart or worse, a walker, he would let her have them both before he killed her.

It was better this way.

Andrea looked out into the open field, it would be dark soon, when she noticed something running towards the prison, was that a walker? No, she decided they didn't usually move that fast. Grabbing her binoculars, she looked again and a smile widened on her face. "Carol," her mind screamed. Calling out to T-Dog, she pointed out toward her.

"It's Carol, she's alive!"

"I'll be damned," T-Dog smiled as they ran for the gate, hitting the button to open it. Andrea ran out wrapping her arms around Carol.

"We thought you were dead," she couldn't help but cry into Carol's shoulder.

"It was close but I'm alright," she replied returning Andrea's hug before they pulled apart.

"Where you bit or scratched?" T-Dog hated to ask but they needed to know.

"Nice to see you too, T-Dog" she replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," he looked down a little ashamed.

"It's fine and no, not bit or scratched." Andrea wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, Daryl has been a mess," Andrea informed her ushering Carol inside the gate and then into the prison while T-Dog shut the gate. Everyone looked up in the dining room, gasping to see Carol standing there with Andrea.

"Oh my god Carol," Rick gasped surprised as they all surrounded her asking a million questions before Hershel finally pushed through the crowd.

"Let's get you to the clinic dear so I can have a good look at you," he said wrapping his arm around her and moving to usher her away from the group. Andrea followed closely behind them.

"First I need to see Daryl, then I'll meet you both at the clinic," she said moving from the man's grasp.

"He is in your room, been in there all day." She nodded moving towards their room but Andrea stopped her.

"He is in a really bad way, told Rick he was leaving the group, yelled at Carl and Lori and when I offered to help look for you he refused saying he knew you were dead and if he came across you torn up or worse one of them…" she sighed taking a deep breath. "He knew he couldn't bring himself to put you down." Carol nodded understanding; she knew if he was bit she would never be able to pull the trigger even if it meant costing her own life.

She moved through the hallway stopping at their bedroom door, she couldn't hear anything so she slowly opened the door. She could see him standing on the other side of the room looking down at something on the desk that sat near the bathroom entrance; she saw his back tense at the sound of the door opening.

"I told you lot to leave me the hell alone," his voice was hard and cold and she felt it grasp at her heart knowing that it was his thought that she was dead that had led to this. He truly loved her and she could only imagine the hell he must be going through right now.

"Daryl Dixon, that's no way to talk to the woman you love," she smirked as he turned around to face her. Dropping something on the desk he moved for her fast, they met halfway standing in the middle of the room hugging and kissing each other like they had been apart for months and just not one day.

"How are you still alive?," he whispered tears now clearly in his eyes.

"I'm stronger then I look," she smiled.

"I don't care how strong you are, that was at least forty walkers chasing you into the woods alone, with next to no arrows, bullets and a buck knife." Sighing, she stepped out of his arms moving around the room.

"I took down about a dozen of them before I realised I was fighting a losing battle, so I put a bit of distance between me and the herd and then climbed up a tree for the night. They walked right by me without even realising I was there." He moved wrapping his arms around her again.

"You're amazing," he whispered into her neck kissing her there lightly. She smiled brightly but it soon faded when she saw what sat on the desk.

"What is that?," she asked causing him to step back out of her embrace and look at the gun that sat on the desk.

"It's a gun," he sighed. She looked at the gun, the one and only bullet next to it, the only photo of her and Sophia she had sitting close to it next to a note and pen. She moved fast picking up the paper before he could stop her reading it out loud.

"My dearest Carol, I know your beautiful eyes will never read these words, I know you are gone but I needed to write them anyway if only for myself. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, you are my everything and I can't live in a world without you in it. I hope you will not think me weak but this is the only way. I will see you soon my love, you and your beautiful Sophia. Love you always Daryl." She looked up tears burning her eyes and anger burning her blood. "You were going to kill yourself." It wasn't a question but a fact. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I couldn't live without you," he whispered still looking down.

"Hey you look at me," she snapped as he slowly raised his head. "It was only a couple of days ago that you made me promise that if anything ever happened to you that I would keep going, keep fighting, that I wouldn't opt out and then you think you can just opt out yourself." He said nothing and before she could stop herself she slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you!" she hissed before turning to storm out, but he moved across the room fast slamming their door shut and turning her to face him, trapping her between the door and his hard body.

"Fuck, I love you woman," he groaned smashing his lips against hers. She moaned at the feel of him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he gripped her legs to lift her. She hissed in pain. "What's wrong?" He jerked back dropping to his knees to look at her legs, seeing they were cut, bloody and bruised.

"I cut my hands and legs pretty bad getting down from the tree this morning," she explained as he stood to face her.

"Come on let's get you to Hershel," but she stopped him before he could open the bedroom door.

"Daryl, promise me." He knew what she meant; looking over his shoulder at the gun on the desk, he sighed then looked at her.

"I promise," she smiled, moving and kissing him before stepping back and opening the door.

"By the way, I love you too," she smiled before heading for the clinic. He laughed softly as he followed behind her closely, hoping and praying that he never has to go through that pain, loss and grief ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy


	13. Bring you around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Chapter 13

Bring you around.

One month later

It had been a month since Carol's close call with death, since then her and Daryl had become even closer than before, he was never far behind her and when he went out on hunts he tried never to be gone too long. He had started training her with the bow wanting to make sure she was a near perfect shot and comfortable and confident with the bow.

More than anything she wanted to start joining him on hunts but he had been yet to ask her to join him and she knew she would have to be the one to ask him. They lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms, the sun would be up soon and she had been awake for a little while just enjoying the feel of his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm. When she felt him stir and move to slip from her grasp, she held him firm before smiling up at him.

"Morning," he smiled down at her before moving in to give her a kiss.

"Morning," she smiled back but when he went to move again she refused to let him go. Instead she moved fast, pushing him down onto the bed and rolling to straddle his waist. Sitting up, she smiled at him wickedly.

He couldn't help but move his hands up her naked body cupping her breast, she moaned as he flicked her nipples with his fingers. She felt his now hard member slip between her wet lips; rubbing herself back and forth, smiling when he closed his eyes and moaned. Moving his hands to grasp her hips and still her movements, he looked up at her.

"We can't, Michonne will be here soon for the morning hunt."

"No I gave her the morning off." He looked confused at her before she explained further, "I want you to take me hunting this morning."

"It's too dangerous," he objected.

"Dangerous?," she sighed trying not to get angry, knowing he was just being protective. "Daryl, a month ago I was chased into the woods in the dead of night by a small herd of walkers where I defended myself with a crossbow I hardly knew how to use then and a buck knife. I stayed in the woods up a tree alone for the night and made my way home again alone but still safe and sound… I think I can handle going hunting for a few hours with you watching my back."

She could see he was about to object again and she moved to stop him, pressing her lips against him, quieting him. Pulling away from him she sprayed hot kisses down his neck and onto his chest all the while sliding her hips back and forth rubbing against him.

"Please," she whispered huskily in his ear biting gently onto the lobe before letting it slip from her lips.

"This isn't fair," he groaned loving the feel of her wet pussy rubbing over his manhood. "You're cheating," she smiled into his neck at his words.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied coyly. "I just wanna play," she whispered into his ear before moving her hips in just the right spot sitting up and sliding down onto his cock.

They both moaned loving the feel of being joined so intently again, she began to move rocking her hips, bouncing up and down on his cock; he grasped her hips hard meeting her thrust for thrust, their once gentle rhythm getting harder and faster, their orgasms quickly building.

"Please let me come?," she moaned pounding down onto his cock. "Will you… will you take me hunting?," she groaned watching his face, checks flushed, lips full, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

"Fuck yes, I'll take you wherever you want to go," he groaned. She smiled in victory; picking up her pace, she could feel her orgasm coming to a peek and when his eyes shot open looking right at her as he started to cum she knew she was about to lose control.

"God Carol," he groaned. Feeling his cock pulse and jerk inside her sent her screaming over the edge.

"Daryl," she moaned in release, walls fluttering and milking him for all he was worth before collapsing on his chest. After a moment, she stood before heading for the shower.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," she smiled before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Daryl lay still for a moment catching his breath.

"Bloody cheat," he mumbled before getting up to start getting ready to take Carol out on her first official hunt.

Daryl had been slightly surprised; Carol had taken to hunting really well. She stayed quick, did as he told her to do and didn't question his reason. She had adapted quickly to catching squirrels and rabbits, and her prize had been a buck they had come across. She had stayed quiet and low and when she shot she didn't miss, hitting it straight in the chest putting it down.

She had jumped into his arms excitedly, hugging him tight before running to collect her prize. That is when they decided to call it a day; even though they had only been out an hour there was no need to stay longer. They had an adult buck, three rabbits and two squirrels and with the freezer to keep the meat frozen they didn't need any more for a few days.

She had been excited when they returned to the prison, proudly telling everyone that it had been her to kill the buck. Then they sat down together so he could teach her how to skin, gut and cut such a large kill.

Afterwards she had gone and showered before heading to the dining room for lunch, sitting down and enjoying her meal she was surprised when Rick and Carl came up to her. Truth was, Carl had been avoiding her ever since her near miss due to him ignoring his father's orders.

"Carol?," Carl whispered softly.

"Hey Carl, what's up?," she smiled trying to put the boy at ease.

"I got this for you," he smiled handing her a small box, opening it she found an Ipod with headphones and charger. "It's my way of saying I'm really sorry… you know for almost getting you killed." She couldn't help but laugh softly at that.

"Thank you Carl and don't worry, it's all over and I'm fine… I mean as long as you learnt something from it," she said looking at him hopefully.

"Oh I did," he nodded.

"And what did you learn?"

"That I should listen to adults and stop doing what I want, that this world is dangerous." Carol nodded at this hoping the young boy would keep good to his word and start listening when people told him things. "Sorry again Carol," he smiled before running off back to his mum.

"Michonne and I decided to take a look at what was around here so when we need to stock up we know what is where and I can let Carl come with us," Rick started to explain before taking a seat next to her. "Carl found this in a car we came across in a girl's backpack and he thought of you, so I said it was okay for him to bring it back for you."

"It's perfect I love it," she smiled. Rick nodded before standing again.

"He really is sorry Carol." She smiled watching Rick walk back to his family. Looking down at the Ipod she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She loved music, loved listening to it, loved singing it and although no one here knew it, she had majored in music theatre in college and was quite an amazing singer… well until Ed put a stop to it but Ed wasn't here now and she could sing all she wanted.

That thought just made her smiled even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy


	14. Singing only for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Carol's past

Chapter 14

Singing only for you.

Daryl hadn't seen Carol since their hunting trip. Once they had returned they had showered and then she had gone to the kitchen to help the other women and he had gone to the tower for his watch. Now it was dinner time and he was dying to see her.

She was all he ever thought about anymore, he didn't think he could ever live without her. She meant the world to him; and while the thought scared him a little as he had never been the committing type, he was actually considering asking her to marry him. He knew it seemed silly considering the world they now lived in but he wanted everyone to know she was his and he was hers.

He decided that while he used to be the one night stand type before the world went to shit, that just wasn't him anymore. The world had changed and so had he, and he loved Carol more than he ever thought he could love anyone and he was going to find the perfect ring on their next scavenge trip and ask Hershel to marry them.

He moved into the dining room and saw that everyone had already eaten and moved on to do their own things, but he could see Carol in the kitchen alone cleaning up. As he got closer he heard the sweetest sound in the world.

He stopped in the doorway for a moment, stunned speechless; Carol had ear phones in and was clearly lost in the music she was listening to cause she was singing loudly and proudly and really well too. She had the voice of an angel and he was stunned he was only just finding out that the woman he loved could sing better than most professional singers.

Remember those walls I built. Well, baby they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make up a sound. I found a way to let you in but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo I got my angel now.

This was the best gift she had been given in longer then she could remember, well apart from the crossbow Daryl had given her. Daryl, her mind drifted to him as she listened and sang along with the song, it reminded her perfectly of how she felt about him and their situation.

It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin' I ain't never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, You know you're my saving grace.

He was her saving grace, he had pulled her back from the brink, when she was ready to just let go, to give in. Her life had come to a grinding halt when she had lost her sweet Sophia and afterward she had been certain that there was nothing and no one in this world that could make her feel like going on; and then Daryl had swept her away.

You're everything I need and more, It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo halo halo, I can see your halo halo halo, I can feel your halo halo halo, I can see your halo halo halo.

She worried every day that the day would come when he would leave her whether it be because of an accident, a walker or even his brother returning and Daryl leaving with him. She prayed she never lost him and that he stayed this strong but sweet guy she had fallen totally head over heels for.

Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want. Think I'm addicted to your light. I swore I'd never fall again but this don't even feel like falling, gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again.

She had always sworn to herself after making the huge mistake of marrying Ed that she would never allow herself to fall for anyone ever again. While in the beginning she had cared for Ed, she could never claim to have loved him; it would have just been a lie. But Daryl was different, he had come out of nowhere like a tornado and before she even realised it, she was in love with him.

Feels like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breakin'. The risk that I'm takin', I'm never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace.

She made a promise to herself that she would never shut him out, never push him away and she would do her best to keep to that promise. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky and managed to get such an amazing guy like Daryl but she was grateful every day for him.

You're everything I need and more, It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo halo halo, I can see your halo halo halo, I can feel your halo halo halo, I can see your halo halo halo. I can feel your halo halo halo, I can see your halo halo halo, I can feel your halo halo halo, I can see your halo halo halo, Halo, halo.

Carol was so lost in the song, the feel of the music washing over her, gripping her and taking hold. She was still so familiar with it, the tones, the sounds; it was like an old friend and she fell right into step with it. She still hadn't even noticed that the object of her words and thoughts was standing right behind her stunned.

Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo.  
You know you're my saving grace, you're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away.

She turned almost at the end of her song finally noticing Daryl standing behind her, a big smile on his face but laced with shock. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she switched the IPod off, pulling the earphones out.

"Carl gave it to me, a gift to say sorry for almost getting me killed," she laughed softly placing the item on the kitchen bench. Daryl still said nothing too stunned to talk. "Will you say something please?" she almost begged.

"I'm sorry it's just…," he stammered trying to find the right words, "WOW!" She laughed at his surprise.

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you could sing… I definitely didn't know you could sing like that."

"Oh I haven't in years to be honest," she smiled shyly moving to finish cleaning but he stopped her grasping her hands.

"Why? I mean you're amazing." Taking a deep breath, she decided it was better to start from the beginning.

"I studied music in college, played piano, guitar, violin but singing was always my favourite."

"Why didn't you say anything when Glenn asked if anyone played guitar?" he asked her confused.

"I didn't want a million questions," she sighed guiding him out into the dining hall and sitting them at a table to talk. "I met Ed at my graduation party. I was twenty two and he was a friend of a friend and after way too much to drink we slept together," she admitted. She felt him squeeze her hands tightly before calming and losing his grip.

"Anyway after that, he just kept hanging around but I told him it was a mistake. Then a month later I found out I was pregnant with Sophia and when I told him, he asked me to marry him." She continued, "I didn't want to but my parents were very religious and when I told them I was pregnant, they said that I either did the right thing and married Ed or they would disown me. So I married him thinking I was doing right by Sophia giving her a family, a mother and father who loved her even if they didn't love each other."

"Was he violent from the start?" he asked needing to know.

"No, he was very sweet, gentle even… it wasn't till after Sophia was born that he started to abuse me, at first just verbally with the occasional threat but then eventually he became violent." She stopped for a moment fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "When Sophia was six, I had decided enough was enough and even though my parents disapproved, I kicked Ed out and filed for divorce." A tear slipped down her cheek at the memory of what happened next.

"So why didn't you go through with it?"

"I was working as a music teacher at the local high school when I got a call saying Sophia had fallen down the stairs at home and broken her arm. When I got to the hospital she was bruised all over and Ed was there… she looked so scared but she kept saying she fell... that it was an accident." She cried softly as Daryl moved wrapping an arm around her, encouraging her to continue. "Ed drove me home and I stupidly invited him in for coffee and he beat me something horrible, and told me he had pushed Sophia down the stairs and that it was my own fault for thinking I could leave him, he promised to never lay a hand on her again if I promised not to divorce him and to abide by his rules. I was so scared for her, my poor Sophia, so I agreed and that was the night Carol Thorn died and Carol Peletier was born." He moved forward wiping the tears from her face.

"I wish he was alive so I could kill the bastard." She smiled softly, placing a kiss on his lips.

"One of his rules was that I wasn't to work anymore and that I wasn't to sing… he knew there were only two things in this world I loved – one was Sophia and the other was singing."

"Well you're my woman now and I want you to sing whenever and wherever you like."

"I love you Daryl," she whispered into his lips kissing him again.

"I love you too woman," he replied as they pulled apart, deciding it was best to change the subject not wanting her to get any more upset. "Rick wants to do a run for supplies in a few days. With Lori getting further along in the pregnancy he wants to start gathering more medical supplies in case anything goes wrong," he informed her.

"Makes sense," she nodded. "It's not like we have a hospital to rush her to if there are complications."

"Exactly, so he has asked me, Glenn and Maggie to go with him. We may be gone for a night depending on if we run into any problems."

"Well I'll come with you."

"No you'll stay here."

"Daryl...," she moved to argue but he quickly cut her off.

"I'm not being overprotective, I'm being smart. This is our first run, we are taking two muscle and two runners. We want to move fast in and out if possible and Rick wants you, Andrea, Michonne and T-Dog here in case something should go wrong here. A herd, travellers, or god forbid if Lori went into premature labour, okay." She sighed nodding, knowing he was right. "I promise when we do another trip you can come."

"Alright," she smiled nodding. "I should finish cleaning and then we should head to bed," she said standing and heading for the kitchen. He was fast behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Bed, now that is a great idea," he groaned seductively in her ear. She giggled pushing him away playfully.

"You are a horn dog, Daryl Dixon."

"You love it," he smiled as she laughed softly knowing he was right. He smashed his lips down on hers and kissed her with everything he felt for her inside him.

He would never be able to get enough of this woman and he had been glad when Rick had asked him on the scavenge run. He wasn't coming home till he found her the perfect engagement and wedding ring and then they could make it official. He smiled at the thought as they pulled apart. As he watched her start to clean he knew one day soon Carol Peletier would be a woman of the past, and she would become Carol Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed


	15. Missing you at my side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets some interesting news.

Chapter 15

Missing you at my side.

Three days later, Daryl, Rick, Maggie and Glenn headed off for the very first official scavenge since they had come across the prison. There was still a fair amount of food and fuel, but medical supplies were starting to run low and with Lori only four months from giving birth they needed all they could get, not to mention surgical equipment should she need an emergency C-section.

Carol had also reminded them to get the appropriate equipment should the baby be born with mucus in its nose and throat, the peg and items for cutting the umbilical cord, and of course baby would need its vitamin K and Hepatitis B Vaccine once it was born. So they figured while they were out taking the risk they might as well stock up on everything.

They had driven about an hour when they found an average sized town with a hospital and a shopping center which would no doubt hold shops that had the items they needed. Deciding they should search the hospital first, they moved quickly but quietly.

Back at the prison, Carol had just gone off her shift of walking the wall with Andrea. She was missing Daryl terribly, and watching him leave early this morning had left her with knots in her guts. She always dreaded the worst when any of them made a town run but this time it was worse; it was Daryl and she knew if anything happened to him it would kill her. But he had held her, kissed her and told her he loved her, and not to worry a Dixon always came back.

She smiled at the memory moving through the dining room and heading into the kitchen intending on helping prepare dinner and maybe getting some lunch at the same time. When she walked in, she found Lori and Beth cutting up fresh vegetables from the garden. They turned greeting her.

"Hey, how was your shift?" Lori smiled.

"Quiet thankfully," Carol smiled. "What's for lunch," she asked feeling her stomach grumble hungrily but when Lori lifted the pot lid Carol thought she might throw up any second.

"We made a squirrel and rabbit casserole," she smiled, stirring it. She was about to scoop out a serving for Carol when she noticed the look on her face. "Carol are you okay?"

"Ah yeah I think so, just not feeling very well."

"Maybe you should just go lay down," Beth suggested. Carol nodded in agreeance and turned leaving, but her walk turned into a run. She knew she would never make it to her room in time, so she ran into the common bathroom, dropping to her knees and she threw up.

Hershel had seen her bolt into the bathroom and heard the unmistakable sound of her vomiting; he waited, moving forward when she came out looking pale.

"Come with me dear," he ushered her into the clinic.

"I'm fine Hershel, I'm sure it's just a twenty four hour bug or something," she replied but still he got her in the clinic, making her sit on one of the beds and shutting the clinic door behind him.

"So what are your other symptoms?" he asked grabbing her folder out of the filing cabinet. Hershel had started keeping detailed records on everyone: name, age, illnesses, allergies etc.

"Um nothing really, I mean I've been tired a lot more lately and I don't know, when I smelt the casserole Lori and Beth made for lunch it's like my stomach did a summersault, I got hot and sweaty and well you know the rest." Hershel nodded writing as she talked.

He placed the file on the bed next to her and moved to do the usual doctor stuff, checking her blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, before he picked up her folder and started writing again. Placing it down again, he moved to grab a plastic specimen cup.

"Do you think you could give me a urine sample?" he asked passing it to her.

"Is that necessary? I'm sure it's just a bug," she sighed.

"Maybe but I have a theory and I would like to rule it out." Nodding, she moved across to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later and handing him the cup. He turned his back to her moving around and doing a few things before he stopped for a moment and then turned smiling at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You're pregnant," he announced.

"What? No I mean that's not…," she stopped short unable to finish her own sentence, it did explain a few things. Why she was so tired lately, why she was always on the toilet these days, her breasts had been so tender lately, why hadn't she seen it?

"Can you tell me how long ago was the beginning of your last period?" She tried to think, counting in her head.

"Six weeks ago I think." Had it really been that long?

"Well until we do an ultrasound and get a good look at the baby I can't say for sure how far along you are, but in your file I'm going to write six weeks till we confirm." She nodded stunned. "Are you okay dear? I thought you would be happy." She looked up at his words.

"No I am it's just… I never thought I would have another child after Sophia," she whispered looking down. "Am I too old to be having a baby?," she asked him looking up.

"Carol, according to my records you're only thirty four years old, well within the age group to be having a baby, Lori is only two years younger than you are," he replied looking at her, knowing that with her years of abuse from her ex-husband Ed the years must have really dragged on for her.

"Thirty four? Guess I thought I was older."

"Daryl isn't Ed, he will treat you right and this baby right." Carol smiled nodding. "Now take one of these every morning till they are finished," he told her handing her pregnancy vitamins. She nodded hopping off the bed and heading for the door.

"Can we keep this between us for now? I want to tell Daryl first," she explained.

"Of course dear." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face when she moved down the hall; she was going to have another baby.

As the guys had headed for the hospital, they had found a large removalist truck parked out front, the keys still inside and the back empty. They decided they would take that with them when they left hoping they could maybe find a furniture shop to get everyone some real beds and finally get everyone off those uncomfortable fold-out cots.

They had moved from one level to the next, killing any walkers they ran into quietly and grabbing supplies as they found them but they had just finished when Maggie looked out the window on the hospital's top level to see a herd stumbling through the main street. They decided it was best to wait them out as they still needed to scavenge the shops for food, fuel, and clothes, and hopefully for some luxuries. They barricaded the room they were in and bunked down for the night.

The next morning the herd had pretty much moved on except for a few stragglers who they took down fairly easily. Glenn and Maggie moved to re-fuel the two cars they came in and the truck they intended to take, plus whatever else they could fit into fuel cans, while Rick and Daryl moved through the shops getting food, clothes, bedding and whatever else they felt would be useful.

When Maggie and Glenn met up with them, they drove the truck into the shopping centre and started loading in beds and the tools to put them together back at the prison and mattress. They were just about ready to head back when Daryl said he would be a few minutes.

Moving into a little jewellery store, he looked around making sure it was safe before moving behind the counter to look at the rings. The second he saw them he knew they were the right ones. It was a beautiful gold, diamond engagement and wedding band set with a matching man's wedding band. Opening the cabinet, he took them out putting them into their own boxes and stuffing the boxes into his pockets smiling.

Tonight he would be home, back in the arms of the woman he loved and he would drop to one knee and ask her to be his, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	16. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl asks Carol something pretty important.

Chapter 16

Family

Carol was starting to worry, what was taking them so long? Daryl had told her they may need to spend a night away but they were now on day two of being gone and it was getting dark. She couldn't help but worry. What if something had happened? What if they were hurt or worse dead? She didn't know how she would survive without him, and now with a little one on the way she worried even more not wanting this baby to come into this world with no father.

She had tried to distract herself by helping the other women with dinner but the smell of the meat cooking was really starting to turn her stomach and she was glad when it was time for her watch. Walking the wall with Andrea was always fun; Andrea would probe her about her and Daryl's relationship, explaining she was all alone and needed some excitement in her life, this always made Carol laugh.

"You seem different this afternoon, quieter," Andrea commented. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine just worried about Daryl," Carol sighed wanting to tell her about the baby but holding back.

"I saw you in with Hershel yesterday." Andrea stopped walking, looking her in the eyes. "You can talk to me Carol," she smiled. Andrea was fast becoming one of her best friends, she always felt safe and comfortable with the woman.

"Promise not to say anything to anyone?" Carol asked moving closer to her.

"Cross my heart," she replied drawing a cross over her heart with her fingers.

"I'm pregnant," she confessed. Andrea couldn't stop the squeal that escaped her. "Ssshhh!," she giggled.

"Sorry," Andrea laughed before stepping forward and hugging her tight. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you," she whispered into her hair then stepping back.

"Thanks, you can understand why I'm extra worried, Daryl doesn't know yet and it would just destroy me if….," Andrea quickly cut her off.

"Don't even think like that, you know Daryl, he's a Dixon and only a Dixon can kill a Dixon." Carol laughed softly nodding knowing she was right. "Oh I can't wait for you guys to tell everyone, maybe then Lori will get off her pedestal." Carol was a little surprised to hear such an annoyance in Andrea's voice.

"Did you and Lori have a fight?" she asked concerned.

"No, no it's just…" Andrea sighed before continuing. "She acts like she is the king of the castle just cause she is married to Rick, but she shows him no respect at all. She never keeps an eye on Carl who has almost gotten himself killed more times than I can count and now she is bring another child into this world." Carol couldn't help but be slightly hurt by her words.

"I had another child in this world that I lost," she whispered.

"No, Carol that was different, what happened to Sophia wasn't because you weren't watching her. It was just bad luck, wrong place wrong time… you're a wonderful mother and this baby is going to be lucky to have you," she explained as best she could. Carol smiled softly nodding. "Lori is different, she doesn't keep Carl close or watch him and then when something goes wrong and he almost gets killed, it's everyone else's fault but her own."

Carol hated to admit it but Andrea had a point. She had lost count of how many times Carl had run off, being gone for hours before Lori even noticed he was missing; so she couldn't stop it when she nodded in agreeance.

"You know there is a chance her baby isn't Rick's, right?" This got Carol's attention, her head shot up in surprise.

"What?" Carol gasped.

"Yeah, turns out that when Rick was in his coma, Shane told Lori he was dead cause he knew she wouldn't leave town otherwise and then they starting sleeping together, and when Rick showed up Lori put a stop to it but considering her due date – it has to be Shane's."

"Oh my god, poor Rick."

"I know, and then that night when Shane led him into the woods to kill him and Rick defended himself, well when Lori found out he stabbed Shane, she got all angry and self-righteous like it was Rick that led Shane out there to murder him and not the other way around."

"Wow, I knew she was mad about something but I didn't know what. How do you know all this?"

"I hear them arguing… lot."

"Poor Rick." Carol said shaking her head. The man must be gutted finding out his best friend didn't just sleep with his wife but also got her pregnant and then led him out into the night to murder him so he could take his role as husband and father. Carol couldn't even imagine how he must be feeling. Remembering the things she said to him that night after they fled the farm, she instantly felt bad.

"I know, he deserves so much better." Carol couldn't help but smile. She knew Andrea and Rick did a lot of shifts on the wall together and talked a lot, but was that affection and want that Carol saw flicker in Andrea's eyes.

"Do you have a thing for Rick?" She smiled asking boldly. Andrea's head jerked up, her cheeks instantly blushing.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rick is married," she laughed nervously.

"Yeah and apparently she isn't a very nice woman… so spill."

"I'm not in love with Rick."

"I never said anything about love," Carol replied. Andrea looked like a deer in headlights and thanked god when she saw actual headlights breaking through the now darkening sky.

"They're back," she smiled pointing out at the two cars and truck heading for the prison.

"Don't think for a second that this conversation is over, it's just postponed," Carol smiled moving down the stairs to open the gates. Once the cars were all inside, they shut the gate securing it.

Carol ran to Daryl when he slipped out of the truck wrapping their arms around each other. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Andrea standing by Rick who was rubbing his hand up and down her arm reassuringly.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered into his neck before they pulled apart.

"What did I tell you about worrying woman?"

"Not to," she replied smiling.

"Exactly, a Dixon always comes back," he smiled smugly causing her to laugh softly.

"Was there any problems?"

"We had a herd blow through the town we were in so we waited them out on the top floor of a hospital, but everyone is fine." She nodded happily with his answer.

"Good."

"We got heaps of supplies though, new truck, more fuel, food, clothes and all the medical things we needed plus a few extras… even came across a furniture store," he informed her. "I got us a new bed and mattress."

"A real bed and mattress all big, soft and comfy?" she asked hopefully.

"Extremely comfy." She couldn't help but squeal a little. "I was thinking we could get it set up and break it in tonight," he smirked raising an eyebrow at her. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Hhhhmmmm I like the sounds of that," she replied pressing herself firmly against him pushing his back into the truck before she kissed him passionately.

"Get a room," Andrea laughed as her and Rick moved to open the back of the truck. Carol pulled back giggling.

"We'll finish this later," she smiled.

"You bet your ass we will," he replied slapping her on the ass as he moved past her to help the others, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Later that night after dinner, Daryl had asked Carol to go for a walk with him. They moved through the prison, hands intertwined as he led her out to her garden. Sitting down on a wooden bench he had made her weeks ago, he looked at her nervously.

"Daryl, are you okay? You look pale," she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just give me a second." He swallowed hard trying to think of the right words desperately not wanting to screw this up. Taking a much needed deep breath, he turned looking her in the eyes. "Carol, before you I didn't know how to love another person, you changed me, made me want to be a better man and I know I could never be without you." She smiled at him but inside she was worried; why did he look so nervous? But when he dropped to one knee she thought all the air had been sucked from her lungs.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible and I want you to be my wife, if you'll have me." She was speechless, too stunned to speak looking between his eyes and the stunning princess cut diamond engagement ring he held in front of her. "Oh god you're going to say no aren't you?" he spoke snapping her out of her daze.

"What? No!" she gasped realising she must be scaring the hell out of him. "You just surprised me, I had no idea you were thinking about marriage." He moved sitting back up beside her.

"Just seems right, I love you," he whispered looking down.

"I love you too," she smiled cupping his cheek and placing a chaste kiss on his lips before moving back. "But before I answer there's something you need to know." He looked at her concerned but too scared to speak, so he opted for just nodding. Taking a deep breath she figured getting straight to the point was the best approach, "Daryl, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" his voice was stunned; she just nodded. "We're going to have a baby?" He smiled brightly, she nodded and he swept forward kissing her deeply before pulling back and running his hand over her belly.

"You're happy?" she asked hopeful.

"I've never been so happy before," he smiled at her. "So, are you going to marry me?" She laughed softly at his words.

"Yes Daryl I'll marry you." He hollered as he picked her up, spinning her around in excitement that overwhelmed him. Not only was Carol going to marry him but she was going to give him a family too.

Life was pretty perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	17. What goes up must always come down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple trip to town and everything goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know you all have been enjoying the loving fluff but things are about to take a turn for the worse, I wish I could say it's only going to be for one chapter then things work out but that just isn't the case, things are going to get a bit violent and dark (not to dark) but I post warnings as necessary. 
> 
> WARNING: Violence.

Chapter 17

What goes up must always come down.

It had been three weeks since Daryl had proposed to Carol and life was pretty good. There had been no walker attacks, no trouble, the baby was doing well and Carol was happy which of course made Daryl happy. But it was time for another supply run and Rick and Daryl were arguing with Carol and Lori as to why they couldn't come.

"Daryl you promised, the next trip you promised I could come," she reminded him.

"That was before I found out you were pregnant woman," he snapped.

"You're being unreasonable," she snapped back at him shaking her head and trying, but failing, not to get annoyed.

"No, you're being unreasonable," he replied. "Why can't you just listen to me for once and let me keep you safe." She instantly felt bad at his words knowing he was just worried.

"Daryl, I'll be fine and you will be right there with me to keep me safe, I'll bring my bow and knife and if anything goes wrong I will run and hide like a big wuss, I promise." She smiled placing her hands flat on his chest, standing on her tippy toes to press her lips gently to his and kissing him softly. "Please?," she sighed into his mouth but he suddenly jerked back.

"You're not going to bloody trick me again woman, the answer is no," he snapped gruffly.

"Damn it Daryl!" He almost laughed hysterically when she stomped her foot onto the ground like a child chucking a tantrum.

"Look, we just want to pick out some things for the babies," Lori piped up. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is you are both pregnant – you, heavily, Lori, and you don't move as fast as you used to," Rick replied.

"Are you calling me fat?," she snapped at him.

"No, not fat just very pregnant," Rick tried his best to explain. "Why can't you just let us guys get the baby stuff?"

"Because you're male and we want certain things for the babies," Lori sighed knowing she was going to have to reveal the whole truth and hoping Carol wouldn't get mad at her. "And Carol wants to look for a wedding dress."

"Lori!" Carol hissed shooting her an angry glare.

"Sorry," she sighed feeling bad for breaking her friend's trust.

"I thought you decided to wear that white pants and jacket Andrea said you could borrow?" Daryl asked surprised she would keep this from him.

"Daryl, my first wedding I wore a white pants suit and I got married in a registry office, this time I'm getting married in a prison, I would at least like to have a proper wedding dress this time," she whispered feeling tears burn her eyes. He sighed grabbing her hands.

"Alright you can come but you're to do exactly what I say and stay within my sight at all times, got it?" She jumped up and down excited, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling over at Lori.

"I promise," she whispered into his shoulder.

They left the prison an hour later, the woman were clearly excited at the idea of getting some baby stuff together and Carol was glowing and practically bouncing around in her seat next to Daryl at the idea of picking out a wedding dress.

They had set the date to be married for two weeks from now, nothing over the top, just a small ceremony in the garden. Hershel would marry them, Carol had asked Andrea to be her maid of honour, Daryl had asked Rick to be his best man, and T-Dog had offered to walk her down the aisle.

Andrea and T-dog had stayed behind at the prison to watch over Maggie, Glen, Beth and Hershel, while Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol, Daryl and Michonne went on the supply run. The men didn't mind Carl coming along and he had become very good and was finally doing as he was told. Plus Rick had made a habit of making sure Carl was always with him and not Lori; truth was things between Rick and Lori were not good and while they hadn't announced it, Carol was near certain they were now separated.

They decided to go to the same town they had gone to on their first trip; they knew it had everything they were looking for and aside from the herd that had blown through on their first day there; it had been fairly trouble free. Pulling up, they all got out of the cars, weapons in their hands just in case.

"Okay Carl you can come with me and Daryl, Lori and Carol you go with Michonne and find that wedding dress," Rick ordered.

"No, Carol stays with me," Daryl said stepping forward.

"Daryl, its fine I'm just going to find the perfect dress and then we'll meet at the baby store… besides we are more than safe with Michonne," Carol reassured him.

"I'll keep them close," Michonne promised. Daryl sighed, nodded before giving her a quick kiss and then following Carl and Rick across the street.

Carol couldn't choose, there were just so many and they were all so stunning; but then she saw it, a beautiful long, flowing, white wedding dress, soft silk underneath but beautiful lace over the top. A long train, strapless with a blue satin sash under the bust that wrapped around and flowed down the back.

"This is it, this is the one," she announced grabbing it off the rack.

"It's beautiful Carol, and I just saw the perfect shoes for it," Lori said disappearing for a moment before returning with a pair of red high heels.

"Oh Lori, they are perfect," she gasped touching them. They giggled as they left the store so distracted by their find that they didn't notice four strange cars parked outside. Carol placed the dress on the back seat of the car with the shoes. Shutting the car door, she turned to head across the street but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed both Michonne and Lori were being held by two strange men who had knives to their necks.

"Lori," she whispered, hot burning fear slamming through her body. It was like everything moved in slow motion; she went from seeing just the two men holding her friends to having it turn to about twenty men, half of them with walkers held tightly on the ends of animal poles like the one Hershel used to use on the farm to put the walkers in the barn.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She watched as a man stepped out of a black SUV, he was clearly their leader; they all seemed to cower in fear of him. "And what is your name sweetheart?," he asked moving closer to Carol. She was about to answer when Daryl and Rick came out of the baby shop, gun and bow raised, but the man was quick, grabbing Carol and placing a knife to her neck using her as a shield.

"Let her fucking go!," Daryl hissed.

"This one yours, is she?," the man chuckled "She is quite a fine thing, I intend to have lots of fun with her. I'm the Governor by the way," he smiled grasping her breast roughly, making her want to scream in pain as his fingers dug into her tender flesh, but she bit her lip forcing herself to stay quiet.

She was watching Lori closely; she could see the woman trembling in fear as the man that held her kept running the blade of his knife over her large baby bump. Carol looked at Michonne who looked down at the knife that was strapped to Carol's side; they nodded agreeing and moved fast.

Carol stomped onto the man's foot, and then elbowed him hard in the ribs, smiling in satisfaction when she heard the unmistakable sound of a rib cracking, running full speed she pulled out her knife.

"Lori, drop!," she yelled over the noise of the fighting going on behind her. Lori pushed the man's hand away dropping to the ground and scurrying away as Carol jumped on Lori's attacker thrusting her knife into his neck without hesitation. She was about to jump up and help the others when she was jerked back by the hair and pulled to her feet. She turned seeing Michonne was on the ground bleeding, and Daryl, Rick and Lori were being held at bay by the pet walkers.

"You stupid bitch," the Governor hissed, punching her hard in the stomach and then back-handing her, laughing as she fell to the ground. She heard Daryl's screams when she was knocked down knowing he must be thinking what she was. "No not my baby!" her mind cried hoping it was okay.

"Now you boys have two choices you can take the pregnant whore and the child I know you hid upstairs…" he started laughing when one of his men brought Carl out who was kicking around trying to break free, "and we keep these two."

"Never going to fucking happen!" Daryl hissed.

"Then you all die, how about the boy goes first." He nodded at his men who started dragging Carl to the hungry walkers, screaming in terror.

"No please, no!" Carl screamed.

"Wait stop!" Both Rick and Daryl yelled, stepping forward. Rick looked at Daryl, eyes pleading with him; he couldn't watch his son be ripped apart by walkers. Daryl knew what he had to do; he looked up at Carol, his eyes begging her to understand, to forgive him.

"Daryl, no," she whispered, reading his eyes. She knew he truly had no choice but she couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal that burned through her, consuming her.

"I will find you, I promise," he told her, the Governor laughing as Rick grabbed him dragging him away from the group. "I won't stop looking till I find you," he yelled as Rick shoved him in the car. She watched in disbelief as the man she loved and the people she trusted left her and Michonne behind.

"He will never find you," the Governor whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine, "and even if he does, it will be too late, I have big plans for you." He laughed in her ear as they forced her and Michonne into their cars and drove them in the opposite direction of the prison.


	18. Leaving me behind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol goes through hell and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to set warnings as I go as things are getting a little dark (for a time) 
> 
> WARNING: Violence, language and big angst (please don't hate me ), please let me know your thoughts

Chapter 18

Leaving me behind.

Carol couldn't believe it; he had left her, he had left them both. She felt cold and sick at the thought, at the look on his face as Rick had dragged him away. She looked over at Michonne who was sitting calmly facing ahead. How was she so calm? Carol's insides were jumping around like crazy and she just wanted to scream.

She could handle being chased by a herd of walkers into the woods in the dead of night, but not this. Walkers were predictable, if they got hold of you, you knew what they were going to do to you. But this was different, they were people and people were unpredictable; they could be cruel on so many different levels, Ed had shown her that.

Her heart was pounding and her hands were sweaty, and all she could think about was the little life that was growing inside her belly. Was the baby okay? She could feel dull cramping in her lower stomach and felt worry flood through her.

Michonne must have been able to sense her concern cause she shifted closer to her grasping her hand. She looked up at Michonne trying not to look scared, but clearly Michonne could see her fear and the woman smiled gently trying to calm her. They were only driving ten minutes when they came to a stop. Carol could see someone opening the gate as they drove onto what looked like an army base.

"Don't show them your fear, whatever you do stay strong, be brave, Carol," Michonne whispered to her. She nodded a silent promise before they were both grabbed by the hair and jerked out of the car. Carol refused to scream even though the pain was raw and real. The Governor came to stand in front of them.

"Lock them in the cells," he ordered before storming off. They dragged the two reluctant women into a holding area with about ten jail cells. Most were empty except a few that held some women and… "Oh my god Merle!" Carol's mind screamed recognising one of the prisoners before they opened the cell next to his and tossed them both inside, slamming the cell door closed and leaving them.

"Merle," Carol spoke up, looking through the bars of the cell at Merle. His head jerked up at the sound of his name. He was skinnier, and had fresh scars on his face and arms.

"You're the woman with the young kid right? From the camp?," he spoke moving closer to the bars.

"Yes, Daryl, he's been looking for you," she told him.

"Is he okay, safe?" his voice desperate.

"Yes," she whispered still not able to curve the betrayal she still felt.

"This is Daryl's brother?" Michonne spoke up; Daryl had spoken of Merle before on their hunts. Carol nodded before moving away from the bars and across to the other side of the cell. Curling up into a ball on the cold ground she tried to get some rest; she was going to need it if she hoped to get out of here alive.

"I don't think I remember you," Merle whispered not wanting to disturb Carol's rest.

"No, I'm new to the group but I hunt with your brother a lot, he misses you."

"But he is safe? He's alright?"

"Yeah he's fine… he was with us when we were taken by the Governor, we had a child and a heavily pregnant woman with us and he threatened to unleash walkers on them if Daryl didn't let him take me and Carol," she explained to him.

"He had no choice," Merle nodded understanding.

"But he'll come for us, he promised he wouldn't stop till he found her," Michonne informed him nodding over at Carol's now sleeping form.

"Why would he promise to find her?" Merle asked confused.

"They're engaged and she's pregnant with his baby… about nine weeks I think."

"Oh god," Merle gasped, worried his baby brother had finally found a woman who he loved and who loved him, was starting a family, and it was taken from him. He knew he had to do something to make sure she survived this so when Daryl came, it wasn't just to retrieve a body.

Carol woke aching all over after sleeping on the hard cold ground. She sat up looking over to see Michonne was awake, still looking straight ahead. Merle was curled on the ground in his cell asleep.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked groaning at her aching limbs.

"All night, the sun is not long up," she replied.

"Did you sleep?"

"On and off, I wanted to keep an eye on you," she informed her.

"Michonne, you need your rest," Carol sighed.

"I rest once I get you out of here," Carol smiled softly at the woman. She didn't know Michonne well but she knew enough to trust her with her life.

Carol could still feel the ache in her lower back but noticed that the cramps in her lower stomach had stopped. She needed to know. Standing, she turned her back to Michonne and a now awake Merle, slipping her hand inside her underwear.

"What are you doing?" Michonne asked confused, but when Carol turned back around two finger tips red with blood she had her answer. "Carol," she whispered her guts twisting in knots.

"The baby is gone," Carol cried sliding back to the floor.

"You don't know that for sure," Merle spoke up "The blood could be from anything."

"I've been having stomach cramps since he hit me in town… the baby is gone," she explained tears slipping from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "I failed to keep another child safe in this world," she sobbed into her hands, feeling the weight of losing another child to this cruel world.

"This is not your fault, not by a long shot." Michonne tried to comfort her but when they heard footsteps enter the room, Carol's head jerked up. Merle scurried back in his cell like he was trying to become invisible and Carol knew if Merle Dixon was that scared of these men, she was in serious trouble. They jerked open their cell door.

"You come with us," they demanded pointing at Carol.

"No take me instead," Michonne spoke, stepping forward only to be backhanded for her troubles. She fell to the ground as they moved to kick her but Carol jumped up standing in front of her trying to protect the woman.

"No please, I'll come, just stop," she begged. They nodded grabbing her arms hard and jerking her out of the cell.

"Be strong, Carol and remember everything is a potential weapon." Michonne yelled. Carol could only nod as they slammed the cell door closed and dragged her from the room.

They had led Carol into a room. It had a desk in the centre and a cage in the corner that held two walkers. When the governor had come in, he had chained her to the desk and stripped her to her underwear, he spent the better part of the day torturing her for the location of her group's camp, cutting her, burning her, whipping her legs with a thick leather belt but no matter what he did and no matter how betrayed she felt, she refused to tell him and put the group in danger.

After a few hours, he left her there chained and near naked sobbing in pain from the cuts, burns and welts that littered her body. She prayed he would just end it, she was never going to talk and she had nothing left to live for. Her baby was gone and the man she loved had abandoned her, she just wanted to die.

Night was starting to fall and she was starting to shiver, cold, alone, hungry and badly injured; she wished her hands were free so she could try and warm her skin. She looked around the room noting her bow and knife sat in the corner but she knew she would never reach them, then she saw pens and pencils that sat on the corner of the large desk she was tied to. "Everything is a potential weapon." Michonne's words echoed in her head, if she could just get her hands free.

Her thoughts where cut short when the Governor entered the room with one of his men. The other man entered the room but kept to the side; it looked like he was hiding in the corner of the room near the door. The Governor moved, untying her and jerking her to her feet, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her neck, a knife grazing her skin.

"Looks like your boyfriend and his people found us," he whispered into her ear. "We're just going to wait for him to come to us, and then the real fun will begin," he laughed in her ear filling her with fear and dread. She just hoped and prayed that they would get out of this alive, as angry as she was if she had to watch Daryl die, she knew she would never being able to go on.


	19. Breaking you down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol runs....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG WARNINGS here guys: Strong Violence, language and rape (actual not just implied).

Chapter 19

Breaking you down

Daryl was getting anxious, it had taken them longer than he would have liked. Once they had left the town, Daryl had hopped out of the car, telling Rick to get Lori and Carl back to the prison and then meet him back here.

He had found a bike, keys in it. He hopped on, and keeping a good distance he had followed the SUV back to an army compound. He watched as they dragged Michonne and Carol from the cars to what he guessed was a cell area. He wanted to run for her then, to save her, but he knew he had to be smart about this if he hoped to be able to get both her and Michonne out alive.

Getting back on the bike, he gunned it back to the town to wait for Rick to return with reinforcements. It had taken Rick longer to get back to him than he would have liked. It was over an hour to the prison and over another hour back to the small town and by then it was dark.

Daryl was held up in a little school; he ran out quickly flagging them down telling them to keep quiet as a small herd had not long passed through. He ushered Rick, T-Dog and Glenn inside the room. He barricaded it and closed all the blinds, knowing they would have to wait out the night. They would be no use to Carol and Michonne if they got killed or worse, lead the herd right to them.

That morning they knew they had to go over their game plan. They moved to gather all the weapons and ammo they could find in the small town and then headed towards the army compound that Daryl had followed the cars too. Staying low and quiet, they scoped out the place.

They counted at least thirty men and the place had a few walkers chained at the entrance as a deterrent Daryl guessed. They decided the best approach was to attack under the cover of darkness and to enter through the back of the compound so to avoid the walkers. T-Dog was to go with Rick to the holding area to free the prisoners and Daryl and Glenn would go for the Governor. Daryl had made it clear this was the last time that monster would ever be a threat to anyone, and their main rule was to show no mercy, kill anything that moved, dead or alive!

Now they were inside, and all hell was breaking loose. They had managed to get in and to their destinations without being noticed, but when Daryl heard gunfire he guessed they now knew they were there. But it didn't matter he knew he was close. Moving into a room, Glenn close behind him, he stopped to see the Governor using Carol as a shield. Her body was covered in cuts, burns, bruising, and welts, and he wanted to cry at the sight of her so hurt and only in her underwear. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the man step up behind him grabbing Glenn and hitting Daryl in the back of the head turning his world black.

When Daryl started to come to, he felt his head throbbing, something wet dripping from his head down his face which he assumed was blood. He could hear Glenn thrashing next to him, no doubt trying to get free from the same ropes that held him.

He forced his eyes open to see Carol standing behind a desk, the Governor behind her, knife still to her neck. Two men stood in the room now. One was white, tall and looked very proud of himself, Daryl guessed that was the one who had hit him cause the second man who was dark skinned, tall and very well built looked terrified.

"You decided to join us I see," the Governor laughed. "That's good cause I wanted you to see this." He grabbed Carol by the back of the head jerking her back with one hand while the other ripped and tore at her underwear.

"No please stop!," she screamed in fear realising what he had planned for her but before she could do anything her underwear had been torn from her body, leaving her in just her bra. "STOP!," she yelled jerking her head back head-butting him and causing him to stumble but he was on her in a second, smashing her face forward onto the hard table, breaking her nose.

She grasped her face, trying to stop her nose from bleeding and to get the room to stop spinning. When she felt him force himself inside her body, she screamed at the intrusion as he pounded into her, grasping her hips with bruising force.

"That's it, scream for me you whore," he sneered at her.

"You son of a bitch!," Daryl yelled pulling harder on the ropes that held him, trying to get free. "I'll fucking kill you!," Daryl promised the man.

Glenn couldn't watch, squeezing his eyes shut he felt like he might be sick at the display in front of him. Carol stayed quiet as he pounded into her violently, she wanted to scream, yell, fight or something but she knew it was useless and she refused to give him the satisfaction of screaming out again, it just seemed to excite him.

Instead she sobbed quietly as he violated her, her tears mixing with the blood that had run from her nose. She couldn't stop herself from looking up at Daryl who was red faced, jerking franticly to get free. His eyes were tortured and guilty, no doubt blaming himself; she knew it wasn't his fault but she doubted she could ever look at him the same again after seeing this happen to her, she just felt so dirty and ashamed.

"Carol, it's going to be alright, I will get you out of here, do you hear me? I promise I'll get you out of here," Daryl yelled to her trying to reassure her but it was like slow motion. She heard the Governor laugh at Daryl's words as he pounded in and out of her protesting body even harder and she noticed he had knocked over the jar of pens and pencils during his attack on her.

She moved so fast Daryl hadn't even seen it coming, grabbing a small handful of pens and pencils she turned, forcing him out of her body and stabbing him in the neck.

Once, twice, three times.

Blood spurted from his neck as he gagged and gurgled trying to get away from her but he didn't stand a chance. The dark man in the room raised his gun shooting the taller white man in the head. Carol straddled the Governor's waist, and he looked up at her.

"Please… don't…," he begged blood oozing from his mouth.

"Scream for me whore," she hissed throwing his words back at him before thrusting the pens into his eye and pushing it up into his brain ending his life and his torment on others. The darker man moved to help her up but she jerked away at his touch.

"No one touches me!," she hissed. He stepped back putting his arms up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, he held me here too, killed my sister and forced me to protect this camp, I can help you guys get out." She looked over at the dead guard that had knocked Daryl out, knowing that the man was telling the truth. When he handed her the clothes that had been torn off her body, she gladly took them starting to dress. She hissed in pain at the aching throb between her legs.

"Untie them," she ordered him pointing at Daryl and Glenn. Putting on the last of her clothes, she grabbed her bow and knife. Daryl moved for her but stepped back when she raised her bow at him.

"Back off!," she hissed, grabbing the gun from the dead guard's waist.

"Carol sweetie…," he spoke trying to calm her but she cut him off.

"I'm not your sweetie, not anymore," she spat. "You left me to die."

"Carol, I had no choice they would have killed Carl," he tried to explain.

"So instead our baby had to die to save that little brat once again," she hissed, her voice filled with venom and sadness.

"What?," Daryl almost cried at her admission.

"The baby is gone Daryl," she cried tears moving down her face. "You will take me to my friend," she said pointing to the dark skinned man who nodded, moving for the door but jerking back when Rick, T-Dog and Merle ran in.

"Merle!," Daryl gasped stunned to see his brother.

"Hey little brother," he smiled. That's when Daryl noticed Carol was heading for the door.

"Carol baby please we can get through this," he begged. She turned, her bow trained on Daryl and her gun pointed at Rick who was moving towards her.

"Back the fuck off!," she spat at Rick and he quickly stepped back.

"Carol calm down," Merle spoke softly stepping out in front. "I understand, I know what he done to you."

"You know nothing," she replied still not lowering her gun.

"The torture, the head games, the rapes… believe me I know, I have seen a lot while I have been here… please let me help you, let us help you," Merle spoke stepping closer to her.

"No one can help me, not now," she whispered but when she saw him moving closer she pushed the gun flush against his head. "And if you take another fucking step no one will be able to help you either, now back the fuck off!," she yelled at him. He nodded knowing she was deadly serious.

She jerked her head at the dark skinned man silently telling him to go and once he fled she looked at Daryl one last time, her heart breaking but knowing she could never look at him the same again not after what the Governor had done to her.

"Carol please, I love you," he cried tears running down his cheeks. Her eyes glassed over at his words. "I love you too," her mind cried but she couldn't say it.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I just can't… please don't follow me, I don't intend to make it out alive," she told him crying softly as she turned, running as fast as her feet would take her.

She ran down the hall. She could hear Daryl screaming out her name no doubt looking for her but the compound was in chaos, dead bodies lay in the halls; she could hear the moans of walkers knowing all the noise must have attracted them, but as she rounded the corner she ran into the chest of the man who had helped save her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room shutting the door behind her. She saw Michonne and moved to her, hugging her.

"Michonne, I thought you were dead," Carol whispered into the woman's shoulder.

"I thought you were too but I ran into this guy and he told me what happened… pens, really?," she smiled trying to keep things light.

"Everything is a potential weapon," Carol smiled proud.

"Come on, the guys are here," Michonne said moving for the door.

"No Michonne wait!," she begged sounding panicked. "Please, I can't go back to them, I can't look at him not after he left me." Michonne looked at her sighing.

"Carol I know we have been through hell, but he had no choice." Michonne knew Carol knew she was right. "Is that what this is about or is it because of what Daryl saw happen to you?" Carol knew the guard must have told her.

"I can't go back," she cried. Michonne nodded.

"Okay but we are going to have to fight our way out so I need you to stay focused." Carol nodded taking a deep breath, making the decision that she would not die in this hellhole.

"You're going to come with me?," Carol asked hopefully.

"My place is with you now, we'll get through this." Carol nodded; glad Michonne had decided to stay with her.

"By the way, my name is Tyreese and I just wanted to say thanks." The women nodded preparing their weapons.

"Ready?," Michonne asked them both. Nodding their heads, they pulled the door open ready to fight their way out of this hell in hopes of starting a new life for each other.


	20. Time rolls by.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year has passed and Carol is forced to face the one person she has been running from.

Chapter 20

Time rolls by.

One year later

Carol looked out her window smiling as she watched Michonne leading new people onto the base. After that horrible night at the Governor's compound Carol and Michonne, along with Tyrese and about ten other men who the Governor had tortured and tormented, had managed to get out alive.

They had taken the SUVs and headed out into the night, driving all night and at first morning light they found an old boarding school. The best thing about it was it had a tall stone wall all the way around it.

Carol, Michonne and Tyrese had gone in killing three walkers that were on the grounds but surprisingly they found no others. Moving the cars inside the stone wall, they set up a base. Doing runs for everything they needed, food, clothes, bedding, medical gear and most importantly weapons.

Carol and Michonne had set about training the men, making them fast, strong and sharp. Trained in hand-to-hand combat, and all weapons guns, crossbows, swords and more. They had realised they needed to make this world worth living in, going out in teams and dealing with the walkers, taking out as many as they could and soon word spread about a group of people doing good, helping people, saving people and taking them in.

Men, woman and children soon filled the school and it was declared a safe zone. There was a few of them now popping up all over the world. Always starting out the same, a few good people finding someplace safe and secure, like schools, army bases, prisons.

Carol had heard that "the prison" had been declared a safe zone and she was glad they were safe but as far as they knew Carol had died that night at the Governor's compound and she wanted to keep it that way. So the night they escaped, she changed her name, even the men she worked closely with every day knew her as Sophie; she had chosen it in memory of her sweet Sophia. Only Michonne knew the truth about her.

"Hey," Michonne knocked her from her thoughts as she walked in the front door. "Just brought a new group in, found them being chased by a few walkers."

"They alright?"

"Shaken up but thankfully none of them where bit or scratched." Carol nodded glad, she moved across her living room slipping on her bulletproof vest and zipping it up.

"I need you to gear up," Michonne announced.

"Got a mission?" Carol asked stepping forward; Michonne could see the excitement in her eyes.

"We've been invited to another safe zone, they are having a rebel problem, it was fairly innocent at first but there was an attack on their base a few days ago," Michonne sighed, "a young boy was injured and his mother was killed.

"Count me in," she smiled slipping her gun holster over her arms and putting her guns in it, one knife attached to her ankle and one on her hip. She slipped her cape over her shoulders. Michonne had given it to her a week after they found the school; it was near identical to Michonne's and Carol loved it because it kept her face covered. Putting her crossbow over her back, she nodded.

"We'll be gone for a couple of days so I'll give you twenty minutes to work everything out and meet you at the SUVs," Carol nodded.

"Who will be joining us?"

"Tyrese of course, Jake, Paul, Eric and William." Carol nodded, happy with her choices.

"Okay I'll pack a bag and get Theo and Tammy here, then meet you at the cars." Michonne nodded before moving outside and to her own house. She hoped Carol wouldn't hate her for not telling her they were heading back to the prison where Daryl still lived. Taking a deep breath, she decided Carol would just have to deal with it, the mission always came first.

Daryl walked the wall like he did most mornings; life had dragged on since the night he lost Carol. He had tried to find her through the mass of bodies that littered the Governor's compound but it had been hopeless. There were people shooting each other and when the walkers had arrived he knew without a doubt that she was gone for good. He just hoped she had forgiven him for leaving her in the first place.

How had everything gone so terribly wrong? They were happy, in love, a baby on the way and about to get married and then it had all fallen apart. He still remembered when he had gotten back to the prison, the girls had hung up her wedding dress and placed her shoes neatly on the floor thinking he would bring her home for sure.

He hadn't and it had just about killed him.

The dress still hung in his wardrobe and as much as it tortured him seeing it every time he opened it, he just couldn't bring himself to throw it away. He had wanted to die, to just end it but every time he went to do it he would hear her sweet voice.

"Daryl promise me" she had demanded that night after he thought she had died in the woods because of Carl. "I promise"

He had promised her and as much as he didn't want to keep to his word this time, he had. He was thankful for Merle; he kept him going. Merle didn't talk much about what happened to him in his few weeks as a prisoner at the Governor's compound but Daryl knew it had been bad. Merle was a totally different person, soft and kind, all racist tendencies gone and Daryl had watched over the past year as he grew closer and closer to young Beth, much to her father's disapproval.

"Hey," he turned to see Glenn standing behind him. "Rick wants to talk to you in the dining room." Daryl just nodded, climbing down the ladder and moving into the prison. It still amazed him just how alive this place was.

It had been declared a safe zone a little over six months ago and since then it was really filling up. Bubbling with life, men, women and children had made the prison home and they had all become one large family. They all looked out for each other.

Moving into the dining room, he saw Rick, Andrea, T-Dog, Merle and Hershel sitting around a table talking. They had been having a few problems with rebels trying to invade the prison and not for shelter, they were trouble. Daryl and Rick knew they had to protect the group but they knew if they left the prison to deal with the rebels it would leave the others vulnerable to attack, and they knew if just a couple of them were left to deal with it they would be vastly outnumbered.

But they had to do something; Carl had been badly hurt protecting his sister Lilly from the blast that claimed Lori's life just days ago. This was meant to be a safe zone and if they didn't do something fast they knew it would not be safe for long.

"Daryl good, you're here, sit down," Rick said looking up at him. He nodded taking a seat next to Merle.

"So remember when I told you guys about that vigilante group I heard about?"

"Yeah," Daryl replied nodding.

"Well I found them, they have a safe zone about four hours away and I sent a message to their leader who has agreed to come and help us with our problem."

"That's great, when do they arrive?"

"Soon, they actually should be here within the next hour," Rick replied. "They are very hard people, they don't follow common law and believe in doing what has to be done no matter how cold it may seem. They can get a little loud, they tend to frequent the bars when they're not working but they're good people. They do good work so we should try to accommodate them and be tolerant." They all nodded in agreeance before moving off to get back to their normal duties.

"Daryl can I actually talk to you in private?" Rick asked. Daryl turned back to face him, nodding and sitting back down across from him.

"What's up?"

"This group, they call their group Ghost on account that you don't see them coming but we actually know one of their leaders."

"Who?" Daryl asked confused.

"It's Michonne," Daryl's head jerked up in shock.

"What? But I thought she died at the Governor's compound."

"Apparently not, I had heard whispers but I didn't know for sure till I received the reply from my request."

"Maybe… maybe that means Carol…," Daryl started hopeful.

"Don't do it to yourself Daryl, I only told you so you weren't taken by surprise, you saw the compound there was no way she made it." Daryl looked down, his heart shattering all over again but nodding knowing he was probably right.

His beautiful Carol was gone.

They had been driving for a few hours with no problems, they had taken two cars and split into groups, but Michonne had insisted on staying with Carol. Carol looked out the SUV window loving the feel of the cool breeze on her face as her now long chocolate brown hair flowed in soft curls over her shoulder and down her back. That's when she started to realise that her surroundings looked very familiar.

"Stop the car!" She demanded. Tyrese slammed on the brakes and both Carol and Michonne jumped out.

"Sophie is everything okay?" Tyrese asked moving to get out of the car.

"Stay in the car," she snapped at him. He nodded closing his car door surprised by her tone, she was usually the nice one out of the two. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the prison in the distance?" Carol hissed at Michonne pointing at the prison that was now no more than a five minute drive from them.

"I knew you would."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded to know.

"Cause I knew it would become a fight and this is bigger than you and Daryl Dixon."

"Don't you dare speak his name," she snapped angry, she hadn't heard or spoken his name in a year.

"A few days ago the rebels tossed a grenade over the wall where Lori, Carl and Lilly were, not to mention others. Lori was killed instantly, Carl lost an eye but thankfully Lilly and the other kids were far enough away that they didn't get hurt… this is what we do, Carol."

"You know I don't go by that name anymore."

"Sophie, this is what we do, it's our job and we go where we are needed," Michonne reminded her. "The mission is what matters." As much as Carol hated to admit it, she knew Michonne was right.

"Fine but I'm wearing my hood at all times," Carol snapped placing it over her head and getting back in the car.

Michonne sighed she knew she would react this way and that is partly why she hadn't told her the truth, but she knew Carol would be revealed to Daryl even if Michonne had to reveal her herself.

Daryl hadn't done anything wrong, Michonne knew that. And she also knew Carol knew that. Carol wasn't angry or feeling betrayed she was scared and ashamed that Daryl had seen what he had, and Carol needed to let it go, to move on or Michonne knew it would destroy her.

Daryl deserved to know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	21. Face to face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all :)

Chapter 21.

Face to face.

As the cars drove closer to the prison, Carol could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She wasn't used to feeling this way, so scared and with no control over the situation. Her palms were sweaty and she could feel her cheeks were flushed under her hood. She kept her head down as the car came to a stop and Tyrese opened the car door for them.

She had been silently hoping that maybe Daryl wouldn't be there but as the gates opened she saw Rick and Daryl step out to greet them. Stopping to stand in front of the two men, Carol made sure her face was covered by the hood but Michonne removed hers, looking at Carol hopefully but sighing when Carol made no move to remove it. Michonne had hoped that maybe Carol would do the right thing but she could see she was going to need a push.

"Michonne, I can't believe it's really you, we thought you died the night at the Governor's compound," Rick told her. Carol saw Daryl visibly flinch at the Governor's name and couldn't help but feel bad, did he still miss her? Mourn her? Did that night still haunt him?

"It was a close call," Michonne nodded.

"But you made it out… alone?," Daryl spoke up. It was a question more than a statement. Michonne swallowed hard trying to think of the best thing to say, looking over at Carol. "This is my sister Sophie," she spoke changing the subject.

"I didn't realise you had a sister," Rick spoke surprised.

"Well we're not blood but we share a strong bond." Rick nodded understanding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sophie," Rick said extending his hand but Carol just nodded keeping her head down.

"She doesn't talk much," Michonne said.

"Well I'm Rick and this is Daryl," he told her but still she said nothing. "Won't you come in, get your men to drive the cars onto the grounds." Michonne nodded signalling for the men to follow them onto the grounds with the cars before following Rick and Daryl inside the prison.

They led the two women into the common room and Carol couldn't believe how many people now lived there. But still it seemed nothing had changed, everything still looked the same, she guessed the only difference was she had changed. Sitting down at a large wooden table across from Rick and Daryl, soon Andrea, T-Dog and Merle joined them as did Michonne and Carol's men who stood behind them.

"So what seems to be the problem?," Michonne said, wanting to get straight down to business.

"We have been having problems with a local group of rebels, at first it started out as little things, vandalism, threats and unfortunately we didn't take it seriously." Michonne nodded understanding, letting Rick continue. "Then it started to get worse, they started attacking our people when they were on hunts or scavenging trips. Aside from a few minor injuries, the attacks were unsuccessful but then the other day they tossed a grenade over the wall where all the children would play in the mornings."

"I'm assuming they knew your routines, knew the children would be in that area," Michonne spoke up.

"Well we can't say for sure but yes we believe so." Michonne nodded and Carol felt her blood boil with rage. Michonne was right, this was their job and they would deal with it. "Carl, my son, was badly hurt losing his eye, and Lori was killed."

"I heard. I'm very sorry to hear about Lori." Rick nodded.

"Thank you, Lori and I had been separated for a while but she was still the mother of my children, so it's been difficult." Carol couldn't help but notice how Andrea's hand came out to grasp Rick's, squeezing it supportively; this is not what she was expecting.

"Carl, is he doing alright?"

"Yes he is doing well and is doing his best to adjust to only having one eye." Michonne nodded. "So you're happy to help us?"

"We'll leave at first light," Carol had spoken before she could stop herself but her voice was low and gruff and she hoped they wouldn't realise it was her.

"My sister is right, we will rest tonight then head out and lay traps first thing in the morning."

"Thank you both so much, you have no idea how much this means to us."

"We're happy to help Rick," Michonne replied as both her and Carol stood from their chairs.

"Also, Daryl and Merle have offered to help in tracking them." This quickly got Carol's attention.

"We work alone," she debated. "Both Michonne and I are capable trackers."

"But the extra help is welcome, thank you" Michonne cut her off. Carol was fuming and Michonne knew it.

"Great, well Andrea will show you to your rooms and if you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask." Michonne nodded following Andrea to their rooms. Their men were split between two rooms and Michonne and Carol decided to share. Once Andrea left them, Carol moved to lock the door, removing her hood to glare at Michonne.

"What game are you playing at?" she snapped at Michonne.

"No game, Daryl and Merle Dixon are the best trackers I have ever come across," she replied. "We are good but we're not that good, I don't want to spend the next two days stumbling in the woods trying to find them, this threat needs to be dealt with fast, so deal with it." Carol sighed, knowing she was right. "Now I'm going to shower and eat, I hear they have a little pub here and I thought we might go and enjoy a few drinks." Michonne smiled causing Carol to laugh softly.

"Just a few?" Carol asked raising an eyebrow at the other woman.

"Well, maybe more than a few." Shaking her head, Carol watched Michonne disappear into the showers, deciding Michonne was right, a few drinks this afternoon sounded like a great idea.

After eating, Carol had taken Tyrese and gone outside the wall, wanting to do a perimeter search to see if the rebels had set up any kind of camp nearby, but so far their search had come up empty.

"Sophie, permission to speak freely?," he asked. She stopped, looking at him from under her hood.

"Don't you always?," she smirked at him, he laughed softly nodding.

"The night we first met… well I can't help but notice that I have seen some of these men before." She swallowed, she had been hoping that he wouldn't recognise them. "They were there that night."

"They were," she nodded. "But it's important that they don't know I'm here, which is why I have been keeping the cape on," she told him honestly.

"Yes commander." They started walking again. "Daryl Dixon… was he important to you?," he asked unsure if he should. He didn't want to upset her and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her answer; it was no secret he cared about her and wanted to be with her, but she had made it clear that would never happen although he still held hope.

"He is of my past, so what I did or didn't feel for him once is irrelevant," she replied her voice coming out harsher then she meant. He nodded realising she didn't want to talk about it and stayed quiet the rest of the trip.

That evening, Carol sat in the bar alone; she could see Michonne and the men drinking together talking and laughing loudly, but she preferred to drink alone. Merle was behind the bar serving but Carol hadn't noticed Daryl as he came into the bar.

Michonne laughed with the men, enjoying the night off and having a few drinks to relax. Noticing her glass was empty, she stood moving to the bar, she only got halfway across the room when Daryl stepped in front of her forcing her to stop.

"What can I do for you Daryl," she sighed knowing he would confront her sooner or later.

"You never answered my question earlier."

"And what question was that?"

"You made it off the Governor's compound, were you alone?" She looked around noting that Carol was looking up slightly, but her face was still covered by the shadow her hood offered. It was clear she had noticed Daryl had stopped Michonne.

"No I wasn't alone, I found Tyrese and ten other men with a few women and children," she replied moving to step past him, but he moved, stopping her.

"Carol?"

"What about her?"

"Was she among the women?," he hissed his voice coming out angry.

"Don't do this to yourself Daryl," she sighed stepping past him, but he grasped her arm jerking her back to face him. The men stood raising their guns at Daryl. "It's alright," she told her men pulling her arm free from Daryl's grasp, they lowered their weapons sitting back down but still keeping a close eye on their commander.

"Just answer me, did she make it? Did you see her at all?" His voice was begging her and she wanted to tell him Carol was safe and sound but she couldn't betray her sister's trust.

"I'm sorry Daryl."

"Why won't you just answer me?"

"Cause it's not my question to answer," she snapped at him.

"She's alive, isn't she," he spoke knowing he was right. "Where is she? I need to see her." Daryl had grabbed Michonne by the arms, Carol moved fast grabbing him and turning him, making him tumble to the floor. Michonne could see she was contemplating what to do, would she remove her hood? But before she could decide, they heard the unmistakable sound of an explosion.

"Gear up!" Carol yelled at their men. They raced from the room and out to the wall where Rick and Merle met them.

"It's the rebels, they're trying to breach our wall," Rick informed them.

"Is it holding?" Michonne asked.

"For now."

"Alright, we move out on foot, spread out and kill anything that moves," Carol ordered the men.

"Yes commander," they agreed moving for the gate. Michonne grasped Carol's face under the hood placing her forehead against hers.

"Be safe sister," she whispered.

"You too." Michonne nodded as they headed outside the wall and split up. Carol noticed that Daryl and Merle had also followed them out, but she knew it wasn't the time to argue and she headed off into the woods.

They had been outside the wall for a good twenty minutes. Carol had lost count of how many people she had put down, the group was large and well trained but they were better trained; she also noticed that walkers had been attracted by the noise.

She was trying to locate the leader, they had been shown a sketch of him earlier that day and she knew if she could find him, she could get the information she needed to put an end to this. She could hear fighting, gun fire and moans; they needed to end this fast.

When she heard a stick snap behind her she turned crossbow raised. She came face to face with another crossbow and Daryl behind it. He looked shocked, lowering his crossbow she saw his mouth gasp open and his eyes tear up; the moonlight shining in his eyes.

"Carol," he whispered sounding shocked and hurt. It was then that she realised her hood had fallen from her face, revealing her, she figured it must have happened sometime during the battle.

"Shit!," she hissed under her breath angry that she wasn't more aware and even more angry that now he knew, not just that she was alive but that she was here at the prison and had been for the whole day. Sighing, she knew she was in for one hell of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts so far?


	22. Darkness inside of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a darker side of Carol.

Chapter 22

Darkness inside me.

When she heard a stick snap behind her, she turned crossbow raised, she came face to face with another crossbow and Daryl behind it. He looked shocked, lowering his crossbow she saw his mouth gasp open and his eyes tear up, the moonlight shining in his eyes.

"Carol," he whispered sounding shocked and hurt, it was then that she realised her hood had fallen from her face, revealing her, she figured it must have happened sometime during the battle.

"Shit!," she hissed under her breath angry that she wasn't more aware and even more angry that now he knew, not just that she was alive but that she was here at the prison and had been for the whole day. Sighing, she knew she was in for one hell of a fight.

"You're alive," he looked at her in shock "You're here." He sounded so confused, so hurt that for a moment she actually felt bad.

"Looks like," she muttered not really wanting to talk to him. He moved forward to touch her but she couldn't stop herself from jerking back.

"You have been here at the prison all day and half the night, keeping that hood covering your face and telling everyone your name is Sophie… why? Why lie to us?" His voice sounded broken but angry.

"A lot of things about me have changed Daryl, including my name." Her voice was cold but firm.

"I thought you were dead."

"Carol Peletier did die that night."

"How could you not tell me you were alive? I have spent the past year blaming myself, hating myself and all this time you were just fine," he snapped his anger getting the better of him.

She sighed feeling herself getting annoyed, this wasn't the time or the place for this type of argument and she was just about to tell him as much when she saw movement behind her. Moving fast, she shoved him to the ground lifting the butt of her crossbow she hit their attacker with it in the face, hard, knocking him out.

She hissed as white hot pain shot through her, looking down she noticed a knife in her chest just below her collarbone. It wasn't deep enough to do a lot of damage but it would need stitches, deciding she didn't want anyone knowing and making her get treatment which meant slowing her down so she pulled the blade from her flesh, stashing it inside her cape and pulling out a clean rag, tucking it into her shirt in hopes it would stop the bleeding. She was pulling her cape around her to hide the blood when she heard Daryl stand behind her.

"What do you think?," she said kneeling down next to the unconscious man, holding the sketch in her hand that she had been given of the rebel leader.

"Excuse me?," he asked confused, his mind spinning at the events of the past few minutes.

"Looks like our guy right?," she said holding the sketch next to the man's face.

"Uh I guess so… Carol…," he started but she cut him off..

"I don't go by that name anymore," she informed him standing and raising her bow when she heard rustling, but lowering it when she saw Michonne, Merle and her men come out of the woods.

"We got walkers everywhere, we may need to fall back," Michonne told her.

"Oh my god, Carol?" Merle asked confused to see her there.

"Carol?," one of her men spoke, confusion written all over his face, they after all had only ever known her as Sophie.

"Don't ask," she sighed. "Looks like I found our rebel leader anyway so I want him bound and brought back to the prison alive so we can question him," she ordered.

"Yes commander," they nodded moving to follow her orders. She spared Daryl one last glance before moving back to the prison with Michonne and their men.

They moved inside the prison gate. Carol could feel eyes burning holes through her. Maggie and Glenn were on the wall, mouths hanging open in shock, she hadn't bothered to put her hood back up – what was the point? She knew Daryl would tell them all the truth the second he had the chance. Moving through the prison, she heard the gasps of surprise and turned to see Rick and Andrea looking straight at her.

"Take the prisoner to one of the cells, I want him restrained to a table for interrogation," she said turned to face Tyrese and Jake.

"Yes commander," they nodded moving down the hall with the rebel leader who was still out cold.

"Oh my god Carol," Rick spoke. She turned to face him. Andrea couldn't believe her eyes, she had thought for sure her best friend had died a year ago but here she was. Her hair was longer, darker and fell over her shoulders in loose curls. Her body was firmer and more toned and she bore battle scars, but it was definitely Carol. Andrea moved forward before she could stop herself, wrapping her arms around Carol. Carol stood stiff unsure what to do or how to react.

"I thought you were dead, god I missed you so much." This felt strange to Carol, foreign. She wasn't used to being held or hugged. There was only one person in her life that she showed affection to, so she found herself feeling awkward, patting Andrea's back almost robotically before stepping away from the woman. "Carol, we all missed you," Andrea spoke again but it was almost like Carol wasn't hearing her words.

"I don't… uh I don't go by that name anymore," she found herself stammering. She didn't like this, it felt wrong and all she wanted to do was flee from these people's gazes. She could feel panic and fear bubbling up and she hated it, hated that she felt weak and powerless, that wasn't who she was anymore, and she quickly found herself getting angry.

"No it's Sophie right?" Rick snapped stepping forward. "Why wouldn't you tell us you were alive? We mourned for you, the people here were left devastated by your loss and then you come in here and hide yourself from us." Michonne could see Carol get madder and madder but she was too late to stop it.

"Mourned me? Are you serious? You are the bastards that left me there that day and you guys were the ones devastated?" She laughed out loud, feeling rage burn to the surface as she tried to calm herself. "I hide because it's none of your business if I'm alive or dead and I knew I would get a billon questions that we don't have time for right now. It is only a matter of time before his people discover we have him and that gives them the chance to move base and re-group," she hissed turning to face Michonne.

"You're right, so game plan?," Michonne asked trying to calm Carol by forcing her to focus on the problem at hand.

"Well we don't really have the luxury of taking the time with the slower, more gentler approach. If we waste too much time and they move, it could take us months to track them again and in that time they could launch another attack."

"Agreed, so we take the information by force?"

"By force," Carol agreed. They moved to head to the cell when Daryl grasped her arm.

"We're not done yet," he snapped, pain shot through her arm from her knife wound; she had almost forgotten about it.

"Yes we are," she replied attempting to jerk her arm from his grasp.

"No we're fucking not," he hissed tightening his grip on her. She turned hitting him in the chest with an open hand, he flew back slamming into a nearby wall almost knocking the wind right out of him.

"Nobody touches me!," she spat. He remembered those words, she had said them the night she was raped and he knew if he could just reach her, get her to let it out, to let it all go, the real Carol would come back; she was there he could see her in her eyes.

"Someone touched you," he said noticing the blood running down the arm she had pushed against his chest. Moving her hand under her cape, she hissed when her hand came into contact with the open wound.

"Did you get bit?" Michonne asked sounding panicked.

"You know better than to ask me something so stupid," Carol replied moving over to her, undoing her cape and handing it to Michonne, she showed her the wound.

"Knife?"

"Yeah, I saw the leader coming up behind Daryl ready for the kill and I pushed him to the ground, hit the leader in the face and knocked him out but he got a piece of me first," Carol explained.

"That doesn't happen very often," Michonne said looking surprised.

"I know it was sloppy, but I was distracted," she sighed looking over at Daryl. Michonne nodded understanding, she had been hoping for this, hoping Daryl would discover it was Carol under that hood, but not like this. Not in the middle of a war; she had hoped it would happen after they had dealt with the rebels.

"We need to get you patched up."

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding all over the place," Daryl spoke. She turned to face him, Michonne moving to her side. "You got hurt saving my life, let us help you."

"My job is to help people Daryl, to save them, so don't go getting all warm and fuzzy, thinking it was more than what it really was," she snapped turning to walk away but his words froze her in her spot.

"Is this who you are now? Jaded and bitter? Solving your problems with your fists?" She spun around to face him, fire blazing in her eyes.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it," she spat.

"Wow Ed would be so proud."

"Excuse me?," she hissed moving to get in his face.

"Carol calm down," Michonne almost begged moving to stand next to the two.

"How about while I'm here fixing a problem you can't seem to take care of, we make a deal, I'll stay out of your way and you stay the hell out of mine," she yelled but he refused to back down.

"No deal, I'm going to be in your way 24/7 until you talk to me." She hated this, she was used to people doing as she said but he was refusing to yield and it only seemed to fuel her rage.

"What do you want to talk about Daryl huh? The betrayal I felt when you left me there in that town with those men? The things that monster said to me, did to me? What I had to endure just so hell itself didn't come here and kill everyone inside this prison? What he made of…" She stopped, sobs choking her, she could feel her throat closing up and she couldn't finish her words.

"Don't stop Carol please, tell me." She shook her head swallowing hard. "Do you want to know what he made of me? What he turned me into? The pain, the rage, the confusion… I miss you, I want to come home but I no longer deserve you, if you only knew the things I have done," her mind screamed, sobbing, begging her to say it but the words wouldn't come.

"Please let me in, let me help you," he begged, he had seen her there in that moment, the woman he loved, the woman he had asked to marry him but she was gone as quickly as she had shone through, her eyes turning as cold and hard as ice.

"I don't need or want your help, if you know what is good for you, you'll stay out of my way," she hissed turning to leave but Michonne stopped her.

"Hey." Carol turned to face her. "I don't care what's going on between you two right now but you need to get that fixed," she told her pointing at her stab wound.

"But the prisoner…" Carol started to protest only to be cut off.

"Isn't going anywhere… it will take five minutes to get looked at, if it was me you would have already dragged me kicking and screaming to the clinic." Carol sighed knowing she was right. "You are no good to me dead." Carol smiled, nodded.

"The clinic still where it was?," she asked looking at Rick to see T-Dog and Beth had joined the group, they looked stunned. Rick nodded as Carol moved down the hall rounding the corner and out of their sight. Michonne turned to face Daryl.

"You can't come at her hard and fast… the things the Governor put her through changed her, made her hard. She is in there but you have to search gently, otherwise you'll just spook her… slow and steady wins the race champ," she smiled patting his shoulder before turning to leave.

"Do you want me to win the race?," he asked unsure of Michonne's intentions in this. She turned to look at him, her face soft but honest.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have brought her here in the first place." Daryl smiled as he watched the woman walk away. He would reach Carol; he would bring her back even if it took him a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	23. Trying to reach you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl trys to reach Carol but he wonders if she is too far gone.

Chapter 23

Trying to reach you.

Carol sat in the clinic, her back to the door as Hershel walked in. He had been told she was needing treatment but he had almost expected they were putting him on, he had truly believed she was dead; so when he walked around the front of her and saw her familiar face, he was stunned.

"Hey doc," she smiled at him softly.

"Well they told me you were alive but I didn't truly allow myself to believe it." She laughed softly at this. She had always liked Hershel, she felt comfortable around him. He moved close, inspecting her wound before sitting back down. "Well you're definitely going to need stitches."

"No stitches, just patch it up for the time being."

"Carol this wound is very deep; if I don't stitch it you run the risk of getting an infection."

"I understand the risks doc, but I have a prisoner to interrogate and a mission to execute. I can't do that with stitches, it would make it hard to move. I promise once the mission is finished I'll come back and you can put as many stitches in me as you like." Hershel laughed softly.

"Alright but the second you're back, you come here or I'll hunt you down." She nodded to agree as he got to work cleaning the wound and binding it the best he could.

Once he was done she hopped down and headed for the cell where they were keeping the rebel leader. She saw Michonne, Daryl, Rick and Andrea standing out in front waiting for her; she took a deep breath as she moved towards them.

"What did Hershel say?" Daryl asked pointing to her arm.

"It's fine, just had to wrap it," she lied, knowing if they knew it needed stitches she would never get out the door to finish the mission.

"You ready?" Michonne asked. Carol nodded. As they moved into the room she noticed Daryl, Rick and Andrea were following, turning she placed her hand gently on Daryl's chest. She couldn't help but love the feel of it.

"You guys should wait out in the hall," she informed them trying to keep her voice soft. "You may not like what you see in here," she tried her best to explain.

"I told them they could come in," she heard Michonne speak behind her. Sighing, she nodded letting them in; she really didn't want them in there watching this but she knew she had no choice and she had to remain focused.

"You two guard the hall," Michonne ordered Tyrese and Jake who nodded, stepping out of the cell. Carol shut the cell door, pulling the curtain closed so no one could see in. She moved to stand next to the rebel leader who was now wide awake.

"What's your name?," she asked her face hard and serious. She could feel Daryl move to stand beside her as Rick and Andrea stood at the foot of the table the rebel leader was secured to.

"Fuck you whore!," he spat.

"Okay," she nodded pulling a small knife from her side, moving fast she sliced his right cheek open, not deep enough to warrant stitches but enough to make him hiss in pain. "Let's try that again, name?"

"Warren," he sighed caving.

"Fantastic, my name is Sophie," she saw him visibly flinch at her name and couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "I see by your reaction you have heard of me, that's good, that will make this go a lot easier… so where is your base?" He turned his head refusing to look at her or answer her.

"No, okay let's try an easier question… how about how many soldiers in your little army?" Still he said nothing. "Do you have people held captive on you base?" Michonne looked up at her nodding, indicating he had reacted to the question. Moving, Carol grabbed his face forcing him to look at her.

"When I ask you a question, you will answer me," she hissed.

"No I won't," he snapped back at her.

"Fine let's do this the hard way then," she replied. Her face twisted in anger as she let go of his face. Moving to the corner of the room, she saw the table waiting for her. Rolling a little silver table next to the man's face she pulled the cloth off it to reveal a tray of silver instruments. Picking up a scalpel, she bent down showing him the blade.

"What should I cut off first? Your nose or your pretty lips?" She heard Andrea gasp.

"That's enough," she heard Daryl say. Standing, she put the scalpel down looking at him.

"Can I have a word?" she said. Moving out of the cell and away from her men, she turned looking at Daryl.

"You're going too far," he told her.

"That is too far? Daryl I have barely gotten started, I told you lot not to come in."

"You do something like that and it changes you Carol, makes you…," he sighed unable to finish.

"Makes me what? Hard? Cold? I'm already those things." She took a deep breath before she continued, "Do you think I want to do this? That I enjoy it? I don't, I fucking hate it but I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do, you're better than this," he spoke cupping her cheek. She wanted to jerk back but she was enjoying the feel of his warm skin on hers. She closed her eyes for a moment savouring the feeling before opening them. Grabbing his hand, she moved it from her face but still held onto his hand.

"We don't have time to go slow with this guy, I wish there was another way but there isn't, he gave the order that killed Lori, that blinded Carl in one eye, he gave the order knowing, hoping that kids would die," she reminded him. He sighed knowing she was right. "He has people in his camp, captives and god knows what him and his men have been doing to them, I can't let that stand." He nodded agreeing.

"Okay." She let go of his hand and he wanted to cry.

"Daryl…," she started, she knew she had to tell him the truth, she knew he would probably hate her but he deserved to know. "There's something you should know…," she started but the sound of Michonne clearing her throat stopped her.

"We are killing time," Michonne spoke. Nodding, Carol moved from Daryl and back into the room, hearing the cell door close she picked the scalpel back up.

"Right, now where were we… oh right you were about to answer all me questions willingly." But when he turned his head from her again, she knew she had to step things up a notch. "I wonder if I can do you like an apple," she spoke running the blunt end on her scalpel over his bare leg.

"A… an a..apple?" he stammered looking at her.

"Oh you know when you were a kid and you would peel an apple, you always tried to keep it in one long piece." His eyes grew big looking fearful as she brought the scalpel closer to his face. "I wonder if I slice the skin from your flesh if I can do it in one long strip, let's find out," she said moving to his lower leg, slipping the scalpel into his skin she started to cut upwards.

"No god please, fuck I'll talk, I'll tell you everything," he winced in pain. Slipping the scalpel out, she smiled down at him.

"Full cooperation, I do love it." He told her everything, where the base was, how many people were there, how many trained, where they kept watch, how many prisoners and where they kept them. Once they finished, they all stepped out into the hall.

"We have to gear up and get moving," Michonne spoke and Carol nodded.

"I agree, we should deal with this now, there is a big chance they've realised he has been captured already."

"What about him?" Andrea asked pointing at the cell.

"We can't let him go, this would just start up all over again," Rick spoke. Daryl nodded agreeing.

"We can't keeping him here either he is too dangerous, what if he gets loose?" Daryl piped up.

"Then someone else dies," Carol spoke. Looking at Michonne, Carol could see what she was thinking, there was only one way to deal with this. Pulling her gun out of the small of her back, Carol moved into the cell but they all quickly followed her.

"You can't," Andrea spoke stopping her before she could raise her weapon.

"What would you have me do? I mean you said it, we can't let him go and he can't stay here he is a danger, that leaves one option left," she said clocking her gun.

"No please, just let me go, I swear I won't come after you again," the man begged.

"Shut up," Michonne snapped gagging him.

"I'm not trying to be a monster, I'm just being smart but you know what, it's your zone, your choice, so what will it be Officer Rick?" Rick looked around knowing she was right. Daryl looked at him with indifference while Andrea looked fearful. Sighing, Rick looked at Carol.

"Do what you think is right," he spoke. Nodding she moved too fast for anyone to object this time, putting the gun to the man's temple she pulled the trigger.

"What the hell happened to you? How can you be so cold?" She turned to face Andrea as the woman spoke. Saying nothing, she moved past them and out into the hall, telling their men to gear up.

"You may think she is cold and callous but she feels more than most of us, she keeps the rest of us human, she remembers every face, no matter how evil they were or how much they had it coming. She makes the hard choices and does things others couldn't and shouldn't have too." Michonne took a deep breath before continuing. "You may not like her methods but you had to know the moment we brought him here that he wasn't leaving this prison alive, someone had to do it… would you prefer it had to be one of you?" They said nothing.

"I didn't think so." Moving, Michonne slipped out into the hall. "We will be back by morning, have a medical team ready just in case," she spoke before leaving them to their thoughts; she knew they knew she was right.

Carol had done the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? hate?


	24. Letting go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets to see a softer side to Carol.

Chapter 24

Letting go.

The mission had been a total success, they had infiltrated the base undetected and moved their way through killing those they had to but giving them a chance to surrender. Unfortunately most of the guards hadn't been in a surrendering mood, but nonetheless they had made it to the holding cells and ushered nearly fifty prisoners, men, women and children to waiting cars. She had been very glad they had borrowed one of Rick's trucks. After setting some well-placed charges, they had destroyed the base and anything left inside it.

Carol looked at the families in the back of her SUV; they had gotten their just in time. These poor people had been put through hell. Pulling inside the prison grounds they started helping people out, the medical people taking charge and getting them into the clinic. She helped a woman in her forties from the SUV and her fourteen year old daughter, when the woman grasped her, hugging her tightly like she was afraid to let go.

"Thank you so much," she whispered into Carol's hair. Carol nodded before pulling back to look at the woman. "They took us three weeks ago, we were running from walkers when they found us, we thought they were there to help us but when we got into their car they pushed my husband out and shot him in the leg and left him for the walkers," she sobbed holding Carol's hands tightly telling her their story.

"I'm so sorry about your husband but you are safe here, I promise," Carol replied rubbing the woman's arm hoping to reassure her. Andrea had come out to help bring people in and found herself listening to this woman's gut wrenching story.

"They beat me and raped me, I fought them at first but they said they would leave my beautiful Josie alone if I didn't fight them," she told Carol, pulling her daughter close to her as her daughter sobbed into her mother's side. "But there was one guy, he was always looking at her, he came in and attacked Josie, hit her, started ripping her clothes off, I tried to stop him but he knocked me down, I thought all hope was lost and then you came in, like an angel in the night and saved us, you saved my baby," she cried harder moving to hug Carol again.

"They would have stolen my baby's innocence, you have no idea how much it means to us that you came for us, that you saved us, if you had been even a few minutes later…" Her sobbed choked in her throat at the thought of what could have happened to her daughter.

"You are both going to be safe here I promise you," Carol spoke stepping back. "And if you ever need to talk there are people here to help, to listen… don't bottle it all inside believe me when I say it will consume you, now Beth will take you and your daughter to the clinic to be checked over," she smiled as Beth ushered the two women away.

"Oh my god." Carol turned at the sound of Andrea's voice only to get an armful of the woman as Andrea hugged her hard. "I am so sorry that I called you cold, I was wrong," she said before pulling back.

"Don't worry about it."

"No I do worry about it. Carol I get why you do what you do, if you hadn't have tortured that leader that woman's daughter would have been raped and god knows what else could have happened to the others." Carol just nodded. "By the way Hershel wants you in the clinic like now," Andrea laughed.

"Right um can you make sure everyone we brought back is thoroughly checked over, not just medically either but for bites and scratches too, just to be sure and then make sure they all eat and drink water." Andrea nodded as Carol moved to head inside the prison.

"Carol," Andrea called out, she turned to face her. "You know what you said to that woman about not bottling the pain… well it's good advice." Andrea didn't give her a chance to reply as she turned to help people out of the cars. Sighing, Carol moved inside knowing she was right… she needed to let it all go before it killed her.

She moved into the clinic and it was buzzing with life, people moved around helping others and Carol couldn't help but think it was good they had extended the clinic. Hershel saw her as she entered and waved him over smiling at her.

"You did an amazing job Carol, I mean Sophie," he stumbled to correct himself.

"Carol's fine, Hershel." He smiled nodding.

"So many lives saved, you should be proud," he complimented her.

"Yeah it's a good thing we took one of Rick's trucks." He laughed and nodded before patting the bed silently telling her to sit; as she did he moved to get some equipment ready. "There are a lot of sick people here maybe you should see to them first," she suggested looking around at the busy clinic.

"You are just as important as everyone here, maybe more as you need to be fit and healthy to save even more lives… besides we have many medical personal now doctors, surgeons, vets, nurses and so on, so I'm all yours." She laughed softly.

"Okay."

"Alright, let's see if you managed to keep the binding clean." She moved to take off her bulletproof vest and her black long sleeve top, leaving her in just a black singlet. "Well it's not clean, that's for sure." She looked down at the patch seeing it was almost as dark as her top because of dirt.

"Sorry," she smiled. "It just when we first got there we were trying to get in unseen so there was a lot of crawling in the dirt and I didn't take the time to change my shirt before I left so there was a pretty big hole there," she tried to explain.

"It's alright dear, you were in a battle situation I guess keeping a patch clean was the last thing on your mind." She nodded smiling; she couldn't help the hiss as he pulled the patch back. He moved pouring water on it to get it clean so he could get a good look at it. "Just as I thought, you have an infection, I really wish you had let me stitch it before you left."

"Sorry Hershel but it really would have slowed me down and I couldn't afford that, so what do we do now?"

"Well I'm going to have to clean it and stitch it, you'll need antibiotics for at least two weeks which means no going out on missions, you need to take it easy."

"Listen Hershel…," she went to protest but the sound of Michonne voice cut her off.

"Don't worry Doc, I'll make sure she sticks to your orders." She turned seeing Michonne and Daryl moving in.

"Michonne…"

"Don't argue with me, it's two weeks not two years… you can busy yourself training new recruits." Carol sighed caving.

"Fine but only for two weeks."

"Good girl, I just wanted to report in everyone has been checked, no bites or scratches and Eric and William just reported back from the rebel base, nothing survived the blast."

"Good," Carol nodded.

"I am going to eat and shower and then sleep the day away, meet me for drinks tonight."

"Sure," she smiled as Michonne left. She looked up at Daryl's eyes, he was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back before turning to look at Hershel.

"Now I'm going to have to give you an anesthetic to numb the area so I can stitch you up," Hershel warned her but she couldn't stop from pulling back.

"No anesthetic." Daryl moved to her side.

"Carol, this is going to be extremely painful, not to mention if you flinch while I'm stitching you up…"

"I won't flinch… look, what if something happens? What if there is an attack?"

"Then let the rest of us handle it," Daryl said placing his hand over hers, he expected her to pull away from him and found himself stunned when she didn't.

"Daryl…"

"You heard Michonne, the whole rebel base was destroyed, we don't get a lot of trouble here which is why we named it a safe zone, please don't fight me just this once," he said, his eyes pleading and she felt her resolve waver.

"Alright but no harsh pain killers, I don't like being sluggish, it makes me anxious and paranoid," she tried to explain.

"Deal," Hershel smiled at her. "Just some ibuprofen alright." Carol nodded agreeing.

After Hershel had cleaned and stitched her wound, he gave her two ibuprofen and a bottle of antibiotics with strict instructions to take three tablets everyday till they were finished. Moving out into the hall, Daryl walked her to her room. She had to admit she would be glad to get some sleep, she was exhausted and Hershel had said she had lost a fair amount of blood and needed to rest. Stopping at her door, she turned to face Daryl.

"Thank you for walking me to my room."

"You're welcome, just please get some rest."

"I will I promise, I'm beat anyway but if anything happens please wake me." He sighed nodding, one thing hadn't changed, she still worried way too much.

"Sleep well," he whispered moving forward and kissing her softly on the cheek before turning and leaving her. She could still feel his lips burning her cheek and she couldn't help but smile as she went into her room and finally slept.

Daryl had gone to wake her, bringing her a hot meal and a drink for dinner; but when he had arrived at her room, he was surprised to find it empty, thinking for sure she would still be resting. Moving down the hall, he headed for the pub thinking she must have gone for drinks with Michonne, but as he went to pass the music room they had set up for the kids as part of their schooling, he heard the unmistakable sound of her singing.

These days I haven't been sleeping, staying up playing back myself leaving, when your birthday passed and I didn't call. And I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side, realized that I loved you in the fall. Then the cold came, the dark days, when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.

He placed the tray quietly on a nearby table, not wanting to disturbed her; he watched as she played the piano and sang noticing the bottle of tequila that sat on top of the piano barely touched. She still sounded as sweet as an angel and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Carol closed her eyes, lost in the music, in the feel of it, in the freedom, she had written this song months ago and although she had never admitted it before, she had written it while thinking of Daryl and her regrets for leaving him.

So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time. Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time.

She wished she could go back, to change things and not run from him, from her own fear and insecurities but she also knew she wouldn't change it either. If she hadn't left, she wouldn't be who she is now, she wouldn't have helped save the people she had and she could never regret that. But she wished there was a way to have both worlds, where she could still be strong, independent and help make the world a better place, a place worth living in but also have Daryl, that love, that devotion, that connection, but she wondered if it was even possible? Could they juggle both worlds, and when he found out the whole truth about her, would he even want to?

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right, and how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry. Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming. If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.

Would he be angry? Would he hate her? The thought brought tears to her eyes and she just wanted to hide away and cry, but she knew she couldn't. It was time she stopped running, it was time she faced her past, her demons and came to terms with her mistakes.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand.

She just prayed he would forgive her.

But this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December. Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time. All the time.

He moved across the room looking down at her, he could tell by the lyrics she sang that she was thinking of him or he hoped she was. He touched her hand making her look up at him, eyes shining with tears begging to be let free.

"I think it's time we talked," he spoke softly. She took a deep breath, nodding, standing from her seat. They moved out into the hall stopping at the door of their old room. She tried to calm herself, her heart pounded madly in her chest and her palms were crazy sweaty, and even though she hated feeling this way, she knew he was right. They did need to talk, but for the first time in a year she was scared to death even though she knew it was time to face her past and let it finally go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy


	25. I'll catch you when you fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Daryl talk and more ;)

Chapter 25

I'll catch you when you fall.

"I think it's time we talked" he spoke softly; she took a deep breath nodding. Standing from her seat, they moved out into the hall stopping at the door of their old room. She tried to calm herself, her heart pounded madly in her chest and her palms were crazy sweaty and even though she hated feeling this way she knew he was right, they did need to talk; but for the first time in a year she was scared to death even though she knew it was time to face her past and let it finally go.

Carol walked into the room that they used to share as a couple, happy and in love memories assaulted her senses as she looked around the room noting that nothing had changed. Moving across the room she notices that all her perfumes and lotions still sat on the bedside table; she couldn't believe it, touching the slightly dusty bottles.

"I couldn't bring myself to chuck anything away," he whispered. "Not anything," he said opening the wardrobe, she turned gasping seeing her wedding dress hanging there. She moved, touching the soft lace, tears burning her eyes.

"I remember when I saw this dress, I just couldn't tear my eyes away from it, it's perfect," she sighed.

"Just like its owner," he whispered in her ear as he ran his hand over her dark locks but she jerked away. Sighing, she turned to face him.

"I'm not perfect, not even close so don't kid yourself," she replied shaking her head.

"Carol…" he started but she quickly cut him off.

"I don't know what you want from me, Daryl? What answers you think I can offer you or peace of mind?" She sighed. "I'm not a good person Daryl and I'm definitely not that woman anymore," she informed him pointing at the wedding dress.

"No, you're much more than that now but that woman is still in there and you're wrong, you are good, you saved so many people last night with your actions," he reminded her.

"I killed countless men to do it." Taking a deep breath she continued, "Do you know how many people I have killed? Not just walkers but human beings."

"They were evil, Carol, rapists, murderers, pedophiles and kidnappers, they had it coming."

"No doubt, if I show up on your doorstep chances are you have done something to bring me there but it doesn't make it right… I lost count after the first hundred, I have killed and tortured countless and there were times when I liked it, enjoyed it and I'm actually known for my torturing techniques, why do you think the rebel leader flinched when I told him my name?"

"It doesn't matter, what you have done, you did it to save people, innocent people and the fact that you enjoyed it… Carol you were put through hell it's not so farfetched that you would want pay back." She didn't know what to say, she figured he would have bolted from her the moment she admitted to enjoying killing and torturing at times, and while she did enjoy it while she was doing it, it always haunted her afterwards, when things were quiet.

When she was alone.

"Carol please," his voice begged. "Talk to me." She looked up into his eyes and seeing his desperation, she sighed.

"I don't even know where to start," she said running her hands through her hair. He moved over to her grasping her hand and leading her to the bed they used to share, guiding her to sit beside him.

"Start at the beginning, at that day." She took a much needed deep breath, she could really use a drink and as if he could read her mind he leaned over to grab a bottle of rum out of the bedside table drawer, passing it to her. She took a large gulp, loving the feel of the liquor burning her throat and she looked at him.

"When you left Michonne and I that day with those men I felt… betrayed, I knew in my heart that you had no choice, that if you hadn't they would have killed us all but my head was screaming out and that's where it started."

"Where what started?"

"This rage, it burns inside me all the time and a lot of the time I can control it but then there are times where I just lose it and I lash out, I try not to, most of the time the person doesn't deserve it but…," she sighed before continuing. "When they took us back to the base, they tossed us into the cells and that's where we found Merle and he was terrified, and that's when I knew we were totally fucked."

"He doesn't like to talk about what happened to him while he was there but I know he has told Beth," Daryl said. Carol smiled at this, Merle Dixon and Beth Greene, who would have thought?

"I understand why, they left us there till the next morning, no food or water, sleeping on cold concrete floors but when they came they only took me, I guess the…" She took a deep breath, she hadn't spoken his name since that night and she knew she hadn't because it held power over her. Swallowing hard, she tried again. "The… the Governor figured Michonne would never talk so he took me, they took me into a room, the room you found me in." He looked at her but said nothing just wanting to give her a chance to let it all out.

"They stripped me down to my underwear and tied me to the table and for the next few hours I fought not to scream out, not to cave and tell him where the base was and I didn't, I didn't tell him, even when he cut into my skin, when he burnt me with hot sharpened screw drivers, or when he whipped me with a thick leather belt." She fought not to cry but the tears ran down her cheeks.

She stood lifting her shirt to show him just a few of her scars from that night, they littered her stomach and back, thick and violent and he found his own tears falling as he ran his rough fingers along her skin causing her to shudder under his touch.

"But I refused to talk and I guess he got bored or something cause he left me there half naked, cold and bloody with the walkers in the cage losing their minds trying to get to me… I have never been so scared in my whole life, if they had gotten out I would have been a goner but I also wished for death." She turned to look down at him, her eyes totally honest. "I wanted to die and just when I thought I might, he came back and untied me, told me you were there and I felt hopeful that maybe I would survive this. But when he knocked you out and I watched as you and Glenn were tied up, I knew there was no hope for me but I fought cause I couldn't stand to watch you die there with me and when…" Her words choked and died in her throat as it closed up, eyes burning with new tears, rage building. She fought for control. "When he raped me and I saw your eyes looking at me, I knew nothing would ever be alright again, I felt dirty and ashamed and I didn't want you to see me, to see what he made of me." He stood looking at her, wishing he knew what the right thing was to say to her.

"What he did was never your fault and you shouldn't feel ashamed, he was a monster" he reminded her cupping her check "Is that why you ran from me that night?"

"I couldn't look at you and it wasn't because I blamed you, I just… I felt wrong being there and I just wanted it to end… I never meant to get out alive but I ran into Michonne and Tyrese and he was looking at us to lead him, to save him and I found a reason to live, to fight… we saved a lot of good people that night and they all depend on me, thought I was some sort of guardian angel but I was just as broken as they were… they think I saved them but it was them that saved me that night." Her face was red and blotchy, eyes puffy from her tears, her heart sad and broken, she felt so exposed that she wanted to run again but when he moved slowly to bring his lips to hers she couldn't pull away.

She knew she didn't deserve him, no matter what he believed, she knew she wasn't a good person. She still had so much more she should tell him, things he deserved to know but she just couldn't take her lips off his. She moved fast, her hands clutching at his shirt and ripping it open. Hearing buttons scatter across the room, she pushed it from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

He lifted her top over her head, careful not to hurt her stitched shoulder and tossed it to the floor with his own shirt. Unclasping her bra, he felt the breath leave his lungs at the sight of her naked chest. Running his hand down the valley between her two perfect mounds he stopped at the top of her black pants, dropping to his knees he undid her pants. Moving to push them down, he stopped when he noticed a tattoo on her left hip.

"Rose?," he asked questioningly running his fingers across the red rose that had the name Rose written across its stem. "Is that someone you saved?" She looked at him, her heart pounding so hard she thought it might smash out of her chest.

"No, it's someone who saved me," she whispered tears burning her eyes wishing she had the courage to tell him everything, she gasped when she felt him kiss her tattoo softly.

"Thank you Rose." She felt her heart break, tears running down her face, shaking her body. He continued to remove her pants, standing to face her he kissed her tears away before moving to kiss her lips once again.

She knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life when she had run from him, she regretted it but she also knew there was no going back. So many lies, so much deception, she had made so many mistakes and she knew he would never forgive her. She knew she should tell him now, her biggest secret, but she couldn't, she needed him even if it was only for one night.

She unbuttoned his pants pushing them down his legs and kicking them aside as he stepped out of them. He was already hard for her, she could feel him against her thigh and she knew she couldn't wait, there was no time for foreplay; she just needed him inside her.

Moving him to sit on the edge of the bed, she straddled his waist, giving him no warning she slipped down onto his length. They both moaned loudly at the feel of being joined again after being apart for so long, savouring the feeling for a moment before slowly moving again.

Carol moaned at the feel of him slipping in and out of her body, loving having him inside her. It felt so right, so perfect; like they were made for each other and each other alone, but she knew she could never stay. They just didn't belong in each other's worlds anymore. She pushed the thought aside and focused on being with him now.

"Oh god Daryl," she moaned in his ear, feeling that familiar burn start to build in the pit of her stomach. Running her nails slowly down his sweaty back, causing him to groan in approval.

He moaned in pleasure. She was so perfect, so tight and wet for him. He loved being with her, in her again, it had been so long but it was like they were never apart as they fell into perfect sync together. She was his. He would never let her go again no matter how much she fought him, he would make sure the day would come when she wore that beautiful wedding dress and said 'I do' to marrying him.

He could feel his climax nearing as he leaned his forehead against hers opening his eyes to look at her. She had her eyes squeezed closed, a look of pure pleasure across her soft features but he needed to see them while she came. He needed her to see who she was with and for her to see just how perfect they were together, that they were meant to be.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. Looking into her now open globes, he smiled. "Want to be looking you in the eyes while you cum," he whispered huskily, sending a bolt of sparks straight down her body and to her clit.

"You're mine Carol, only mine… you're with me and I'll never leave your side again, I've got you, I promise to catch you when you fall," he promised her. She couldn't stop the tears that started to fall at his words.

"God Daryl," she moaned feeling her walls starting to flutter around him. He picked up the pace, thrusting up into her harder and faster, feeling his own orgasm building.

"I love you," he moaned looking her in the eyes; more tears fell from her eyes as he moved to wipe them. His words sent her spiralling out of control, inner walls clamping around him as she moaned his name in release. Her climax sent him quickly into his own.

"Oh, Carol," he groaned spilling his seed inside of her.

Neither one of them said anything; instead they shifted, moving to lay on the bed. Daryl grabbed the blankets to cover them, running his hands down her back feeling the bumps and ridges of her scars he held her close, listening to her breathe evenly, thinking she must be asleep.

"I love you so much, I promise to always be there by your side," he whispered into her neck kissing her softly before falling into a dreamless slumber.

Carol laid there; her eyes wide open as she listened to him snoring softly. She laid there for hours fighting with herself internally. A part of her wanted to stay, to stay there in his arms forever but the other part of her, the fearful and insecure part was screaming in her head to run, to get out of there while she still could. It soon won out; slipping quietly from his grasp, she pulled on her clothes before turning to look back at him.

"I love you too, but I'm so sorry Daryl you deserve better than I could ever give you. I hope you can forgive me," she whispered placing a soft kiss on his cheek before moving across the room. Reaching for the door handle, she spared him one last look before opening the door and walking out of the room and his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	26. Sweetest Rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol has been keeping something from Daryl and he is about to find out what.

Chapter 26

Sweetest Rose

Michonne watched as Carol moved around the SUV at the front of the prison. The sun wasn't quite up yet, but from the looks of things Carol was getting ready to move out. Sighing, she prepared herself for a fight. Moving outside the prison entrance, Michonne walked across the front of the yard stopping next to Carol, clearing her throat to get Carol's attention.

"What?" Carol asked stopping just long enough to look at her.

"Is there a reason you look like you're getting ready to head out?"

"Yeah, because I am, I need to get back to the zone, I have responsibilities, you know that," she told Michonne, moving around to load the rest of her gear into the car.

"Yes I know you do, that is something else we need to talk about, you told him the truth yet?" Michonne asked her crossing her arms across her chest; Carol stopped looking up at her.

"Stay out of it Michonne," she snapped.

"He has a right to know, Carol."

"Just stop!," she hissed finding herself getting angrier with each passing moment. Moving past Michonne, Carol set about helping Margret and her daughter Josie into the car. Margret had told her she felt safer with her and they wanted to be at the zone with her.

"Do you think I'm thick or something? I know why you didn't come back to the room last night, you were with him."

"It was a mistake."

"No, it was a bloody revelation!" Michonne yelled at her. Carol stopped, turning to look at her. "Don't do this, Carol; you have a real chance here to fix things with him." Carol sighed.

"There is no going back for us; we just don't fit into each other's lives anymore, besides I don't deserve him," she whispered.

"He will forgive you but you have to be honest; you leave now and he finds out some other way, he may not be so forgiving."

"I'm just not ready. I'm sorry," Carol replied shaking her head watching Jake get in the back of the SUV and Tyrese hop into the driver's seat waiting for her. "I'll see you back at the zone," Carol said jumping into the passenger's seat.

"You're making a mistake," Michonne tried warning her.

"Just stay out of it Michonne, it's none of your business," she snapped slamming the car door closed. Michonne watched as they drove from the zone disappearing down the road.

"Like hell," she whispered under her breath storming back into the prison; she had a new mission.

Daryl groaned stretching, daylight streamed through the curtains as he rolled over reaching for Carol only to find her side empty. His eyes shot open, sitting up he looked around the room noting her clothes were gone and her spot on the bed was cold.

He got up, dressing quickly and hoping she had just gone to get coffee or breakfast. But as he swung open the bedroom door, he saw Michonne leaning on the wall across from his room waiting for him.

"She's gone," she informed him, pushing off the wall to stand in front of him. "She bolted out of here before sun up." He sighed running his hands through his messy hair; he really thought he had gotten through to her last night.

"Damn it!" he yelled slamming his fist into a nearby wall, punching a hole right through it, pulling back to see his bloody knuckles.

"Carol is a complicated woman, just when you think you have figured her out, when you have just reached her, she pulls away again," Michonne spoke moving to lean on the wall next to him.

"Tell me about it," he huffed.

"You know, Rick, Andrea, Beth and your brother are all coming with me to the zone to see our set up. Now that the threat here is gone they feel better about going away for a few days… I have one extra seat if you wanna tag along?" she offered.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," he smiled down at her, running back into his room to shower and pack a few things. Carol was going to explain herself whether she liked it or not. Michonne smiled moving down the hall, she just hoped Carol would forgive her but she knew she was doing the right thing.

They had been driving for nearly four hours and Daryl was getting restless. They had left the prison about a half hour after his talk with Michonne. Rick had left T-Dog and a few of the other men in charge, they were competent and well trained so they all felt comfortable with being away for a few days.

When they pulled up at the zone, Daryl couldn't wait to get out of the car. Michonne had asked the guard at the gate if Carol had returned yet, he had confirmed she had returned about half an hour before and was getting the two new people settled into a place of their own.

Daryl had to admit the place was amazing, it was a school before but they had built up the land since arriving. Little houses were spread across the yard. There was a playground where he could see kids playing and laughing; they had done an amazing job here.

"If you go down there, it's the cream house with the blue trimmings at the end, you can't miss it." He nodded about to move when her voice stopped him. "Go easy on her okay, she isn't perfect." He looked at her slightly confused but figuring she was talking about Carol running out on him this morning.

"Alright," he spoke, she smiled before moving away. He turned, walking down the dirt road, there was about ten houses in this area, young children ran past him laughing and chasing each other and he couldn't help but smile.

That's when he saw her, only about twenty feet in front of him stepping onto the porch of what he figured must be her house. He was about to walk up to her but what he saw next stopped him dead in his tracks. A woman in her fifties came out of the house handing Carol a small child who was still very young. He stared for a moment figuring it must be a friend's but when he heard her words, he felt everything inside him break.

"Oh my beautiful Rose, mummy missed you so much," she smiled kissing her child and hugging her close.

"Miss Sophie," he heard the woman speak.

"What is it Tammy?" she looked in the direction the woman was pointing to see Daryl standing behind her. "Oh god Daryl." Her mind screamed but she couldn't seem to talk, instead she walked over to him.

"Is she yours? You said Rose was someone who saved you," he finally spoke finding his voice.

"She did save me and yes she's mine," she whispered. He knew she was telling the truth; the little girl looked up at him, her eyes just as blue as her mothers. He felt sick, Carol had a baby to another man, he felt like his heart was being ripped out.

"And her father? I mean are you married? Do you live together? Oh god no, wait, I don't want to know," he babbled feeling like he was hyperventilating.

"What? No, Daryl I'm not married or living with anyone," she replied shocked. Did he really think she could just move on? He was and would always be the only one for her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to think of the best way to explain. "Rose is five months old, Daryl, I haven't been with anyone but you." His head shot up, he quickly realized what she was trying to tell him.

"Wait she's… she's mine?," he stammered too scare to believe it, but hoping he was right.

"Yes," she admitted. "That's why I called her Rose, after the Cherokee Rose," she explained.

"You told me the baby died." She could hear the anger in his voice and knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

"I thought she had… Daryl, come inside so we can talk about this privately," he nodded numbly.

"Can I... Can I hold her?" he asked nervously.

"Oh course," she smiled handing him his daughter. Rose smiled up at him; placing her little hand on his face, he knew he was lost. Carol had been the only woman in his heart but now Rose consumed him. He moved into her house, sitting on the lounge, waiting for her as she talked to Tammy about some event tonight before the woman left, leaving them alone.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No I want answers." She swallowed nodding, taking a seat across from him as he bounced his daughter on his knee.

"You told me the baby was gone." She sighed nodding.

"I truly believed she was, after the hit I took in town that day I had cramps all night and the next morning I was bleeding and I thought for sure she was gone. I mean between the beatings, the torture and the rape… how does an unborn baby survive that? I barely survived it, but she was a miracle, she was meant to be." Taking a much needed breath, she continued. "It wasn't till almost two months later that I realized something wasn't right, my period still hadn't shown up but I had put it down to stress, but then I started to get a noticeable baby bump, Michonne insisted I get looked at from one of our doctors. And after a test and ultrasound, the doctor confirmed that I was still pregnant, that Rose was healthy and that my bleed that day was from a part of the placenta tearing away from the womb wall. Probably a result of the attack but that it was healing well," she explained. She stopped, waiting for him to speak but for a few minutes he just stared at Rose, eyes glassing over, and then he looked up at her.

"Why didn't you come to me when you found out? Were you just trying to punish me?"

"What? No of course not and I did come, you can ask Michonne… we were about an hour from the prison when we stopped in this little town so I could go to the bathroom and I noticed a car that I recognised, and I saw you and Andrea inside. You guys were hugging and you kissed the top of her head. I was about to make myself known when… when she pulled back and kissed you." He laughed softly at this, shaking his head, he remembered that day well.

"We were talking about you, she was crying about how much she missed you."

"She had a funny way of showing it," Carol muttered.

"She was messed up about you, and Rick who was jerking her around, and she made a mistake," he snapped. Standing and placing Rose in her playpen and turning to look back at Carol feeling the anger fill him. "Had you bloody bothered to wait a few seconds you would have seen me push her away, I may have thought you were dead but you were still the only one for me."

"Were?" she whispered standing to face him.

"I don't know any more Carol, this… it's just too much… I can take a lot but you kept my own child from me," he sighed shaking his head.

"Please understand, I was scared and when I saw you two together I thought you had moved on, I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me just because I was pregnant with Rose," she spoke her voice begging him to forgive her.

"You had to have realised when you came to the prison that we weren't together and you were wrong."

"I didn't know what to think."

"You should have told me, I had a right to know and you took that from me." She nodded, knowing he was right, tears slipping from her eyes. God how had she made such a mess of things? "I want to spend time with Rose getting to know her but I need time to think about us Carol… I just don't know if we can move past this, I don't know if I can forgive you." She couldn't look at him so she just settled for looking at the ground and nodded her head, she felt him move close, his hands brushing her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for keeping her safe," he whispered before turning and leaving. When she heard the door click closed behind him, she just couldn't hold herself together any longer. Her legs gave as she sobbed, hating herself even more and knowing Michonne was right – she had made a mistake.


	27. A night to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle confides in Carol and asks her for a favor.

Chapter 27

A night to remember

Carol wasn't sure how long she had laid there on the floor sobbing quietly. She knew she had no one to blame but herself, she had done this. Did she really believe he would just forgive her on the spot and they would become one big happy family?

She had bolted that morning and now she looked back and couldn't quite figure out why, what was she running from? The most perfect man she had ever known? She wanted to beat herself to death for being so stupid but instead she wiped her tears and stood, refusing to let this break her. She had made her choice; she had pushed him away, now she was going to have to learn to live without him.

"At least I've got you little one," she whispered picking up Rose who giggled and gurgled at her mother, her hands reaching for her lovingly. Her thoughts were cut short by a soft knock at the door. Moving, she opened it seeing Merle standing there.

"Merle, come to see our little slice of paradise?"

"Yeah," he laughed softly. He could tell she had been crying but decided it was best not to mention it. "Is this Rose?" he asked as she moved for him to enter.

"He told you?" she asked closing the door as they moved into the lounge room.

"Yeah, can I hold her?" he asked nervously.

"Oh course, she's your niece after all," she smiled passing him the child.

"She is beautiful Carol," he sighed sitting on the lounge across from her. "Thank god she takes after you and not us Dixons." She laughed at this.

"Oh I don't know, when she gets upset or frustrated she looks just like Daryl."

"Sounds about right," he smiled. "Carol I understand why you ran that night, how you were feeling and I can even understand why you never told Daryl about Rose even if he can't."

"Thank you Merle but he was right, I should have told him about Rose," she sighed knowing better than ever that she had made a mistake.

"You were scared, unsure, confused and the rage…" Merle spoke his voice going soft. "I never told Daryl about what happened to me at that compound I was too scared of what he would think of me, that he would look at me differently if he knew the truth."

"Your brother loves you, he's a good man and he would be there for you no matter what." Merle nodded, knowing she was right.

"I knew that in my heart but my head would scream at me to be careful, that Daryl was all I had in this world and if he knew he might leave me… I would open my mouth to tell him and the words just never came… and my reaction was opposite to yours, I shied away from people and when I felt that rage build I would bury it because when I used to fight, my captors, they would just hurt me more," he explained to her. "So I pulled away even from Daryl, but then Beth and I started getting to know each other and before I could even stop it she had crept inside my heart and consumed me and she refused to let me pull away from her."

"But that's a good thing; Beth's a beautiful young woman."

"Yeah she makes me want to be a better man; she's the best thing that ever happened to me." Carol nodded tears falling from her eyes at the thought of Daryl and how he had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. "Carol, I'm sorry." She nodded standing, feeling like a fool for showing weakness, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay."

"I actually wanted to ask you a favour."

"Shoot," she smiled fighting off her tears.

"Well Tyrese was saying when you guys come back from a successful mission without any losses on your side, you celebrate with a night of music, drinking and dancing to unwind."

"That's right, this was a boarding school and one of the buildings was all for music, sections for everything you can think of – recording, instruments etc. – but they had a big performance hall down below and the whole building is sound proof, which is a bonus cause we don't run the risk of attracting any walkers," she explained. "I personally haven't been to one since before Rose was born so tonight will be the first night Tammy next door is watching her for the night so I'm pretty nervous… you know first night out with the girls or guys," she laughed.

"Tyrese said sometimes you get up and sing for them if they bug you enough." Carol laughed at the choice of words.

"Sometimes," she nodded.

"Maybe tonight you could sing a song for me, I want to ask Beth to marry me," he confessed pulling a ring from his pocket and showing it to her.

"Oh Merle it's stunning she is going to love it."

"Well hopefully she says yes," he sighed, nerves clear in his voice, shoving the ring back into his pocket.

"Of course she will, I have seen how she looks at you."

"Thanks um here is the music, maybe you know the song," he said passing her some folded paper from inside his vest.

"I do actually, I would be honoured," she smiled moving to place the music on her coffee table.

"They can never understand, not completely, only other people who have been raped can really understand." She turned her head sharply; face creased in confusion and then shock.

"Merle…" she gasped in surprise.

"At first it was just the beatings, the torture, days without food and barely enough water to survive but there was this one guy that used to always stare at me and then one night he came into the cell with four of his mates and they held me down while he raped me," he confessed. Carol's eyes burned with tears at his confession. She had thought her time in that compound had been hell but Merle had suffered far worse. "I fought the first few times but after a while I just gave up, it went on for about two weeks before you ladies were brought in." He placed baby Rose in the playpen, moving over to stand in front of Carol.

"I know what you went through, that was a nightmare that no one should have to endure but I thank god for you two ladies, you saved me that day, saved me from hell," he cried softly, tears sliding down his cheeks. She couldn't stop herself from moving forward and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tight.

They stood there for a few moments until they heard someone clearing their throat. Opening her eyes and looking over Merle's shoulder, she saw Daryl and Beth standing in the doorway; pulling apart she dried her tears quickly and Merle did the same.

"Beth just wanted to meet Rose," Daryl spoke, looking confused but slightly annoyed. "Something you two want to tell me?" he snapped.

"Daryl, leave them alone, you may be insecure as hell but I'm quiet secure in my relationship," Beth said walking over to Merle and giving him a quick kiss before moving over to Rose.

"Really little brother," Merle sighed shaking his head at him before turning his attention to Beth and Rose. Daryl felt like a real idiot but when he had seen them hugging so tightly together he felt pure jealousy burn through him.

"Daryl, can you watch Rose for a while?," her words shocked him as she moved to grab her bulletproof vest and bow; she needed to get out for a while and clear her head.

"Uh yeah okay," he stammered. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting," she answered strapping her knife to her thigh and slipping one to her waist. "I'll only be gone an hour," she said kissing Rose on the head telling the young baby she loved her before heading for the door. She stopped for a moment, turning to look at Merle.

"Hey Merle?" He looked up at her. "You're my hero," she whispered smiling softly; he smiled back watching as she left.

"What the hell was that about?" Daryl snapped moving to stand in front of his brother.

"She is one hell of a woman, Daryl; so get over your jealous bullshit and just admit you still love the woman," Merle snapped at his brother. "Come on Beth let's take my niece for a walk." She nodded heading outside with Rose in her arms. Merle stood next to Daryl.

"Carol may have made a lot of mistakes but at least she can admit it and move on, can you?," he asked Daryl before moving to follow the woman he loved outside to show off his niece to Rick, Andrea, Carl and Lily.

Carol had kept to her word, returning after an hour, a nice sized deer as her prize. After handing it off to the kitchen staff, she went and spent the rest of her day with her daughter. She found peace in these moments, when it was just her and Rose. Rose made everything alright. She moved around the house bouncing Rose on her hip and learning the lyrics to Merle's song, wanting it to be perfect.

Once she had fed and bathed Rose, she took her over to Tammy and Theo's for her sleepover, positioning two guards at the front and back door of their house for protection. She knew it was a bit much for a house already inside a safe zone, but Rose was everything and Carol would make sure she was safe before she went off for her first official night out since having the baby.

The party was in full swing, not that you could tell from the outside with the hall being sound proofed. She moved backstage, feeling nervous, she didn't sing in front of them often and she also knew Rick, Andrea, Beth and Daryl were out there. Merle stood beside her looking more nervous than her; he wanted to stay out of sight till the perfect moment when he would propose. Sighing, she moved on stage standing in front of the microphone.

"So we tend to keep things heavy and upbeat during these celebrations but a very special friend asked me for a favour so I'm going to slow things down a bit… Beth this is for you with love from Merle," she said slipping in behind the piano. Taking a deep breath, she started playing.

When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you  
a warm embrace to make you feel my love. When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
and there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.

She could see Beth looking around frantically no doubt looking for Merle, she couldn't help but smile. Daryl was watching her intensely and she could feel his eyes burning holes in her with his stare, but she told herself to remain focused, this wasn't about her and Daryl and she didn't want to mess this up on Merle.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I would never do you wrong. I've known it  
from the moment that we met no doubt in my mind where you belong. I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love.

As the music softened and it was only the instruments playing, Merle moved to the microphone at the front of the stage.

"Beth you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, you showed me what it meant to truly love someone, you make me want to fight harder, to do better, to be a better man… I have asked your father and he gave me his blessing, so now I'm asking you… Beth Greene will you marry me?" Carol watched as the girl teared up before speaking.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she yelled. He jumped off the stage and they ran to each other hugging, everyone cheering as he placed the ring on her finger and Carol continued to sing.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret. The winds of change  
are blowing wild and free, you ain't seen nothing like me yet. I could make you happy, make your dreams come true, nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
to make you feel my love, to make you feel my love.

The group cheered as she finished. Jumping off the stage, she headed for Merle and Beth. Daryl couldn't believe his eyes, where had she gotten those black leather pants and that blood red skin tight top from? She looked like liquored sex and she moved just like sin.

"Congratulations guys," she smiled. Beth jumped into her arms.

"That was amazing, thank you."

"Don't thank me, it was all his idea," she smiled as Beth turned kissing him hard. Shaking her head, "Young love" she couldn't help but think as she moved over to the bar. Ordering a shot of tequila, she turned to see a young woman she knew as Paige leaning into Daryl, hands on his chest as she giggled at something he said, she wanted to throw up at the sight but instead she turned ordering another shot telling the bartender to leave the bottle. She smiled as Andrea took a seat next to her.

"You better order a second shot glass," Andrea told her. Carol turned to see Paige's older sister Jo, clearly hitting on Rick who was totally clueless. Shaking her head she turned back to face Andrea, she smiled.

"Hey George I'm going to need a second shot glass," she called out; he moved placing the glass in front of them. She poured them each a shot. Andrea grabbed hers, raising her glass to Carol.

"Here is to a good night without idiot men."

"I'll drink to that," Carol agreed, they both drank down their shot quickly, pouring another. Tonight was going to be a great night, a night to remember.


	28. Officer Dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea and Carol have some drunken laughs.

Chapter 28

Officer Dick.

Carol and Andrea had long since finished their bottle of tequila and were feeling in the mood for dancing. They turned in their seats to see both Rick and Daryl still talking with Paige and Jo, and the two girls were not holding back with their obvious flirting. Andrea felt rage burn through her at the sight of the man she loved with another woman pressed against him, she moved to put a stop to it but Carol stopped her.

"Don't give him the satisfaction; he is either too clueless to see Jo is hitting on him something hard, or is enjoying the attention, either way he deserves to be punished." Carol smiled. Andrea raised her eyebrow at her.

"Punished? What did you have in mind?" Carol giggled loving the feeling the alcohol was having on her, the freedom, it made her feel so sensual.

"Tyrese, Jake," she turned facing the two men sitting at the bar. "We wish to dance." Tyrese smiled, liking that she had asked him; it was no secret how he felt about Carol.

"Yes commander," the men smiled, leading them out into the crowd. Carol and Andrea moved to the fast beat of the music, dancing with each other and the two men. They loved the freedom, how it felt. The men weren't shy either, hands grasping their hips, rubbing against their back sides.

Daryl was fuming, what the hell was she playing at? Was she trying to piss him off? If so it was working. He noticed Rick was now standing beside him looking just as annoyed as he did but his annoyance directed at Andrea who looked like she was having the time of her life. Just as both men went to head towards the women, Beth's words stopped them.

"You know it's payback right?" she smiled at them.

"For what?" Rick asked looking confused.

"Are you serious? Those two chicks were all over you guys a few seconds ago."

"We were just talking to them," Daryl huffed.

"I don't know what you're worried about Daryl, didn't you say this afternoon you were done with women and all their crap?" she quoted him.

"That's beside the bloody point, we have a daughter together," he snapped.

"So what? She should spend the rest of her life not having sex because she is a mum?" His head snapped around at Beth's words as a growl escaped him. "Hhhhmmm so not as through with her as you thought huh?"

"Shut it!" he snapped hating that she was right. He loved Carol and regardless of what she had done, he knew he could never live without her again. Beth couldn't help but laugh at the scowl on his face.

"Look it's pretty simple that…" she spoke pointing at Carol and Andrea dancing heatedly with Tyrese and Jake, "is punishment for that," she said turning to point at the two sisters who waved at Daryl and Rick.

"Oh god," Rick sighed. "But I was just being nice, you know getting to know them."

"Maybe you were but they had other things in mind," she laughed. "Good luck guys," she smiled patting Daryl on the shoulder and looping arms with Merle intending to head home for the night.

"Don't be a fool baby brother, she won't wait forever."

"Hang on a second, she ran from me remember, lied to me and I'm meant to just forgive her?" he hissed turning to look at Merle.

"What's the alternative? Stay mad forever and lose her? She feels guilt, shame, remorse, she wishes she could turn back the clock but she can't… when you thought she was dead you would have gone into the pits of hell to get her back and now she is here for the taking and your stalling cause she made a mistake?" Merle spoke raising his eyebrow at him. "Balls in your court little brother," Merle reminded him before turning and leaving with Beth.

Daryl looked at Rick who was looking at him, Daryl knew Merle was right, he knew Carol was sorry and felt guilty. She had told him as much and after everything she had been through, it was no shock that she pulled away from people so much. Hell, Merle had been like that in the first few months after they had found him in the Governor's compound.

Making up his mind that there was no more time for games, guilt or regret; that it was time to move forward and make a life together with their beautiful little girl. It was time for them to truly be a family. He turned to face the dance floor, determination all over his face, and he was surprised to find both Carol and Andrea gone. Moving fast with Rick closely behind him he stopped in front of Tyrese, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Where the hell did they go?"

"The training room, they were debating who was the better knife thrower," Tyrese told them before turning back to dancing with a few different people.

Daryl and Rick moved outside, amazed at how quiet it was once the door shut behind them. They moved across the dirt walkway and into the hall, being quiet. They watched as Carol and Andrea laughed, trying to line up the target.

"Alright so if I hit the target you have to teach me everything you know about tracking, fighting and interrogation," Andrea spoke swaying slightly, they were both clearly drunk.

"And if I win, you go back into that party, grab that red headed skank Jo and slap that flirty smile right off her face," Carol slurred lightly.

"Deal!" Andrea stood tall trying to stand still, lining up the shot. She threw the knife hitting the board but missing the bullseye by a mile.

"Let me show you how it is done," Carol moved lining up her shot, throwing the knife she also missed the bullseye but did come closer than Andrea.

"Wait my vision is slightly off due to seeing double, let me try that again," she spoke looking confused as to her sloppy throw.

"That's because you're slightly drunk, love." They both turned, almost falling at the sound of Daryl's voice, both men moved towards them.

"I am not slightly drunk… I'm very drunk," she giggled. Andrea couldn't help but giggle with her. "Whatever, sloppy throw or not, mine is closer which means you have a skank to slap," she said pointing at Andrea.

"With pleasure," Andrea smiled, moving to march out of the hall only to have Rick cut her off.

"Oh no I don't think so, there will be no skank slapping tonight," he said wrapping his arms around her but Andrea pushed him back lightly.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have been flirting with her for half the night," she slurred draping her arm around Carol's shoulder. "Now we are trying to have fun so why don't you run along," she dismissed him and Carol couldn't help but laugh.

"I think it's time for bed."

"No we're just having a good time, don't be such a buzz kill, Officer Dick," Carol spoke giggling at her slip. "I mean Rick," she tried to correct herself but was still laughing.

"Oh no sweetie you got it right the first time," Andrea said seriously, causing Carol to almost collapse in a fit of giggles; but when she looked up tears in her eyes from laughing so much, Daryl was looking at her unamused.

"Not funny?" Daryl shook his head moving closer to her.

"A little, but not the point," he whispered causing her to giggle a little again.

"Come on, she means no harm, she is just enjoying her night, let her… do you know how long it's been since I had a freeing fun filled night… it's been… well the other night was pretty fun come to think of it," she smiled, raising her eyebrow at Daryl suggestively, who looked at her stunned that she was being so bold.

"Andrea, sweetie, you know I only have eyes for you," Rick tried to reassure her.

"Really, cause your eyes were elsewhere tonight," she huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"No I was just being nice that's all." She clearly didn't believe him because she wouldn't even look at him. Sighing, he reached into his pocket pulling out a box. "If I wanted anyone else would I have gotten you this?," he asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

"Rick…" she gasped in shock.

"I was going to wait till we got back to the prison but here is as good a place as any." Dropping to one knee, he looked up at her. "Andrea will you marry me?"

"Yes of course," she squealed in excitement. He stood slipping the ring on her finger as they quickly got lost in their kiss, clearly forgetting that Daryl and Carol were there as they tumbled to the floor, a mass of tangled limbs with no sign of stopping.

"I really don't wanna see this," Daryl spoke turning away from the couple.

"I agree, we're going to leave you guys to it, congratulations," Carol spoke. Moving fast with Daryl right behind her, they left the couple who didn't even seem to notice they had left.

"What is it about tonight? Did they put something in the drinks? Is it in the air? It's like proposals 'r' us," she sighed as they stepped outside, rubbing her arms when the cool night air hit her skin. Daryl removed his jacket draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, she couldn't help but be slightly surprised. They walked silently to her house and once they got there, she stumbled with her keys till he took them and helped her inside closing the door behind them.

"You know I never do this right?" Carol turned feeling the overwhelming need to explain herself.

"Do what?"

"Drink, get drunk, this is the first time, I honestly can't remember the last time, but it was before the world turned to shit," she sighed moving into her room.

"I know, you don't have to explain anything to me, Carol. Michonne told me you never do go out and you only agreed to go tonight when she begged you to and promised to have four guards at the nanny's house watching over Rose." Carol laughed nodding.

"Yeah she told me I was being paranoid but I won't lose another child," she whispered. He could hear the sadness in her voice but decided not to push the subject. "Turn," she told him but he just looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Turn," she said. She put her back to him and stripped off her top and leather pants, she turned to grab her nightie, only to see him still staring at her.

She was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, in only her lacy black underwear, her rose tattoo peeking out over her lacy thong and her battle scars even more clear now. The whole look of her made him as hard as a rock. "See something you like, Daryl?," she smirked her words breaking his trance. He quickly turned.

"Sorry," he muttered but it was too late he had ignited something in her. Moving over to him, she turned him fast, pushing him back into a nearby wall. He looked at her surprised.

"God, you're strong," he couldn't stop the words from slipping past his lips.

"I have many talents," she smirked pressing up against him.

"Carol we shouldn't…," he started but she cut him off.

"Come on, Daryl. I know you want to; I saw how you were looking at me tonight."

"So you knew I didn't like the fact that you were dancing with that meathead?"

"Tyrese? He is harmless."

"He's in love with you."

"Were you jealous?" she heard him growl at her question. "I'll take that as a yes," she smirked, he found himself getting both annoyed and even more turned on by her confidence.

"You can be a real bitch," he growled.

"So I've been told," she smiled. "Come on Daryl, don't be cranky," she said, her beautiful blue eyes looking up at him and he knew he was a goner.

"I'm not cranky but I think you should go to bed," he sighed feeling his annoyance melt away.

"Wanna come to bed with me?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him suggestively.

"You're drunk."

"You're right but even if I was sober I would still want you," she whispered moving forward to place her lips softly on him, moaning when she felt his tongue slip inside grazing her own, but he soon pulled away from her.

"I can't take advantage of you, when you're sober we'll talk." She sighed in frustration.

"Come on Daryl," she whispered at him huskily, grasping his hand and slipping it inside her thong. "I ache," she moaned in his ear when his fingers slipped inside her wet fold flicking across her clit.

Daryl grasped her around the waist with his spare arm and turned her, pushing her against the wall he had just been up against. Carol was stunned for a moment at the turn of events but excited that he had finally caved, she couldn't help but smirk.

"You only get a preview and only if you promise to be a good girl and go to bed afterwards, and if you still feel the same in the morning then we will talk… promise?" She pouted for a moment before nodding in agreement.

She felt a mixture of fear and excitement flood through her, wondering what he had planned, skin going hot with excitement as moisture pooled between her thighs. Her breath was coming out in small, shallow pants; she had never been so turned on in her life. The lust in Daryl's eyes was intoxicating.

Carol didn't have another moment to think before Daryl smashed his lips down onto hers, forcing his tongue past her lips. He moaned at the feel of her tongue massaging his, battling for dominance.

Carol gasped in shock and pleasure at the feel of two of his fingers pushing inside her with ease. She moaned, arching her back and thrusting her hips into his hand. Carol felt her whole body go hot and flushed with pleasure. She knew she wasn't going to last long; she had been dying for the feel of his hands on her all night and even though they had been together only the other night, it just seemed too long since his hands had been on her and it felt too good.

"Is that how you like it?" Daryl groaned, she only moaned in response. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Oh God," she whispered when she felt his thumb begin to circle her clit, while two of his fingers continued to thrust into her welcoming heat.

"That's it, Carol. Come for me…let it go. I'll catch you. I'll always catch you." He whispered huskily into her ear, his hot breath on her neck. His fingers were touching her in all the right places. It was too much to handle. Arching her back again, she wailed in release.

Slipping his fingers from her heat, Daryl couldn't stop himself from licking his fingers clean. "God she tastes so good."He groaned inwardly, watching as Carol got her bearings.

Under hooded eyelids she saw him slip his wet fingers in his own mouth sucking all her juices from his fingers. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen and she wanted to take him right then and there, but when she moved for him he stopped her.

"Uh ah, you made a promise, now bed," he said pointing at her bed.

"Come on Daryl, I'm not going to regret it in the morning if that's what you're worried about," she whined almost stomping her foot in protest and he couldn't help but laugh softly, seeing the old Carol right in that moment.

Moving away from her, he grabbed a baggy shirt from her drawers, adjusting himself before turning to face her. He was rock hard and dying to take her but he was determined to be a gentleman.

Well, mostly a gentleman.

Turning back to her, he moved unclasping her bra. She smiled thinking she had gotten her own way, but as he slipped the shirt over her head, she huffed and pouted once again. Leaning her to the bed, he laid her down, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jeans, he slipped in under the covers next to her, holding her close.

"Good night woman," he whispered into her neck, kissing her shirt covered shoulder; she sighed at the simple touch.

"I love you, Daryl," she muttered so softly he almost didn't hear her. He looked over at her surprised, but noted that she was asleep. Sighing, he laid back down.

"I love you too woman, even if you do drive me crazy sometimes" he whispered holding her close to him; he promised himself that tomorrow they would work this out, they would put the past in the past and start fresh.

They would be a family.


	29. Come back to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Daryl sit down to talk when things go bad.

Chapter 29

Come back to me

Carol slowly stirred in her bed. The first thing she noticed was how dry her mouth was and the second thing she noticed was that her head was pounding. Slowly sitting up, she groaned feeling like hell. How much had she drunk last night? Daryl walked in moments later. Sitting on the bed next to her, he handed her two panadol with a tall glass of water.

"Thanks," she sighed; had he stayed the night? She fought to re-claim her memories from the night before as she swallowed down the two pills and drinking down all the water before handing him the glass. "I better get up; I'm meant to be training the new recruits today."

"Michonne dropped in and said not to worry, she has Eric doing it."

"Rose, I should pick her up."

"Tammy dropped her off this morning, she is taking a nap in the lounge room at the moment and we are fine together." Carol sighed, leaning back against the headboard. "Tammy's a lovely woman, how did you meet her?"

"I found her, her husband Theo and their twelve year old granddaughter Jessie running from a group of walkers on a highway near here, I was able to save them but I was too late to save their daughter and her husband," she explained.

"Well at least you saved them." Carol nodded smiling.

"You should rest today, get some more sleep and we'll talk tonight," he said standing from the bed.

"Talk?" she asked looking confused, he turned smiling.

"You don't remember the deal we made last night?"

"Deal?" she asked confused, shaking her head. He laughed softly at this, moving and placing a soft kiss on her lips surprising her.

"I'll remind you tonight," he smiled walking out of the room and leaving her to rest. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks, memories flashed before her eyes.

"Come on Daryl," she whispered at him huskily grasping his hand and slipping it inside her thong. "I ache."

"Is that how you like it?" Daryl groaned, she only moaned in response. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Oh God," she whispered when she felt his thumb begin to circle her clit, while two of his fingers continued to thrust into her welcoming heat. Arching her back again, she wailed in release.

Slipping his fingers from her heat, Daryl couldn't stop himself from licking his fingers clean.

She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she buried her face in her pillow gasping in shock. She had thrown herself at him, but then she sat up realising he had loved every second of it. A proud smile came over her features, hoping that this meant they could finally try to repair things between them. She was feeling better already.

Carol slept for the better part of the day not waking till lunch time. Daryl made her lunch and she was glad her hangover was finally going. She couldn't say the same for Andrea though, who still looked like hell. Carol spent the afternoon with Rose and Daryl just enjoying the afternoon as a family, but once dinner was over Carol laid Rose in her cot to sleep and returning to the lounge room, she saw Daryl sitting waiting for her.

"Do you want a coffee?" she asked nervously but he stood shaking his head.

"I want to talk," he spoke grabbing her hand.

"What about?"

"About Rose, about us… Carol I want us to be a fam…" his words were cut short by someone frantically banging on her door. Moving fast, she opened it to see Michonne, blood covering her shirt and hands.

"Oh my god," she gasped at the sight of her. "What happened?"

"It's Tyrese," she spoke sounding panicked and out of breath. Both Carol and Daryl moved fast heading outside.

"Tammy, can you stay with Rose? She is sleeping," Carol called to the older woman who was sitting on her front porch.

"Of course," she nodded heading to Carol's house.

They made it to the front gate, Carol could see the men crowded around someone and when they parted, she was almost sick at the sight in front of her. There laid Tyrese, covered in blood, chunks of flesh missing from his arms and legs; he had clearly been mauled by walkers.

"Tyrese," she gasped dropping to her knees next to him taking his hand in hers, she could feel his skin burning up as he writhed in pain. "What happened?"

"It was Warren's brother," he spoke looking at her.

"The rebel leader?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, he found out what we did to his brother and came for payback, we thought we could handle it without you, we didn't want you going out injured," he tried to explain but he was growing weaker and he knew he was only moments from death. "He shot me once in each knee, he said he wanted you to feel his pain, then the walkers came, I tried to get away but there were too many," he coughed, blood spraying from his mouth.

"We found him, put the walkers down but it was too late commander," Jake spoke stepping forward.

"He is coming after the ones you care about… he said he was coming for Rose," Tyrese told her, she felt her heart rate speed up at the thought of this monster getting his hands on her daughter. "I'm sorry Commander, I tried to stop him but I failed you."

"Hey you look at me," she snapped making him look at her. "You have never failed me, not now, not ever… you are one of the bravest and best soldiers I've ever had the honour to command." He nodded as he saw tears slip from her eyes.

"I want you to be the one to do it," he whispered handing her the gun. "Please don't let me hurt anyone," his voice begging her. She held the gun, hands shaking, she looked at him as his eyes fluttered shut and she realised he was gone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered placing the gun to his head and pulling the trigger, making sure he was at peace. Standing, she turned to look at Michonne.

"He said we thought we could handle it, did you know about Warren's brother?" Michonne took a deep breath, knowing better than to lie to Carol, and looked up at her.

"There was an attack last night so this morning we went out to track him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded to know; Daryl could see the rage rolling off her in waves.

"Hershel said you shouldn't be out in the field for two weeks and I knew if I told you, you would go out." Carol couldn't stop herself, her hand coming up, back-handing Michonne so hard the woman fell to the ground. Michonne looked up at her, Carol saw blood dripping from her mouth.

"Don't ever keep anything from me again," she hissed. Michonne nodded silently before standing up again. "Our brother was taken from us tonight," Carol spoke addressing the whole group of men that stood around the fallen body of their brother.

"Not from walkers, but from a force much more evil and unpredictable… a human being. But we will make it right, we will avenge our brother," she spoke as the men cheered in response to her words. "Gear up!" she ordered turning and running back to her house.

Daryl was hot on her heels, he could see she was devastated by the loss of Tyrese. It clearly cut her deep, but she was burning with rage as she moved into the house to see Tammy nursing Rose who must have been woken by the sound of the gun shot.

"What is going on Miss Sophie?" she asked standing.

"There was an attack, Tyrese is dead," she told Tammy, moving to wash the blood from her hands.

"Oh my god," the woman gasped holding Rose close to her. Daryl walked in, watching as Carol put on her bullet proof vest and started grabbing her weapons.

"Don't do this," his voice begged her.

"I have to," she replied not looking at him, grabbing Rose she held her tight. "I love you my baby," she whispered in the child's ear kissing her on the cheek before handing her back to Tammy and heading outside. She barely got off the front porch when Daryl grabbed her arm forcing her to stop.

"No you don't have to; you want to… I understand Tryese was important to you…"

"It's not what you think, he was like a brother to me, he helped save me that night at the Governor's compound when he shot that guard" she explained "I have to get justice for him"

"I understand but please think of Rose."

"All I do is think of Rose, why do you think I do this? I fight so hard to try and make this a better world, a better world for our daughter so that maybe one day when she is old she won't be haunted by the fear of walkers or psycho rebels, because there won't be any more." She tried to get him to understand.

"You really think you can rid the world of walkers?" he asked her surprised.

"Maybe, and maybe it's a pipe dream but it's a dream worth fighting for… so that when she is old enough and meets someone and falls in love, she can have a family without fear of losing that beautiful child like I lost her sister." Daryl felt his heart break at the thought of Sophia, the memory of her stumbling out of that barn still haunted him to that day but now he truly understood why she fought so hard… she just wanted to make a difference, to make this world better, a world worth living in and he felt pride flow through him.

What an amazing woman she had become.

"I'm coming with you," he turned to grab his gear but her words stopped him.

"No you're not," she could tell he was about to argue. "You need to stay here and protect Rose, he told Tyrese he was coming for her, and with you, Rick and Andrea watching her, I can go out there and hunt him knowing without a doubt that she is safe, that is how you can help me." He nodded, hating that she was going out without him but he had to think of Rose first.

"Just come back to us safely." She smiled moving up the stairs, pulling an envelope out of her vest.

"I will but if by some chance I don't, please make sure you give Rose this," she asked handing it to him. "I do it every mission, just a bit of peace of mind for me." He nodded.

"Okay."

"And this," she whispered handing him the engagement ring he had given her over a year ago.

"I can't believe you still have this," he looked at her surprised.

"I keep it in my vest at all times, my way of having you close to my heart… I remember last night," she whispered looking up into his eyes. "And when I get back we'll have that talk." He smiled nodding, moving forward fast he placed his lips gently on hers kissing her with everything he felt inside before they parted.

She smiled at him one last time before turning and getting into the SUV that waited for her and he watched as she drove outside the wall, praying she would come back to him and their beautiful Rose.


	30. Fighting for life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol finds herself in a deadly situation.

Chapter 30

Fighting for life.

Carol had driven out of the gate ten minutes beforehand; she had quickly dispatched her men and moved through the surrounding woods, killing any man that was a threat. She was growing frustrated; it seemed Warren's brother was staying hidden and she needed to draw him out, looking up she moved fast climbing a nearby tree. She stayed quiet and waited.

She didn't have to wait long when she saw a man appear in the clearing below, gun in his hand and looking around. She knew right away that it was Warren's brother cause not only was he his brother, but he was his identical twin brother. Smiling, she swung down from her tree branch, kicking him in the back as she came down. Landing on her feet, she stood above him, crossbow pointed at his face.

"I hear you've been looking for me," she smirked at the shocked look on his face.

"You the bitch that killed my brother?"

"Well I prefer to go by Sophie, but yes I'm the one that put your brother down like the dog he was."

"You fucking mole!" he hissed at her from his position on the ground.

"Such a temper," she sighed at him. "You killed someone tonight, someone important to me."

"A means to an end," he smiled. "I knew it would get you out here."

"Fat lot of good that did you."

"I don't need anything but you right here to make you pay," he laughed showing something in his hand. Before she could stop him, he had pulled something from it and thrown it into the woods.

A loud high pitched alarm sounded from the small device in his hand. She realized quickly that it was one of those handheld distress alarms a lot of women used to carry back before the world went to hell.

"Shut it off!" she hissed pushing the crossbow against his head, but he just laughed at her.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me, I have nothing left to live for, nothing to lose but you have everything to lose." She looked at him venom in her eyes. "How will that little girl of yours get by without her mother or that man… Daryl… he seems to love you a lot. When they find your dead body, torn apart by walkers, so mutilated they can barely recognise you, he will be devastated." She knew his game in that moment, at first she thought he was trying to alert his men but she knew her own men to well; his people were dead already. He intended to draw in every walker for miles. Kicking the device from his hand, she pulled out her gun and shot it, silencing it, but it was too late she could hear the groans getting closer. "They're coming, you're going to die," he laughed.

"One day but not today, I think it's more likely that you're going to die," she smiled.

"Yeah be the commander, avenge your soldier, kill me like you did my brother," his voice was glib, but when her smiled turned sinister he knew he was in trouble.

"Why would I kill you like your brother when I can leave you for the walkers as a distraction?" shooting an arrow, she quickly re-loaded, putting one in the other wrist to pin him down when she saw Michonne pull up in a Ute.

"Come on, we have to go," she yelled, Carol leant down looking at the man.

"Enjoy hell," she smiled running and jumping in the back of the Ute, she was barely in when she heard a gunshot fire, and felt a sharp pain shoot through her back and explode inside her chest as she fell forward. Jake and Eric grasped her arms pulling her up into the back of the Ute tray, she looked back seeing that Warren's brother had raised his arm just high enough to fire a shot at her before he was swarmed by walkers, she heard his screams as they began to tear him apart.

"Commander, are you alright?" Eric asked sounding panicked as they drove away from the gathering walkers.

"I think I'm…" she spoke sitting up on her knees looking down at the wound on her chest, blood oozed from it and she started to feel light headed. "I'm fucked," she gasped unable to stop herself from collapsing.

"Floor it, the commander has been shot," Jake yelled over the sound of the engine. She felt the Ute speed up as the men moved to try and stop the bleeding, thoughts of Rose and Daryl filled her mind before her world turned black.

Daryl had been pacing out in front of Carol's house since the moment she had left, both Rick and Andrea were watching him closely and hoping that Carol was okay but the moment they saw the front gates open and the cars speed in before screeching to a sudden halt, they knew things had gone very wrong.

"Tammy, stay with Rose," Daryl yelled into the house before running full speed to the cars, watching as Michonne jumped out of the front of the Ute. She looked at him as he ran towards them.

"Please tell me it's not her?" his voice begging her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Oh god," Andrea gasped turning into Rick's cheek as he held her tight.

"She's still alive but she is in bad condition," Michonne told them, the doctors all ran out of the hospital loading her onto a gurney, moving to take her inside.

Daryl ran to her side, grabbing her hand. She was still out; she was covered in blood as Jake tried his best to keep pressure on the wound. Once they were inside the hospital, her eyes started to flutter open, straining against the light, she looked at Daryl.

"You're going to be okay," he spoke looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar," she whispered, hissing as white hot pain burned through her.

"Please don't leave me," his voice begged her. "I just got you back." She felt tears burn her own eyes.

"I'll always be with you and Rose," she cried. "Oh god," she groaned as the doctors worked around them.

"I love you… I never stopped loving you… I'm so sorry for all my mistakes," she struggled to get her breath; he moved forward cupping her cheeks and placing his forehead on hers.

"I forgive you and I love you too, more than you could ever know," he cried.

"Tell Rose… tell her I loved her fiercely and everything I did… I did for her and I'm sorry… I… couldn't… stay," she struggle to speak, the air seemed to be choking her, but she needed him to know what they meant to her so she choked through the pain.

"No please god no," he cried as he heard her choked words, blood started to ooze from her mouth.

"Sophia stay with mummy." He looked down confused and saw her eyes rolled back into her head as she started to convulse all over, blood and foam spraying from her mouth as the doctors moved to roll her on her side.

"She is seizing," he heard one yell.

"What is happening? Is she dying?" he screamed praying someone, anyone would say she was going to be fine.

"Get him out of here," he heard one say as he was dragged from the room by one of the nurses before the door was closed behind him, leaving him in the hall. Michonne, Jake, Rick and Andrea all moved towards him.

"Daryl… is she… is she alright?" He heard Andrea's tear-choked words; turning slowly he felt his world crumble.

"I think she is leaving us," he choked as his body slid down a nearby wall, sobs shaking his body violently. He could hear people crying in the halls but he was so overwhelmed with grief and loss that he couldn't bring himself to look up. Carol was loved by many, she had touched so many lives, saved so many people and now there was nothing anyone could do but wait, wait to see if she lived or died.


	31. Clinging to life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl sits by Carol's side hoping she will come back to them.

Chapter 31

Clinging to life.

It had been two hours since they brought her in pale, bloody and barely alive, two long and excruciating hours since they had started working to save her life. He just needed to know what was going on, was she alright? Was she dying? He just needed something, anything, a crumb; but they wouldn't let him in and no one had come out.

People had come to see her, to make sure she was going to pull through, people littered the hospital hallways and they were spread out over the hospital grounds. She had touched so many lives, changed so much for so many, she had saved them and they couldn't imagine going on without her.

He held her engagement ring in his hand touching the gold band with his fingertips, telling himself she would make it, she had to. They had a daughter that needed her and she had to pull through to finally marry him. He was nothing without her, he had survived once believing she was dead and he knew he couldn't do it a second time; it would be the death of him. Just then the doctor emerged from the room, drawing them all to attention.

"Is she alright? Is she even alive?," his voice frantic.

"She's stable for the time being." They all breathed a sigh of relief but it was short-lived. "We were able to stop the bleeding, although she has lost a lot of blood so she will be needing a transfusion."

"Okay," Daryl nodded as the doctor continued.

"We removed the bullet; it went in the back, rehashed off one of her ribs, nicked the large intestine and lodged in her hip… the problem is when the bullet hit the rib a piece of bone broke off and lodged in one of her lungs which is why she couldn't catch her breath and was having problems speaking," he explained. "It took us longer then we would have liked to stabilise her breathing and with the minimal oxygen to the brain, we're worried there may be some brain damage but we won't know for sure until she wakes… if she wakes up." Daryl's head shot up at this.

"If she wakes up?," his voice shaking as he spoke, his eyes burned with tears.

"She is unconscious at the moment and there really isn't anything else we can do but wait, the rest is up to her… but you should know the longer it takes the less likely it is that she will wake up." Daryl couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I wish there was more that I could do… Sophie saved me and my son from walkers a year ago, I can't imagine her not being here," the doctor whispered looking down.

"Thanks Doc… can I go in and see her?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded moving aside and allowing Daryl to walk through the doors.

Carol looked so small and frail on the bed before him, he wasn't used to it. He was used to this strong, powerful woman. She was hooked up to machines that beeped occasionally and had an IV hooked up to her left arm. Her hair was a mess, her face blending in with the dull white painted on the walls. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. Daryl approached the bed slowly and sat on the chair provided. He reached out and clasped her hand with his own, feeling that it was limp and slightly cold.

"Carol, can you hear me?" he asked feeling a little stupid. The doctor had told him she was unconscious, but at the same time he had heard that people in comas could hear it when their loved one talked to them. But he got no answer.

He stayed there like that all night and well into the day, people would come and go, stopping by to see if she was making any kind of progress; but they all left devastated when he told them there was no change. Daryl felt like he was dying, how did you say goodbye to someone you loved so completely? Someone you didn't know how to let go of?

He shifted grabbing the engagement ring out of his pocket looking at it. It seemed to be mocking him now, lying in his opened hand, like it was the constant reminder that he had hesitated. He had waited too long and now it was too late. He moved, slipping the ring onto her finger where it belonged. Placing her hand back onto her chest he watched as her chest rose and fell with her struggling breath, silent tears slipping from his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"Carol, I don't even know where to begin in saying goodbye to you so please don't make me, don't leave me, Rose and I need you, please come back to us," his voice begging her to wake up, to give him a sign she was there with him; but still there was nothing. He laid his head down on her side and wept. "Please I love you."

He didn't know how long he had laid there, holding her hand crying till no more tears would fall. Time didn't matter to him anymore. She was gone. All hope had been extinguished. Sucking in a deep breath, he lifted his head and looked at her. She still laid perfectly still, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling softly. He sighed laying his head back on her chest once more.

"I remember seeing you again after that year, you were a vision and honestly you scare me a little," he laughed. "You were so strong and I was so scared you didn't need me anymore because I still needed you; but then slowly I started to see the other you was in there too, that soft, sweet and kind woman I fell in love with and between her and Sophie, I fell for you even harder, you're everything to me, you and Rose…. Please come back to us and I promise to make you happy… please," he sobbed hard, feeling like his pleas were falling on deaf ears but then he felt it. A soft hand stroking his hair. His head jerked up, her blue eyes looked back at him and a hundred different emotions seemed to hit him at once.

"Hi," she whispered softly. Her voice seemed to float to him, caressing him as it did so, filling him with all the warmth and hope in the world.

"Oh my god," he gasped. "You're alive."

"That's the second time you've said that to me, three times if you count that time you asked me how was I alive." He laughed at the memories – after she spent the night in the woods cause of Carl and after seeing her face after a year of thinking she was dead.

"I thought I had lost you for sure this time," he cried softly allowing his tears to fall freely and without shame. He ran his hand down her face before kissing her lips softly.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," she smiled. "Although I'll admit I thought I was gone for a moment too."

"Don't ever do that to me again," he couldn't help but growl. She laughed softly, regretting it almost immediately as hot pain shot through her. She couldn't help but groan. "You alright?"

"Yeah just don't make me laugh… I'm aching all over and I feel really tired." Daryl nodded understanding.

"The doctor gave you a transfusion, but he said you may need another, I'll call him in." She nodded rubbing her hands over her tired eyes, that's when she noticed it.

"Daryl, what's this?" she asked looking at the ring on her finger. He turned looking at her, taking a deep breath.

"It's your engagement ring and it's back where it belongs," he spoke, moving to sit back next to her. "I love you woman and you may be a bad ass now but I know you love me too… I just want to marry you, finally and for us to be a family." He smiled at her; she looked at him seriously.

"You're right Daryl… I am bad ass," she smiled and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You got a hole in your chest and you can still make a joke," he smiled, shaking his head at her.

"I love you Daryl, I never stopped and once I get out of this bed, I'm going to send you to get my dress and we will finally get married."

"No need I brought it with me."

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Oh I wasn't going anywhere till you married me woman." She laughed again hissing in pain.

"Right, doctor," he said standing, leaning over he kissed her passionately. "I love you Carol Dixon," he whispered looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Daryl Dixon," she smiled back at him, kissing him one last time before he went to get her doctor. They returned and he stood back as the doctor worked at setting up another transfusion and giving her something for the pain.

She had asked Daryl about Rose and he promised she was safe and that once she got more rest he would bring Rose in to see her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and Daryl at her bedside, happy and loved and excited that once she was better they would become a family.


	32. Road to recovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol starts to heal

Chapter 32

Road to recovery.

It was weeks before the doctor allowed her to leave the hospital. She had found herself restless and wanting to get up, but the doctor insisted she needed her rest to heal. So she decided the best thing to do was behave, stay in bed like ordered and heal so she could finally go home to her little girl and Daryl.

Andrea and Rick had returned to the prison with Carl and Lily but promised to return and visit soon. Beth and Merle had decided to stay. Merle wanted to stay near Daryl and Rose, and Beth just wanted to be wherever Merle was. Beth hadn't been surprised when Hershel had arrived to see them.

Carol had left the hospital in a wheelchair under great protest but when the doctor told her she either used it or stayed in the hospital another week, she quickly shut up and sat in the chair silently. Daryl had pushed her home; people coming out of their homes to greet her and tell her how glad they were that she was alright. She knew she had made an effect on these people's lives but she never realized just how much they cared for her and she couldn't help but smile.

Once they had arrived home, Daryl led her inside, picking her up from the wheelchair and carrying her into the bedroom. Beth pulled back her covers and Daryl laid her in the bed.

"Daryl I have been laying in a bed all week, I want to be up and about," she sighed.

"The Doc said you had to rest or would you rather me take you back to the hospital?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his face as she huffed at him.

"Don't worry dear, Beth and I are going to stay to look after you and Rose while Daryl and Merle do the rounds and go hunting," Hershel smiled at her.

"You're going hunting? Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked worriedly, she didn't like them going without her.

"I was hunting long before you woman, I taught you to hunt remember?" She smiled at this. "I'll be fine don't worry so much," he leant down kissing her gently before pulling back to look at her.

"Just please get some rest."

"I promise," she smiled as he walked out. Sighing, she moved to lay down. It still hurt to move at times. She knew she was still healing and that whether she liked it or not, she had to slow down, at least for a little while.

One month later

Carol stood, holding Rose as she slowly walked down the aisle in the small chapel in their zone. She couldn't believe it, Beth and Merle were about to get married. Carol smiled at Daryl who stood by his brother on such an important day as his best man. Daryl smiled looking her up and down; she was a vision in her long, strapless red bridesmaid's dress. Carol stopped, standing beside Maggie and turned to watch as Hershel walked his little girl down the aisle.

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. They had both said I do eagerly, exchanging their vows and Carol wasn't ashamed to admit that when Merle had said his vows it had brought a tear to her eye. Who would have thought he could be so sweet and tender, and he loved Beth so much; his words had made that clear.

Now they were at the reception. Daryl had gone out and caught a large buck to cook for the meal and it was more than enough to feed the whole camp. Andrea and Rick had made the trip with the kids and so had Glenn and Maggie. Andrea and Rick had announced they were getting married within the month as Andrea was pregnant and she wanted to be married before she was too big to fit into a wedding dress.

Hershel had announced that he was staying here at the zone full time; he wanted to be close to Beth, and Merle wanted to be with his brother; and of course, Carol couldn't leave her zone. She was needed there, the people relied on her, looked to her for comfort and support.

Now Carol sat at table looking at Rose who was fast asleep in her pram even though there was music going and people talking. Rose just slept through it. Daryl moved to stand beside Carol reaching out his hand to her.

"Dance with me?" he asked her smiling.

"I'll watch Rose," Andrea piped up. Nodding, Carol stood taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. Now that the first dance was over, the dance floor was packed with happy couples dancing lovingly in each other's arms. Carol and Daryl joined the couples wrapping their arms around one another, dancing slowly.

Pray God you can cope. I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world. Ooh, it's hard on the man, now his part is over. Now starts the craft of the father. I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left. I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left.

The song was soft and sweet but powerful; Carol loved listening to it, moving to it, she closed her eyes leaning her head on his shoulder and just enjoying being in his arms. Daryl inhaled deeply; he had missed that smell in their year apart. Lavender, he decided then and there that it was the best smell in the world. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head; he wished this was their wedding, that they were enjoying their first dance as a married couple tonight. He was jealous of Beth and Merle; they were where he wanted to be right now.

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show. I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking of all the things I should've said, that I never said. All the things we should've done, that we never did. All the things I should've given, but I didn't.

They had gone through so much together, so much loss, so much time and so much love, love for each other, love for Rose and love for the people closest to them. Daryl grasped one of her hands, holding it to his chest, he looked into her blue eyes.

"I want to set a date," he smiled at her.

"A date?" she asked confused.

"You have been wearing this ring for over a month now while you got better but now you're all healed, you have even started going on missions again…. despite my objections."

"Daryl…," she sighed but he cut her off.

"I get it, I do now, you're a leader, a fighter and I'm so proud of you and I would never stop you from going, not when I go out myself with teams, I'm no hypocrite… I just want you coming home to us safe and for you to be careful."

"Of course you know I am," she smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Oh, darling, make it go, make it go away. Give me these moments back. Give them back to me. Give me that little kiss. Give me your hand.

"I want us to set a date for the wedding; I want it to be official, for you to be my wife." She smiled, loving hearing his words, how had she managed to get so lucky?

"Well I already have the dress and shoes, you have a suit now," she said running her hand along his suit covered chest. "We have a chapel, a priest… so I'm ready when you are." He smiled smashing his lips onto hers.

I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left. I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left. I should be crying, but I just can't let it show. I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking.

"Alright... ah... two weeks, wanna marry you in two weeks, woman," he smiled brightly, holding her tightly to him still swaying slowly to the music.

"Two weeks it is," she smiled. She felt the girl part of her take over, thinking about bridesmaids and making a run to get them dresses and shoes; she giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Nothing, just started thinking about bridesmaids and dresses, so girly of me," she laughed softly.

"Well you are a girl, love; no matter what anyone else says when they see you fighting and being a bad ass." She gasped, slapping his chest playfully.

Of all the things we should've said, that were never said. All the things we should've done,  
That we never did. All the things that you needed from me. All the things that you wanted for me. All the things that I should've given, But I didn't. Oh, darling, make it go away. Just make it go away now.

"Well I love you, woman, no matter how bad ass you think you are, I know the real you." She couldn't help but smile at his words.

"That's why I love you because you see all of me not just what you want to see," she said looking into his eyes.

"I always will, you loved me when no one else did, not even my brother and you helped make me the man I am today, I can't live without you, Carol, you or Rose."

"I promise you never will have to again, and in two weeks you'll be my husband and I'll be your wife and you won't be able to ever get rid of me then."

"Just how I want it," he smirked, kissing her with all the love and devotion he felt inside him, she meant the world to him, and come two weeks he would stand in front of their friends and family and say just that went he took her as his wife.


	33. A world worth living in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol & Daryl finally tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last chapter for this story, i hope you have enjoyed it.

Chapter 33

A world worth living in.

Two weeks later

There was a buzz of excitement in the air as everyone was led to their guest houses for their stay at the zone. Andrea, Rick, Carl, Lily, Maggie, Glenn and T-Dog were all visiting for Carol and Daryl's wedding. Carol, Andrea and Michonne – who Carol had asked to both be her maids of honour as she just couldn't choose between them – had decided that the men would get ready at Merle and Beth's house, while the girls would get ready at Carol's place. Carol had gone on a trip to town with Andrea and Michonne just two days beforehand to pick out the bridesmaid dresses. Michonne had fussed saying she didn't wear dresses, but Carol had won in the end. She couldn't help but laugh softly when Michonne walked out in the long strapless pale blue dress looking annoyed.

"I'm doing this under great protest," she huffed.

"Your suffering is noted and appreciated," Carol smiled.

"It's a good thing I love you," Michonne smiled.

"I love you too sister," she moved hugging her tightly before stepping back.

Carol could feel her stomach flutter as she slipped on her white gown, she was actually nervous; she never got nervous anymore, but despite the flutters and nerves she couldn't help but smile. This was the happiest day of her life and she couldn't be any more excited about the events that were about to unfold. She could hardly sit still as everyone else fussed around her, doing her hair and makeup.

When Merle tapped on the door to notify the girls that the boys were leaving, Carol fled out of her seat and to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Andrea doubled over with laughter as Carol poked her head out of the bathroom, asking if it was safe to come out, thinking it had been Daryl at the door attempting to get a sneak peek of her in her dress.

When Beth and Maggie finished taking the last curler out of Carol's long brown hair, they finished her hair and she stood up and walked to the door. Flashing a smile at the women in the room, they followed her outside to the waiting car. Hershel met the car as it pulled up at the small chapel, he opened her door and helped her out.

Carol truly felt like a princess. Her dress swished around her as she stepped out of the car and she held her head high. She smiled brightly as she stepped up the steps of the chapel, Andrea and Michonne stepped in front of her, Andrea was cradling little Rose in her arms as they moved down the aisle. Hershel couldn't help but notice how nervous she looked.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked looking at her.

"Yeah I just… I just wish Sophia was here." Hershel smiled understanding her pain; still to this day he missed his wife and step son.

"Well she is with you in a way, looking down on you and I know she would want you to have a beautiful day." She smiled, nodded. "You ready," he asked. Carol nodded and looked ahead, her eyes searching for Daryl as they stepped through the doors. He stood in his place, his beautiful eyes shining. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie and she couldn't help but think he looked so handsome.

The soft drawl of music hummed though the air. Andrea and Michonne walked in front of her and Carol started walking in time with the music. The girls stood off to the side across from Merle and Rick who both stood beside Daryl as Hershel kissed her on the cheek before handing her over to Daryl.

"You're so beautiful," Daryl whispered taking her hand and looking at her in awe. The priest began the ceremony as Daryl gently squeezed Carol's hand. He couldn't believe that he was here, marrying the woman he loved, they had been through so much and there was a time he only dreamed of this day but now it was really here. He pulled himself from his internal thoughts as he heard the priest talking about their vows.

"Both Daryl and Carol have decided to write their own vows. Daryl, if you would like to go first." Daryl turned to Merle, who handed him Carol's ring. He then turned back to Carol, grasping her hands with his own. He gazed into her eyes, showing her all the love he had inside him for her.

"Carol, I've never been one for long speeches, never been real good at expressing myself but today I stand before you, a man in love. You are everything I dreamed of and thought I would never have. I never thought I would find someone who completes me, who makes me want to be a better man. You loved me when I thought no one could, you made me love when I didn't think I could." Carol felt like she was floating. She smiled brightly back at him, feeling tears welling in her eyes at his sweet words. "I never really believed in true love but you made me believe that true love only comes once in a lifetime and my search is over. I promise you a love that will last forever, a love that will never waver in the good times or bad times. I'll always be here whenever you need me. I will be loyal and true to you till the end of my days and I will never abandon you. This is my solemn vow, I love you with everything I am, you're my forever." Daryl finished, slipping the wedding ring on her finger.

"Carol," the priest spoke. Carol took her eyes off Daryl as she took a deep breath, trying to remember what she wanted to say to the man standing before her. The man that she knew she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She turned to Michonne, who handed Carol the wedding ring with a smile on her face. Michonne's eyes were brimming with tears, and Carol would have to remember to give her a hard time about that. Carol turned back to Daryl, clasping his hands in her own.

"Daryl, when you came into my life I never thought I could be good enough for you. I didn't feel like I deserved you but you made me feel like I did, like I was worthy. I love you with all that I am; you helped bring me to life when I was dead inside. When I thought this world was dark and lonely, and that loving someone would only bring pain; you showed me I was wrong. You are the one that gave me breath, life, a reason to be here." She smiled softly at him before continuing, looking briefly at little Rose who was still in Andrea's arms before turning back to Daryl again. "I will stand with you forever, I will never run, and my love will never fade. I will be there with you through thick and thin. I love who you are, how you try no matter how dire the odds are, how you want to help make this a better world. I've seen your strength and your kindness and you're an amazing man. You make me complete, whole when I was empty inside, you made me want to be better, do better and I love you," she finished slipping the band onto his finger. She could see Daryl's eyes shining with tears, clearly touched by her words. She smiled up at his as the priest began to speak again.

"Daryl Dixon, do you take Carol Thorn to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He was so glad she had decided to be married off by her Christian name, even the slightest thought of that monster of an ex-husband of hers still to this day mad him red with rage. Daryl took a moment to look deep into Carol's eyes before answering,

"I do." He replied, his voice sure and loving.

"Carol Thorn do you take Daryl Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Carol didn't hesitate.

"I do." She breathed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest declared. As the newlywed couple's lips met, everyone stood to their feet clapping and cheering around them. It couldn't have been more perfect.

Six months later.

Daryl watched as his little girl run around the playground with the other kids, he couldn't believe she was one already and that she had finally found her feet after a month of taking a few steps before falling on her bottom. She had said her first word three months ago and he was proud to say it was Dada followed fast by mama and not surprisingly, pop which she had directed at Hershel; to say the older man was thrilled would have been an understatement.

In the time since Daryl and Carol's wedding, Rick and Andrea had tied the knot in a small ceremony at the prison. Carol had been Andrea's maid of honour with Michonne as her bridesmaid. As much as Michonne hated dresses, she had been over the moon when Andrea had picked out a black dress for them to wear, to match her white wedding dress with its black sash. Rick had both Daryl and Carl as his best men and little Lily as the flower girl; it had been a magical day. Andrea was due to give birth any day now and Beth and Merle had announced they were expecting their first child, and to everyone's surprise Michonne and T-Dog had started a relationship.

Today Carol was out with Michonne and some of the men. They had a mission to scout out a base about two hours away, there had been reports of kidnapping and torture going on in that area and they wanted to confirm or deny what was going on. He looked up hearing heavy footsteps coming towards him, seeing Beth jogging and he couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Beth, you really shouldn't be running around in your condition," he said looking at her large baby belly. "You'll end up dropping that kid out before it's due."

"Merle sent me," she puffed. "There was a call over the radio from Carol's team, they're heading back, something's wrong."

"Well what's wrong? What did they say?," he asked feeling panic burn through him.

"We don't know, they just said there was something wrong with Carol then the radio cut out."

"Stay with Rose." She nodded as he took off running towards the front gate to see Merle helping Carol out of the now stopped car. "What the hell happened?" He ran to her looking her over for wounds.

"She's fine, we got twenty minutes out and she starts throwing up everywhere so we figured we should get her back here before heading out again," Michonne explained.

"I'm fine just feeling a bit off," Carol sighed.

"We have to head back out," Michonne told her, Carol nodded understanding.

"Radio in when you know what the situation is."

"Of course," Michonne nodded hugging her. "Just go see the doc alright, you're no go to us sick." Carol nodded as they headed out again.

"I'm taking you to see Hershel," Daryl told her heading her towards the hospital before she could object.

They sat in the hospital as Hershel moved around them, checking her vitals and asking her a series of questions and requesting a urine sample. He had stepped out for about five minutes before he returned smiling at them.

"Well I guess from the smile on your face I'm not dying," she laughed softly.

"No, not dying," he nodded.

"Well then what the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Daryl all but yelled feeling panicked. How could they be so flip? This was her health.

Carol felt bad for him, she could see his worry, but she had suspected what was wrong the moment she started throwing up. She had been tired lately, had tender swollen breasts and the biggest hint was her period was over a month late, the only reason she had gone on the mission was because it was just a scout, strictly observation only.

"Daryl, relax I'm okay," she smiled. "I'm guessing what Hershel just discovered was that I'm pregnant."

"That's correct," Hershel smiled. Daryl couldn't believe it, she was pregnant; they were going to have another baby.

"You're pregnant?" he gasped moving his hand over her taut belly.

"Looks like," she smiled, giggling when he pulled her off the bed and spun her around. "I love you so much Mrs. Dixon," he smiled kissing her hard before pulling back.

"I love you too Mr. Dixon," she smiled.

So much had happened since the world had become overrun with walkers, so much loss, so much pain but somehow through the darkness, a light had shone for them all – that there was hope, that the world may become a better place, hope that it would become a world worth living in. A world worth fighting for, and Daryl and Carol knew as long as they had each other and their beautiful children, they had it all and they would fight to the very end to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of mine i am posting here, i hope you all enjoy it. Big thank you to my lovely beta Jaded79 for going over this story for me. Please review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
